Oliver und Julia - Teil 1
by SydneyDreamer
Summary: Was wäre wenn noch jemand auf Lian Yu gestrandet wäre? Und wenn daraus eine ganz besondere Freundschaft entstanden wäre? Ein Held kann schließlich nie genug Helfer habe, oder? (Achtung: Oliver ist nicht immer die Hauptperson.)
1. Kapitel 01

Für meinen Wirbelwind,

eine ganz besondere junge Frau und ein großer Arrow-Fan. Um unseren Helden folgen zu können, nahmst du mutig und entschlossen den Kampf mit dem ungeliebten Englisch auf – und hast gewonnen. Danke, dass du mich inspirierst.

* * *

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚Arrow' gehören CW Network, Berlanti Productions, DC Entertainment und Warner Bros. Television. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. Über Rückmeldungen von euch freue ich mich.

**Kapitel 1**

Julia lag entspannt auf dem Liegestuhl und genoss den Anblick. Beinahe lautlos segelte die Dschunke zwischen den Inseln hindurch. Das Wasser war ruhig, der Himmel blau und der Wind wehte gleichmäßig und angenehm. Die Sonne ging schneller als bei ihr zu Hause unter, aber auch viel romantischer. Mit träumerischem Blick betrachtete Julia das Farbenspiel und hing ihren Gedanken nach.

…

Julia konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass ausgerechnet sie diese Reise in einem Preisausschreiben gewonnen hatte, die insgesamt vier Wochen dauern würde. Bisher hatte es eine Unmenge an traumhafter Momente gegeben. Julia wusste, dass sie sich niemals eine solche Reise würde leisten können. Deswegen sog sie jeden Augenblick in sich auf und nahm alles mit, was diese zu bieten hatte.

Nur wenige Gäste der Kreuzfahrt hatten sich zu diesem Ausflug entschlossen. Drei Tage auf einem altertümlichen Segelschiff zwischen ein paar Inseln herumzukreuzen, entsprach nicht ihrer Vorstellung einer Luxuskreuzfahrt. Die Dschunke mochte zwar altertümlich aussehen, aber ihre Ausstattung konnte problemlos mit dem Kreuzfahrtschiff mithalten. Die hochmoderne Küche zauberte köstliche chinesische Gerichte. Die Kabinen waren luxuriös ausgestattet. Und das Personal las den Passagieren fast jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab. Da Julia ein vollkommen normales Leben als Büroangestellte eines kleinen Unternehmens führte, machte der Luxus dieser Reise sie manchmal sprachlos. Ihre freundliche, dankbare Art hatte sie zu einem Liebling des Personals sowohl auf dem Kreuzfahrtschiff wie jetzt auch auf der Dschunke gemacht. So tauchte der Kellner lautlos neben ihrem Liegestuhl auf und brachte ihr ein frisches Glas Wasser, sobald sie das vorhandene geleert hatte. Auf ihre zögernde Nachfrage hin, hatte sie sich persönlich beim Küchenpersonal für die hervorragenden Speisen bedanken dürfen. Das war bisher nicht vorgekommen und so servierte ihr der Kellner neben dem Wasser immer wieder kleine Leckereien, die das Küchenpersonal speziell für sie zubereitet hatte. Noch nie war Julia so verwöhnt worden und das nur, weil sie einfach sie selbst war.

…

Als sie an diesem Abend zu Bett ging, bedauerte Julia, dass der Ausflug mit der Dschunke morgen Abend bereits vorbei war. Die Tage waren wie im Flug vergangen. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht schlief sie ein.

…

„Autsch!"

Der Aufprall auf dem Kabinenboden war überraschend und vor allen Dingen schmerzhaft. Die Dschunke glitt nicht mehr auf ruhiger See dahin, sondern wurde durch unruhiges Wetter hin und her geschüttelt. Eine besonders hohe Welle hatte Julia aus dem Bett geworfen. Nach einem kurzen Moment der Desorientierung, rappelte sie sich hoch, um durch die nächste Welle gegen den Schreibtisch in der Kabine geschleudert zu werden.

„Verdammt!"

Julia taumelte zur Kabinentür und sah auf den Flur. Ein kurzer Blick genügte ihr. Dort draußen herrschte das totale Chaos. Julia schloss die Tür wieder. Für einen Moment brach sich Panik einen Weg nach draußen und sie begann zu zittern.

„Nein, nicht jetzt! Das kann ich jetzt nicht brauchen!"

Entschlossen ballte Julia die Fäuste. Sie holte ein paar Mal tief Luft. Dann tauschte sie ihren Pyjama gegen Jeans, T-Shirt und eine Jacke, packte einige Dinge, die sie für nützlich hielt, in ihren Rucksack und griff sich die in jeder Kabine vorhandene Schwimmweste. Schließlich stürzte Julia sich in das Durcheinander im Flur und kämpfte sich an Deck.

„Lassen Sie mich durch! Verdammt noch mal! Machen Sie Platz!"

Mit Hilfe von Stoßen und Schubsen versuchte Julia, sich einen Weg zu ihrem Rettungsboot zu bahnen. Doch die vor Angst und Panik durcheinander laufenden anderen Passagiere ließen dies nicht zu. Sie wurde immer wieder zurück gedrängt.

„Uff!"

Ein ziemlich korpulenter Mann hatte Julia einen heftigen Stoß gegeben, der sie gegen die Reling schleuderte. Für einen Moment verschlug ihr der Aufprall den Atem. In diesem kurzen Augenblick von Wehrlosigkeit schlug ein Brecher aufs Deck und riss Julia über Bord.

…

Die Schwimmweste verhinderte, dass Julia unterging. Aber das sturmgepeitschte Meer lies nicht zu, dass sie zurück zur Dschunke schwimmen konnte.

„Hilfe! Ich bin hier! Lasst mich nicht zurück!"

Doch alles Schreien und Winken nützte nichts. Der Abstand zur Dschunke wurde immer größer.

…

Julia trieb unter der sengenden Sonne. Der Sturm hatte sie aufs offene Meer getrieben, weg von den malerischen Inseln, die sie vor kurzem noch bewundert hatte. Jetzt wünschte sie sich nichts mehr, als eine von ihnen sehen zu können. So hätte Julia einen Fixpunkt und ein Ziel gehabt, auf das sie zu schwimmen konnte. Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie lange sie inzwischen im Meer trieb, aber Julia war sich nicht sicher.

„Zwei…Sonnenaufgänge…ein…Sonnenuntergang…wie…lange...hat…der…Sturm gedauert?"

Julia erkannte ihre eigene Stimme nicht wieder. Sie klang trocken und brüchig. Ihr Gesicht brannte, ihre Hände waren vom Wasser aufgequollen. Obwohl Julia dicht unter der Wasseroberfläche trieb, war ihr Körper inzwischen stark ausgekühlt. Mit zitternden Händen öffnete sie den Rucksack und griff nach der Wasserflasche.

„Leer…"

Als sie den Rucksack in ihrer Kabine gepackt hatte, war sie überlegt genug gewesen, die Flasche Wasser einzustecken, die ihr der freundliche Stewart gebracht hatte. Leider war ein Liter Wasser nicht viel, obwohl sie sehr sparsam getrunken hatte. Julia schloss die Augen. Dies war also das Ende ihrer Traumreise. Langsam dämmerte Julia weg.

…

„Nein! Lasst…mich…in…Ruhe!"

Brutal wurde Julia durch das Schiff geschleift. Schwach schlug sie um sich und versuchte, die groben Hände der Männer, die sie antatschten, abzuwehren. Das löste bloß Gelächter aus. Ihre Bemerkungen konnte Julia nicht verstehen, sie kannte die Sprache nicht. Schließlich wurde sie in eine winzige Kammer gebracht. Die Tür schlug scheppernd zu. Da Julia zu schwach zum Gehen und Stehen war, kroch sie auf allen vieren zu Tür und schlug dagegen.

„Lasst…mich…hier…raus…bitte…ich…will…nur…nach…Hause…"

Erschöpft, fast verhungert und verdurstet, brach Julia hinter der Tür zusammen.

…

Julia wusste nicht, wieviel Zeit vergangen war, als die Tür aufging. Jemand schob sie einfach beiseite. Aus verklebten und zugeschwollenen Augen beobachtete Julia, wie ein Tablett und ein mit einem Deckel verschlossener Eimer auf den Boden gestellt wurden. Eine Flasche Wasser und eine undefinierbare Masse auf einem tiefen Teller standen auf dem Tablett. Sofort machte sich Julia darüber her.

…

Julia verlor jedes Zeitgefühl. Die einzige Lichtquelle in der Kammer war ein kleines Fenster in der Tür. Sie bekam mehrere Mahlzeiten, immer das gleiche. Hin und wieder wurde sie aufgefordert, den Eimer rauszureichen. Er wurde sofort durch einen frischen ersetzt. Schließlich fühlte sich Julia wieder kräftiger. Die Kammer war zu klein, um hin und her zu laufen. Um überhaupt etwas Bewegung zu bekommen, kramte sie Erinnerungen an den Gymnastikunterricht in der Schule hervor.

Ihre Bemühungen blieben nicht unbemerkt. Irgendwann ging die Tür auf und zwei Männer zerrten sie brutal aus der Kammer. Wie bei ihrer Ankunft, an die sich Julia nur verschwommen erinnern konnte, schleifte man sie quer über das Schiff. Diesmal brachte man Julia zur Brücke. Der Kapitän herrschte sie laut an.

„Es tut mir leid, ich verstehe Sie nicht." Hilflos blickte Julia den Mann an. „Ich verstehe das Alles nicht. Ich bin doch nur über Bord gespült worden, in dem Sturm…"

Der Kapitän runzelte die Stirn. Offensichtlich verstand er sie genauso wenig.

„Parlez-vous français?"1

„Oh, oui, je peux parler un peu…"2

Julias Miene hellte sich auf. Ihr Schulfranzösisch war zwar ziemlich eingerostet, aber zum ersten Mal seid ihrer Ankunft bestand die Möglichkeit zur Verständigung.

„J'étais sur le bateau, le petit bateau de croisière chinois, quand la tempête m'a soufflé dans la mer. S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi…"3

Julia wurde von einem brutalen Schlag ins Gesicht unterbrochen. Entsetzt sah sie den Kapitän an.

„Tais-toi, femme stupide! Parlez seulement avec ma permission!"4

Er gab Julia einen heftigen Stoß, der sie zu Boden stürzen ließ. Verwirrt und verstört rappelte sich sie wieder auf.

„Je ne suis pas intéressé par les mots. Je suis seulement intéressé par l'argent. L'argent pour vous."5

Julia wurde blass. Lösegeld. Er musste sie für reich halten. Der Irrtum war verständlich, denn die Menschen auf dem Kreuzfahrtschiff hatten alle Geld gehabt. Sie war der einzige Passagier an Bord, der die Reise gewonnen hatte.

„Je ne suis pas riche. Je n'ai pas…"6

Diesmal traf er die andere Seite von Julias Gesicht. Die Wucht des Schlages schleuderte sie gegen die Wand. Benommen rutschte sie daran hinunter.

„Je reçois de l'argent pour vous ou vous êtes inutile pour moi."7 Ein sardonisches Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Mais alors, vous n'êtes pas inutile pour mes hommes."8

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah Julia den Kapitän an. Sie begriff sehr wohl, was der Mann meinte. Eine Träne lief über ihre Wange.

„Je ne suis pas riche…"9

Der Schlag diesmal überraschte sie nicht im Mindesten, aber Julia stand so unter Schock, dass er ihr gleichgültig war. Der Kapitän gab seinen Männern Anweisungen. Als die beiden Julia hochzerrten, wehrte sie sich nicht. Willenlos ließ sie zu, immer wieder geschubst und gestoßen zu werden. Man brachte sie zurück in die Kammer. Einer der Männer stieß Julia gegen die Wand und tatschte sie an. Sie wehrte sich nicht. Das machte dem Mann anscheinend keinen Spaß und mit ein paar unhöflich klingenden, aber unverständlichen Worten ließ er von ihr ab und ging. Julia sackte an der Wand zusammen und rührte sich nicht mehr. Aller Mut hatte sie verlassen.

…

Julia verweigerte Wasser und Nahrung, blieb in fötaler Stellung auf dem Boden liegen. Das Schicksal, das der Kapitän angedroht hatte, hatte ihr den Kampfgeist genommen. Irgendwann tauchten die beiden Schlägertypen wieder auf und brachten sie erneut zur Brücke. Antriebslos, den Blick starr auf den Boden gerichtet, wartete sie ab.

„Personne ne veut payer pur vous. Comprenez-vous cela?"10

Als ihm Julia nicht antwortete, packet er ihre Haare und riss ihren Kopf hoch.

„Répondez-moi! Comprenez-vous cela?"11

Tief innen drin in Julia regte sich etwas. Sie war nie der Typ gewesen, der kampflos aufgab. Sie hatte sich nie von Männern anschreien oder herum kommandieren lassen. Julia hatte gedacht, geschlagen zu sein, dass sie keine Optionen mehr hatte. Aber in diesem Moment wurde ihr klar, dass nur der Tod das Ende war. Und so weit war sie noch nicht.

„Leck mich, du Arschloch!"

Julia spuckte den Kapitän an. Der Mann hatte ihr Worte nicht verstanden, aber sehr wohl die Bedeutung. Mit geballter Faust schlug er auf Julia ein. Als der Kapitän mit ihr fertig war, zerrten seine Männer sie von der Brücke. Auf dem Weg über Deck entdeckte Julia am Horizont Land. Ohne lange

zu überlegen, riss sie sich von den beiden Männern los und taumelte zur Reling. Die Schläger hatten

nicht mit Widerstand gerechnet und waren daher entsprechend überrascht. Noch größer war jedoch ihre Überraschung, als Julia sich an der Reling hochzog und über Bord sprang.

...

Der Aufprall auf dem Wasser war hart und schmerzhaft. Trotzdem schaffte Julia es, zu schwimmen. Ihr Ziel war das Land, das sie von Deck aus gesehen hatte.

…

An Bord herrschte helle Aufregung. Der Kapitän brüllte wütend Befehle und kurz darauf pfiffen Julia Kugeln um die Ohren. Allerdings war das Schiff so schnell, dass es bald außer Schussreichweite war.

…

Julia konnte nie erklären, woher sie die Kraft und die Energie nahm, immer weiter zu schwimmen. Ihr Blick klammerte sich regelrecht an dem Stück Land fest. Nach der Phase vollkommener Aufgabe war sie jetzt nicht mehr bereit, sich irgendwem oder irgendetwas geschlagen zu geben.

* * *

1 „Sprechen Sie französisch?"

2 „Oh, ja, ich spreche es ein bisschen…"

3 „Ich war auf dem Schiff, dem kleinen chinesischen Kreuzfahrtschiff, als mich der Sturm ins Meer geweht hat. Bitte helfen Sie mir…"

4 „Halt die Klappe, dumme Frau! Gesprochen wird nur mit meiner Erlaubnis!"

5 „Ich bin nicht an Worten interessiert. Ich bin ausschließlich an Geld interessiert. Geld für Sie."

6 „Ich bin nicht reich. Ich habe kein…"

7 „Ich erhalte Geld für Sie, oder Sie sind für mich nutzlos."

8 „Allerdings, für meine Männer sind Sie nicht nutzlos."

9 „Ich bin nicht reich…"

10 „Niemand will für Sie bezahlen. Verstehen Sie das?"

11 „Antworten Sie mir! Verstehen Sie das?"


	2. Kapitel 02

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚Arrow' gehören CW Network, Berlanti Productions, DC Entertainment und Warner Bros. Television. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. Über Rückmeldungen von Euch freue ich mich.

**Kapitel 2**

„Da unten liegt etwas."

Shado griff zu ihrem Fernglas, konnte aber zwischen dem Treibgut am Strand nicht genau erkennen, was es war. Nur, dass es nicht das übliche Treibgut war. Slade und Oliver konnten den Gegenstand ebenfalls nicht identifizieren. Aufs höchste angespannt kletterten die drei zum Strand hinunter.

„Lebt sie noch?"

Slade gönnte der Gestalt nur einen kurzen Blick, bevor er sich wieder der Umgebung widmete. Shado und Oliver drehten sie vorsichtig um.

„Verdammt!"

Das Entsetzen in Shados Ausruf brachte Slade dazu, sich wieder der Gestalt zuzuwenden. Sie entpuppte sich als junge Frau, vielleicht Mitte Zwanzig. Ihr Gesicht und das, was man von ihrem Körper sehen konnte, wiesen Spuren schlimmer Prügel auf.

„Lebt sie noch?"

Ungeduldig wiederholte Slade seine Frage.

„Ja, so gerade eben noch…"

Oliver konnte den Puls kaum noch fühlen und die Atmung war ziemlich flach.

„Sie ist total unterkühlt. Muss ewig im Wasser gewesen sein."

„Wir müssen sie sofort ins Lager bringen und sie versorgen."

„Nein."

„Slade! Sie stirbt, wenn wir uns nicht um sie kümmern!"

„Nein, sie könnte eine Falle sein. Wir lassen sie hier."

Oliver richtete sich auf, ballte die Fäuste und starrte Slade durchdringend an. Bevor die beiden ihre Meinungsverschiedenheit jedoch auf handfeste Weise klären konnten, mischte sich Shado ein.

„Sieh sie dir an, Slade. Sie ist keine Falle, bloß eine junge Frau, der etwas ziemlich Schlimmes geschehen ist. Ich werde sie in unser Lager bringen, ob es dir passt oder nicht."

Einen Moment starrte Slade sie an, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Wie du meinst. Aber ich nehme sie."

Slade beugte sich hinunter, um die Frau hochzuheben, als diese ihre Augen aufschlug.

…

Julia schlug die Augen auf und sah in ein grimmig blickendes Gesicht. Ein ziemlich dunkles Gesicht: dunkelbraune Haare, dunkelbrauner Bart und dunkelbraune Augen. Die dunkle Erscheinung und der finstere Blick hätten sie eigentlich ängstigen sollen. Aber da war etwas in diesen Augen, das wirkte fast sanft.

"Who are you? How did you come here? Why are you here?" _(englisch = „__Wer bist du? Wie bist du hergekommen? Warum bist du hier?")_

Verständnislos sah Julia den Mann an. Sie wusste nicht, was er von ihr wollte. Außerdem war es viel zu anstrengend, die Augen offen zu halten. Mit einem leisen Seufzer gab Julia ihrer Erschöpfung nach und glitt wieder in die Bewusstlosigkeit.

…

Tief grüne Augen, wie die einer Katze, sahen ihn an. Für einen winzigen Moment wurde etwas tief in Slades Innerem von diesem Blick erschüttert. Er gab dieser Regung aber nicht nach.

„Wer bist du? Wie bist du hergekommen? Warum bist du hier?"

Die Frau schien ihn jedoch nicht zu verstehen. Bevor er weitere Fragen stellen konnte, flatterten ihre Augenlieder und sie wurde wieder bewusstlos.

„Lasst uns hier verschwinden. Wir sind hier viel zu exponiert."

Slade zog die Frau hoch und warf sie sich über die Schulter. Zu Olivers und Shados Überraschung ging er dabei ungewöhnlich sanft vor. Beide ließen diese Tatsache aber klugerweise unkommentiert.

Zügig machten sie sich auf den Rückweg.

…

Die junge Frau erwies sich als erstaunlich zäh. Shado hatte ihr die nassen Sachen ausgezogen und sie so lange abgerubbelt, bis die wachsbleiche Haut einen blassen rosa Schimmer aufwies.

Anschließend hatte Shado die Verletzungen durch die Schläge versorgt und sie dann warm eingepackt. In der Zwischenzeit bereitete Oliver nach Shados Anweisungen einen heißen Kräutersud

zu. Slade hatte Shado für eine Weile zugesehen und war dann mit ein paar unverständlich gemurmelten Worten verschwunden.

Oliver hatte mit einer Mischung aus Abscheu und Entsetzten den geschundenen Körper betrachtet. Sein Training auf dieser Insel mit Slade war immer hart und kompromisslos gewesen und hatte zu einer Menge Prellungen und auch Platzwunden geführt. Aber keiner von beiden hätte einer eindeutig wehrlosen Frau so etwas angetan.

…

Slade drehte seine Runden um das Lager um sicher zu gehen, dass es sich wirklich nicht um eine Falle handelt. Obwohl er inzwischen nicht mehr daran glaubte. Nicht, nachdem er den misshandelten Körper der Frau gesehen hatte. Auf Grund der Größe und Form der Hämatome musste es ein Mann gewesen sein, der sie so zugerichtet hatte. Jeder Mann, der einer Frau so etwas antat, verdiente einen schmerzhaften, langsamen Tod. Sie war nicht wie Shado, die sich wehren konnte und das auch tat. Diese Frau hatte niemals gekämpft. Ihre Hände waren weich und zart. Das war ihm aufgefallen, als er sie zum Lager getragen hatte. Ebenso wenig waren ihm ihre weichen Rundungen entgangen. Sie hatte ein paar Pfund zu viel, aber das betonte nur ihre Weiblichkeit. Erstaunt über diese Gedanken schüttete Slade den Kopf über sich selbst und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Umgebung.

…

Julia öffnete die Augen. Der ganze Körper tat ihr weh, ihr Kopf dröhnte, aber ihr war nicht mehr kalt. Allerdings hatte sie keine Ahnung, wo sie war. Sie konnte sich nur noch an dieses dunkle Gesicht mit den intensiven Augen erinnern. Eine freundlich lächelnde Asiatin erschien in ihrem Blickfeld.

"Hey, you're finally awake! How do you feel? Are you still cold?" _(englisch __= „Hey, du bist endlich wach! Wie fühlst du dich? Frierst du immer noch?")_

Julia verstand kein Wort. Aber die Stimme klang freundlich fragend und ein wenig besorgt. Julia versuchte, zu sprechen, aber lediglich ein schwaches Krächzen kam aus ihrer Kehle.

"Here, you have to drink this. Small sips, okay?" _(englisch = __„Hier, du musst das trinken. Kleine Schlucke, okay?")_

Die Asiatin hielt ihr einen Becher an die Lippen. Langsam trank Julia etwas von dem Inhalt. Es schmeckte seltsam, aber nicht unangenehm. Als sie den Becher geleert hatte, nickte die Asiatin ihr zu.

"Very good. You will soon be better. Try to sleep that will help you." _(englisch = „Sehr gut. Dir wird es bald besser gehen. Versuch, zu schlafen, dass wird dir helfen.")_

Verständnislos den Kopf schüttelnd, schlief sie wieder ein.

…

„Sie hat kein Wort von dem, was du gesagt hast, verstanden."

„Ich weiß. Aber ich habe gehofft, dass meine Stimme ihr Vertrauen und Sicherheit gibt. Das hat funktioniert, sie hat den Kräutersud ohne Widerstand getrunken."

„Sobald es ihr besser geht, müssen wir einen Weg finden, wie wir uns mit ihr verständigen können."

„Ich bin sicher, das werden wir auch, Oliver. Mach dir keine Gedanke darüber."

Als sie ein Geräusch hörten, drehten sich beide kampfbereit um. Es war jedoch nur Slade, der von seiner Runde zurückkehrte.

„Wie geht es ihr?"

„Sie wird sich erholen. Im Moment schläft sie, nachdem sie etwas getrunken hat."

Slade nickte, während er die Frau ansah.

„Hat sie irgendetwas gesagt?"

„Nein, und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie mich nicht verstanden hat."

„Okay, ich bin wieder draußen."

Verblüfft sahen Shado und Oliver ihm nach.

„Was…?"

„Lass ihn, Oliver. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

Slades seltsames Verhalten und Shados kryptische Bemerkungen verwirrten Oliver. Aber er kannte Shados Gesichtsausdruck und wusste, dass sie keine seiner Fragen beantworten würde. Also seufzte er bloß tief. Das entlockte Shado immerhin ein leichtes Schmunzeln.

…

‚Mir ist nicht mehr kalt.' Dies war Julias erster Gedanke, als sie wach wurde. ‚Wo bin ich?', war ihr zweiter. Langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf in verschiedene Richtungen, konnte aber auf Grund des herrschenden Dämmerlichts nichts klar erkennen.

"You're safe." _(englisch = „Du bist sicher.")_

Julia erinnerte sich an die Asiatin. Sie hatte ihr etwas zu trinken gegeben.

"We found you at the beach. You were very cold and obviously someone has beaten you up pretty bad. I took care of your injuries. I'm sorry, but I think you will get some scars." Die Asiatin lächelte. "Well, but that's not so important for now. You slept about 36 hours, so you need to eat and drink. Especially to drink." _(englisch = „Wir haben dich am Strand gefunden. Du warst unterkühlt und offensichtlich hat dich jemand ziemlich schlimm zusammengeschlagen. Ich habe mich um deine Verletzungen gekümmert. Es tut mir Leid, aber du wirst ein paar Naben zurückbehalten." Die Asiatin lächelte __„Nun, das ist im Moment nicht so wichtig. Du hast ungefähr 36 Stunden geschlafen, daher musst du essen und trinken. Besonders trinken.")_

Julia hatte das Gefühl, Watte im Kopf zu haben, obwohl dieser immer noch dröhnte. Irgendwas sagte ihr, dass sie diese Frau verstehen sollte. Aber klar und überlegt denken war Julia im Moment nicht möglich. Langsam griff sie nach dem Becher, der ihr hingehalten wurde. Ihre Hand zitterte so sehr, dass Julia den Becher beinahe fallen ließ. Die Asiatin griff zu und half ihr.

„Danke."

Mit langsamen Schlucken trank Julia. Der Geschmack kam ihr bekannt vor.

„Das hier hast du mir schon mal gegeben, nicht? Als ich das erste Mal hier wach geworden bin."

Fragend sah Shado ihre Patientin an, da sie kein Wort verstand. Aber die Stimme klang sowohl unsicher wie dankbar.

"I don't know, what you are saying. But don't worry, everything will be all right." _(englisch = „Ich verstehe nicht, was du sagst. Aber mach dir keine Gedanken, alles wird wieder gut.")_

"Don't tell her lies. Here, nothing will be all right." _(englisch = „Erzähl ihr keine Lügen. Hier wird nichts wieder gut.")_

Slade war ins Flugzeugwrack zurückgekehrt und hatte Shados letzte Sätze mitbekommen. Julia sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Ich kenne Sie!"

Diese Augen würde Julia niemals vergessen können. Zögernd, ein wenig ängstlich, lächelte sie den Mann an. Ebenso zögernd lächelte dieser zurück.

"How are you? Better, I hope. Can you tell me your name? Do you know, how you came to this island?" _(englisch = „Wie geht es dir? Besser, hoffe ich. Kannst du mir sagen, wie du heißt? Weißt du, wie du auf diese Insel gekommen bist?")_

Julia runzelte die Stirn. Seine Stimme war rau, sein Tonfall eine Mischung aus ruppig und sanft. Sein Auftreten, seine Erscheinung hätten ihr Angst machen sollen, stattdessen fühlte sich Julia in seiner Gegenwart sicher. Aber da war noch die Sache mit der Sprache. Unerklärlicherweise hatte Julia das Gefühl, ihn zu verstehen. Das Nachdenken verstärkte noch ihre Kopfschmerzen. Für einen Moment schloss sie ihre Augen.

…

„Sie schläft schon wieder?"

Ein wenig irritiert sah Slade auf die junge Frau hinunter, bevor er sich an Shado wandte.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber sie könnte eine Gehirnerschütterung haben. Sieh dir ihre Prellungen im Gesicht an. Jemand hat hart und erbarmungslos zugeschlagen. Außerdem konnte ich eine große Beule an ihrem Hinterkopf fühlen."

„Sollte sie dann nicht besser wach bleiben?"

„Wenn sie in einem Krankenhaus wäre, Oliver, sicher. Aber hier? Sie ist erschöpft, war unterkühlt und ein Gefühl sagt mir, dass sie eine Weile nichts oder nichts Vernünftiges gegessen hat. Wahrscheinlich hat sie keine Kraft, um wach zu bleiben." Shado sah Slade an und versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen. „Sie ist nicht mehr bewusstlos, sondern schläft. Außerdem wird sie von selbst wach. Auch wenn sie nicht versteht, was wir sagen, so reagiert sie auf uns."

„Was bedeutet?"

„Slade, sie wird gesund werden. Gib ihr Zeit. In ein paar Tagen ist sie sicher so weit, dass wir uns um eine Verständigung kümmern können."

Mit ausdrucksloser Miene wanderte Slades Blick zwischen Shado und der Unbekannten hin und her. Dann nickte er schließlich.

…

Shado sollte Recht behalten. In unregelmäßigen Abständen wurde Julia wach. Jedes Mal bekam sie einen Becher mit dem Kräutersud gereicht. Von Mal zu Mal konnte sie die Augen ein wenig länger aufhalten. Schließlich versuchte Julia das erste Mal, sich aufzusetzen.

"Good, really good! You become stronger. But you have to eat something. Drinking alone isn't enough." _(englisch = __„Gut, sehr gut! Du wirst stärker. Aber du musst etwas essen. Trinken alleine reicht nicht.")_

Mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln hielt Shado Julia einen Teller hin. Diese war sich nicht sicher, was darauf war. Es sah nach einem Eintopf aus, allerdings undefinierbarer Herkunft. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"You must eat. Now. It's better, than it looks." _(englisch = „Du musst essen. Jetzt. Es ist besser, als es aussieht.")_

Slade nahm Shado den Teller aus der Hand. Fürsorglich hielt er Julia den Löffel hin.

"Come on. Only a few bites." _(englisch = „Komm schon. Nur ein paar Bissen.")_

Julia starrte ihn an. Sie ignorierte den Teller und den Löffeln, denn plötzlich klärte sich ihr Kopf. Julia hatte verstanden, was Slade zu ihr gesagt hatte.

"English! You are speaking English! I can understand you!" _(englisch = „Englisch! Ihr sprecht Englisch! Ich kann euch verstehen!")_

…

Slade war nicht weniger überrascht als Julia. Schließlich gewann seine praktische Seite die Oberhand.

„Gut, wenn das so ist. Hier", er hielt ihr den Löffel hin, „du musst etwas essen, wenigstens ein paar Bissen. Okay?"

Ein schwaches Grinsen erschien auf Julias Gesicht.

„Okay."

…

Tatsächlich schaffte Julia es, den Teller komplett zu leeren. Aber die Anstrengung, sich aufzusetzen und zu essen, ließ sie direkt einschlafen.

„Na, so etwas." Verblüfft sah Slade die schlafende Julia an.

Oliver grinste. Diese Seite an Slade kannte er nicht. Er hatte in dem Australier immer nur den harten, kompromisslosen Kämpfer gesehen. Aber mit dieser jungen Frau ging er so sanft und freundlich um, dass Oliver manchmal dachte, er hätte einen komplett anderen Mann vor sich.

Slade entdeckte das Grinsen in Olivers Gesicht und konterte mit einem eisernen Starren.

„Lassen wir sie schlafen. Und wir beide", jetzt erschien ein sardonisches Grinsen auf Slades Gesicht, „wir beide werden trainieren. Dein Job als Krankenpfleger ist hiermit beendet."

…

Als Julia das nächste Mal wach wurde, war sie alleine, konnte aber von weiter entfernt Stimmen vernehmen. Vorsichtig richtete sie sich auf. Ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte und ein bisschen schwindelig war ihr auch. Aber nach wenigen Augenblicken ließ der Schwindel nach und Julia sah sich neugierig um.

„Ein Flugzeugwrack? Wow…"

„Nicht gerade die typische Unterkunft."

Slade kam herein, ein paar Vögel in der Hand, gefolgt von Oliver und Shado. Julia warf einen Blick auf die Tiere und ihr Magen knurrte laut. Um Slades Mundwinkel zuckte es, während Shado und Oliver laut lachten. Julia lief vor Verlegenheit rot an. Nachdem Slade die Vögel beiseitegelegt hatte, setzte er sich Julia gegenüber hin.

„Es ist an der Zeit, dass wir ein ernstes Gespräch führen. Darüber, wer du bist und wie du hierhergekommen bist."

Julia sah in Slades jetzt wieder ausdrucksloses Gesicht. Langsam nickte sie.

„Mein Name ist Julia Schmidt und ich bin Deutsche."

Am Anfang stockend, immer wieder nach Vokabeln suchend, berichtete sie von der gewonnenen Kreuzfahrt, dem Ausflug auf der Dschunke und dem Sturm. Als sie bei der Ankunft auf dem Schiff ankam, verstummte Julia. Sie vermied es, Slade anzusehen, wusste auf einmal nicht mehr, wohin mit ihren Händen. Sanft griff Slade nach ihnen und hielt sie fest.

„Schon gut, wir haben die Verletzungen durch die Schläge gesehen. Du musst nicht darüber sprechen, wenn du nicht willst."

Aber Julia schüttelte den Kopf. Ohne ihren Blick zu heben, sprach sie weiter. Allerdings klammerte sich Julia an Slades Händen fest, wie eine Ertrinkende an einem Stück Treibholz. Schließlich kam sie an dem Punkt an, als sie über Bord sprang. Julia sprach so leise, dass sich die drei anstrengen mussten, um sie zu verstehen.

„Ich sah am Horizont Land und habe nicht lange überlegt. Ertrinken schien mir die bessere Alternative zu dem Schicksal, dass der Kapitän für mich vorgesehen hatte. Wie lange ich geschwommen bin, weiß ich nicht mehr. Ich kann mich auch nicht daran erinnern, das Ufer erreicht zu haben. Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich euch mein Leben verdanke."

Langsam hob Julia ihren Blick und sah nacheinander alle ernst an.

„Wenn ihr euch nicht im mich gekümmert hättet, wäre ich bestimmt an dem Strand gestorben. Danke."

„Schon gut." Shado trat heran und drückte sanft ihre Schulter. „Du solltest dich weiter ausruhen. Ich wecke dich, wenn das Essen fertig ist."

Ein Blick von ihr in Richtung der beiden Männer brachte diese dazu, das Wrack zu verlassen.

…

Es dauerte nicht lange, da schlief Julia wieder und Shado folgten den beiden hinaus. Schweigend setzte sie sich zu ihnen und half beim Rupfen der Vögel. Oliver sprach als erster.

„Glaubst du immer noch, dass sie eine Falle ist, Slade?"

„Nein. Sie scheint einfach nur vom Pech verfolgt zu sein."

„Julia muss stundenlang geschwommen sein, wenn sie die Insel nur am Horizont sehen konnte. Kein Wunder, dass sie so unterkühlt und erschöpft war." Nachdenklich sah Shado zu dem Wrack hinüber. „In ihr muss eine Menge Überlebenswille und eine gehörige Portion Sturheit stecken, sonst hätte sie nicht durchgehalten. Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr dies bewusst ist."

„Wenn du Recht hast, Shado, wird ihr das hier noch nützlich sein."

Oliver musterte Shado und Slade.

„Das alleine wird hier nicht reichen, Kleiner. Du solltest das am besten wissen."


	3. Kapitel 03

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚Arrow' gehören CW Network, Berlanti Productions, DC Entertainment und Warner Bros. Television. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. Über Rückmeldungen von euch freue ich mich.

**Kapitel 3**

Julia erholte sich erstaunlich schnell von den körperlichen Strapazen. Da es nicht ihre Art war, andere für sich arbeiten zu lassen, begann sie, sich nützlich zu machen. Sie sammelte Feuerholz, holte Wasser, begleitete Shado beim Sammeln essbarer Pflanzen und half beim Zubereiten der Mahlzeiten. Ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, lernte Julia, wie sie auf der Insel überleben konnte.

Shado und Oliver gingen vollkommen unkompliziert mit Julia um, indem sie sie in ihr tägliches Leben, ihre Gespräche, mit einbezogen. Allerdings gab es gewisse Themen, die Shado und Oliver in Julias Gegenwart gar nicht erst ansprachen. Manche Dinge musste sie nicht wissen.

Slade dagegen wusste nicht, wie er mit Julia umgehen sollte. Sie wirkte verletzlich, hilf- und wehrlos, ein Typ Frau, mit dem er nichts anfangen konnte. Trotzdem hatte Julia Dinge überlebt und getan, die so manche der energischen, kämpferischen Frauen, die Slade kannte und bevorzugte, nicht geschafft hätten. Ihr freundliches, hilfs- und lernbereites Wesen löste bei ihm brummiges, ablehnendes Verhalten aus, das er sich selbst nicht erklären konnte. Er hatte deswegen von Shado und Oliver schon manchen bösen Blick und scharfe Bemerkung bekommen. Dass er sich Julia gegenüber so hilflos fühlte, behagte Slade ganz und gar nicht.

…

Julia wurde wach, als Shado das Wrack verließ. Nach den Lichtverhältnissen zu urteilen, konnte die Sonne gerade erst aufgegangen sein. Da die Männer ruhig schliefen, war wohl alles in Ordnung. Trotzdem beschloss sie, Shado nachzugehen.

Nicht weit vom Wrack entfernt blieb Shado stehen und machte ein paar Dehnübungen. Sie hatte ihre Verfolgerin zwar bemerkt, aber beschlossen, Julia zu ignorieren. Dann konzentrierte Shado sich auf ihre Übungen.

Verblüfft beobachtete Julia, wie Shado mitten in der Wildnis Tai Chi machte. Nach ein paar Minuten, in denen sie Shado aufmerksam zugesehen hatte, begann Julia, die Bewegungen nachzuahmen.

…

Entgegen Julias Annahme, hatte Slade nicht mehr geschlafen. Sobald Shado sich gerührt hatte, war er wach geworden. Neugierig folgte er den beiden Frauen. Slade wusste von Shados morgendlichen Ausflügen. Er folgte ihr jedes Mal, um sicher zu stellen, dass ihr nichts geschah. Erstaunt sah er nun Julias ein wenig unbeholfenen Versuch, Shados Übungen nachzumachen. Obwohl ihr diese Art sich zu bewegen definitiv fremd war, gab sie nicht auf. Julia hielt durch, bis Shado fertig war. Dann wollte sie schnell verschwinden.

„Warte, Julia."

Sie seufzte. Shado hatte sie also bemerkt. Daher blieb Julia, wo sie war und wartete, bis Shado sie erreicht hatte.

„Hast du schon mal Tai Chi gemacht? Oder eine andere asiatische Sportart?"

„Nein. Ich bin nicht sehr sportlich. Ein bisschen schwimmen, hin und wieder mal etwas Rad fahren." Julia zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe den Sinn im Sport nicht gesehen."

Shado blieb ernst, obwohl sie gerne laut gelacht hätte.

„Hier könnte es nützlich sein. Diese Insel hat immer eine Überraschung parat. Körperliche Fitness, die Fähigkeit, sich verteidigen zu können, mit und ohne Waffen, können helfen, hier zu überleben." Shado ließ einen prüfenden Blick über Julia wandern. „Du bist gesund genug, um dies alles zu lernen. Wir fangen heute mit dem Training an."

Zweifelnd sah Julia die Asiatin an. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie alles richtig verstanden hatte, was Shado gesagt hatte.

„Du willst, dass ich kämpfen lerne? Und wie man Waffen benutzt?"

„Ja. Ich werde dir den Umgang mit dem Bogen beibringen und wie du dich selbst verteidigen kannst. Slade kann dir die Handhabung von Schusswaffen zeigen und ebenfalls mit dir trainieren, sobald du die Grundlagen hast. Es ist auch immer wichtig, sich gegen einen körperlich möglicherweise überlegenen Angreifer zur Wehr setzten zu können."

Okay, sie hatte also alles richtig verstanden. Trotzdem bezweifelte Julia, dass dies ein erfolgreiches Unterfangen war. Dann fiel ihr etwas auf.

„Was ist mit Oliver? Was soll ich mit ihm üben?"

Jetzt lächelte Shado ganz offen.

„Er ist selbst noch Schüler. Aber vielleicht fällt mir noch etwas ein, was er dich lehren kann."

Julia seufzte, ganz und gar nicht überzeugt.

„Wenn du meinst…"

…

Für Julia brach eine anstrengende Zeit an. Shado machte Übungen mit ihr, damit sie die Kraft zum Bogenschießen bekam. Oliver musste lachen, als er sah, wie sie konzentriert mit der flachen Hand auf Wasser in einer Schale schlug. Im Gegensatz zu ihm stellte Julia diese, wie auch andere seltsame Übungen, nicht in Frage. Außerdem übte Shado mit ihr die Grundbegriffe der Selbstverteidigung.

Brummig und schlecht gelaunt brachte Slade Julia bei, Schusswaffen in ihre Einzelteile zu zerlegen und wieder zusammenzusetzen. Sie ließ sich dabei von seinem miesepetrigem Wesen nicht aus der Fassung bringen. Stattdessen fragte sie in aller Ruhe nach, wenn sie eine seiner Erklärungen nicht verstand. Meistens handelte es sich dabei um ein Vokabelproblem. Technische Fachausdrücke der Waffenkunde hatten in ihrem Englischunterricht nicht auf ihrem Stundenplan gestanden.

Für Oliver hatte Shado auch eine Aufgabe gefunden. Sie ließ ihn jeden Tag mit Julia laufen. So sollte ihre Kondition aufgebaut werden. Als Nebeneffekt lernte Julia nach und nach immer mehr Teile der Insel kennen.

…

Obwohl Julia ein volles Programm hatte, beschwerte sie sich nicht. Ebenfalls ohne zu murren, erledigte sie alle sonstigen Aufgaben, die man ihr zuteilte. Aufmerksam beobachtet Julia, wie die drei miteinander umgingen. Schnell erkannte sie, dass Oliver und Shado ein Paar waren. Slade dagegen blieb ihr ein Rätsel. Julia erinnerte sich an einen Blick, der tief in sie hineingedrungen war, wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Moment. Sie erinnerte sich an sanfte Gesten und Berührungen, als sie krank und schwach war. Jetzt war er brummig, mürrisch und abweisend. Julia war durcheinander wegen dieses ambivalenten Verhaltens, wusste aber auch nicht, was sie dagegen tun konnte. Daher wartete sie ab.

…

„Ich habe dir doch schon dreimal erklärt, was du machen sollst! Wenn du es nicht lernen willst, dann sag es mir und wir hören sofort auf. Ich muss meine Zeit nicht verschwenden!"

Langsam legte Julia die Einzelteile der Waffe vor sich hin, wobei ihre Hände leicht zitterten. Dann sah sie Slade direkt in die Augen.

„Ich bin Deutsche. Meine Muttersprache ist deutsch. Englisch ist eine Fremdsprache für mich, die ich einige Jahre in der Schule gelernt habe. Danach habe ich sie nur noch gesprochen, wenn ich im Urlaub war. Ich bin also aus der Übung. Dazu kommt, dass du Worte verwendest, die ich nie im Schulunterricht gehört habe. Ich lerne sie gerade neu und was auch immer du sagst, ich gebe mir sehr viel Mühe dabei." Julia deutete auf die Einzelteile vor sich. „Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob ich die deutschen Worte für diese Teile kenne. Außerdem folge ich jeder deiner Anweisungen. Oder denen von Shado. Ich habe nicht einmal irgendeine dieser Anweisungen in Frage gestellt. Ich stelle nur Fragen, wenn ich etwas nicht verstehe. Wenn ich die Worte nicht verstehe." Julia holte tief Luft, ballte ihre zitternden Hände zu Fäusten. „Ich bin mehr als dankbar für alles, was ihr drei für mich getan habt und noch tut. Und ich erwarte absolut nichts von euch. Außer das, was jedem Menschen zusteht: Respekt. Und ich glaube nicht, dass dies zu viel verlangt ist. Wenn du also ein Problem mit mir hast, Slade, dann sag es mir. Vielleicht können wir es aus der Welt räumen. Wenn nicht, müssen wir einen Weg finden, damit umzugehen. Respektvoll." Julia stand auf. „Unter den gegebenen Umständen halte ich es für besser, bei dir keinen Unterricht mehr zu haben." Sie verließ das Flugzeugwrack und ließ einen sprachlosen Slade zurück.

…

„Sie hat Recht. Du behandelst sie unmöglich und das ohne jeglichen Grund. Sie ist immer nett, freundlich und hilfsbereit, jammert nie, beschwert sich nie, passt sich uns und der ganzen Situation an. Julia tut alles, was notwendig ist, um mit uns und der Insel klar zu kommen. Sie hat es verdient, respektvoll behandelt zu werden." Shado sah Slade unergründlich an. „Du stellst dich und dein Verhalten selten in Frage. Diesmal solltest du es tun." Damit ließ sie Slade ebenfalls stehen.

„Frauen!"

Den Rest murmelte er vorsichtshalber in seinen Bart.

„Vielleicht solltest du in Erwägung ziehen, dir selbst die Kehle durchzuschneiden. Das erspart dir und uns eine Menge schlechter Laune."

Oliver war ebenfalls von Slades Verhalten alles andere als angetan. Aber auch wenn er und Slade inzwischen Freunde geworden waren, so war Oliver trotzdem klar, dass er besser manche Dinge nicht sagte. Das ein oder andere musste Slade selber herausfinden.

…

Frustriert und wütend beschloss Julia, ihr Lauftraining heute früher und ohne Oliver zu absolvieren. Ihr wäre es zwar lieber gewesen, Slade eine gewaltige Tracht Prügel zu verpassen, aber bis sie dazu die Chance bekam, lag noch ein weiter Weg vor ihr. Wenn sie ein Sparring zwischen Shado und Slade sah, musste sie sich zusammenreißen, nicht mit einem vor Staunen offenen Mund zuzusehen. Von diesen kämpferischen Fähigkeiten war sie Jahre entfernt, wenn nicht sogar Jahrzehnte. Dieses Wissen frustrierte Julia noch ein wenig mehr und sie erhöhte das Tempo. Bis sie oben auf dem Plateau ankam, war Julia nicht einmal bewusst gewesen, wohin sie lief. Keuchend blickte sie über das Meer. Dann tat Julia etwas, das sie selbst überraschte.

Julia schrie, was ihre Stimmbänder hergaben. Angst, Schmerz, Frust, Wut, Enttäuschung, jedes negative Gefühl, dass sich in ihr angesammelt hatte, bahnte sich so den Weg. Schließlich verklang der letzte Ton. Erschöpft sank Julia auf die Knie. Zum ersten Mal, seit sie auf der Insel gestrandet war, ließ sie allen Emotionen freien Lauf. Jetzt kamen die Tränen.

…

Ruckartig riss Slade den Kopf hoch, als er den Schrei hörte. Bevor Oliver oder Shado etwas sagen konnten, rannte er auch schon los.

„Julia?...Julia!"

Slades Fantasie gaukelte ihm eine Unmenge schrecklicher Bilder vor. Er sah Julias Körper zerschmettert am Fuße eines Felsens liegen; zerfetzt von einer Landmine; aufgespießt auf eine alte japanische Bambusfalle. Jedes dieser Bilder trieb Slade an, ließ ihn schneller laufen. Immer wieder rief er ihren Namen. Schließlich erreichte er das Plateau und sah Julia am Rand knien. Slade war so schnell, dass er schlitternd zum Stehen kam. Sofort kniete es sich neben Julia und zog sie zu sich herum.

„Was ist geschehen? Bist du verletzt?"

Hastig musterte er Julia, suchte nach Verletzungen. Aber er fand lediglich Spuren von Tränen.

„Jules, was ist geschehen? Ich konnte deinen Schrei bis zu unserem Lager hören! Bist du in Ordnung?"

Verwirrt sah Julia Slade an. Eben hatte er sie noch beschimpft, schlecht behandelt. Jetzt konnte sie nur ehrliche Sorge in seiner Miene sehen.

„Sprich mit mir, Jules! Was ist los?"

„Nichts, Slade. Alles ist gut."

Julia wusste nicht, was sie von Slades plötzlichem Wesenswechsel halten sollte, daher wollte sie nicht mit ihm über ihre Gefühle sprechen. Aber der ließ sich zu ihrer Überraschung nicht abschrecken.

„Sicher. Deswegen schreist und weinst du." Ganz sanft berührte er ihre von den Tränen feuchte Wange. „Jules, es tut mir leid, wie ich dich behandelt habe. Du löst etwas in mir aus, was ich nicht erklären kann. Mit dem ich nicht umgehen kann. Das sollte niemand merken, deswegen war ich so…ruppig zu dir. Aber, Jules, als ich deinen Schrei hörte und dachte, dass dir etwas Schreckliches geschehen ist…"

Julia konnte für einen Augenblick Panik und Horror in Slades Augen sehen. Außerdem benutzte er eine Koseform ihres Namens, etwas ganz neues. Ratlos, immer noch sehr durcheinander, sah sie den Australier an.

„Also, Jules, was ist los mit dir?"

„Was, zum Teufel, ist mit dir los?" Wut und Frustration fanden einen weiteren Weg nach draußen. „Mal bist du sanft und freundlich zu mir, dann behandelst du mich wie den letzten Dreck. Und jetzt machst du dir Sorgen um mich? Slade, was soll der Mist?"

Slade zog Julia an sich heran und küsste sie sanft und vorsichtig. Julia reagierte ohne nachzudenken, als sie Slade von sich stieß und ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ansah. Allerdings nur für einen Moment, dann warf Julia sich in seine Armen und küsste ihn. Dieser Kuss war nicht sanft und vorsichtig, sondern sehr leidenschaftlich. Slades Umarmung wurde fester und er erwiderte diesen Kuss nicht weniger leidenschaftlich.

…

„Na endlich, er hat's begriffen!"

Oliver machte seiner Erleichterung Luft. Er und Shado hatte Mühe gehabt, Slade zu folgen. Als sie das Plateau erreichten, bekamen sie noch Julias Ausbruch und die folgenden Küsse mit.

„Wurde auch langsam Zeit. Komm, verschwinden wir und lassen den beiden ihre Privatsphäre."

Shado bemühte sich erst gar nicht, ihr breites Schmunzeln zu verstecken. Oliver griff ihre Hand, gab Shado einen Kuss und zog sie dann mit sich zurück in den Wald.

…

Nachdem Slade zu seinen Gefühlen stand, wurde es deutlich friedlicher und freundlicher im Lager. Shado und Slade setzte ihr kompromissloses Training mit Oliver und Julia fort, wobei sich der ehemalige Playboy deutlich besser anstellte, als die ehemalige Büroangestellte. Wie Slade schon festgestellt hatte, steckte irgendwo in Oliver ein Kämpfer, und der war herausgekommen. Bei Julia suchte man den noch, aber sie gab nicht auf. Dafür fielen bei ihr Shados Lehrstunden über die Flora auf dieser Insel auf fruchtbaren Boden. Julia merkte sich beinahe mühelos, welche Pflanzen essbar waren, welche als Heilpflanzen genutzt werden konnten und wie man sie zubereitete oder verwertete. Das Bogenschießen fiel Julia schwer, dafür stellte sie mit geschickten Fingern Fallen her und knüpfte Netze zum Fischfang. Was auch immer die Zukunft auf dieser Insel bringen würde, Julia konnte hier überleben.


	4. Kapitel 04

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚Arrow' gehören CW Network, Berlanti Productions, DC Entertainment und Warner Bros. Television. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. Über Rückmeldungen von Euch freue ich mich.

**Kapitel 4**

_einige Monate später_

Alle lachten herzlich über Julias Geschichte, die sie mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen erzählt hatte. In der vergangenen Zeit hatte sich zwischen den vier sehr unterschiedlichen Menschen eine echte Freundschaft entwickelt. Keiner von ihnen war mehr der Mensch, der auf Lian Yu angekommen war, auf welchem Wege auch immer.

Shado zeigte die geringste Wandlung, da sie schon immer ein eher ausgeglichener Charakter gewesen war. Auf Lian Yu wurde sie für alle zur Lehrerin. Trotz der Freundschaft mit Slade und Julia, sowie ihrer Beziehung zu Oliver, umgab sie häufig eine Aura von Trauer.

Zum Erstaunen von Shado und Oliver zeigte Slade eine weiche Seite, die niemand bei ihm vermutet hatte, er selbst am wenigsten. Allerdings kam hauptsächlich Julia in den Genuss dieser Seite. Nachdem Slade zu Anfang sehr deutlich gemacht hatte, dass man sich auf Lian Yu nur auf sich selbst verlassen kann, vertraut er nun seinen Mit-Gestrandeten.

Oliver hatte seine Playboy-Attitüden abgelegt und seinen Teil der Verantwortung übernommen, dass alle vier hier überleben konnten. Er hatte den Kämpfer in sich gefunden und begonnen, sich Moralvorstellungen zu eigen zu machen.

Die größte Veränderung war jedoch mit Julia vorgegangen. Als sie Lian Yu erreichte, war sie völlig hilflos und in vielen Dingen sehr naiv gewesen. Niemals hatte sie kämpfen, jagen oder fischen müssen. Daher wäre sie ohne die drei wahrscheinlich in absehbarer Zeit umgekommen. Jetzt saß eine sehr fitte Julia am Lagerfeuer, die eine gehörige Portion Selbstbewusstsein besaß. Die schüchterne, manchmal fast unterwürfige junge Frau war verschwunden.

Langsam brannte das Feuer nieder. Ohne viele Worte suchte jeder seinen Schlafplatz auf.

Julia kuschelte sich dicht an Slade. Unabhängig von ihrer inzwischen gewonnenen Stärke, überfielen sie gerade nachts häufig Ängste. Julia litt an Albträumen und hatte hin und wieder Panikattacken. Die körperliche Nähe zu Slade gab ihr ein Gefühl der Sicherheit, das sie dringend brauchte. Auf Grund seiner sehr pragmatischen Art, hatte Slade am Anfang ihrer Beziehung damit Probleme gehabt. Nachdem Shado unter vier Augen mit ihm darüber gesprochen hatte, hatte er mehr Geduld mit Julia gezeigt. Mit der Zeit waren die Albträume seltener geworden und die Panikattacken ganz verschwunden. Inzwischen hatte sich Slade jedoch an dieses abendliche Ritual gewöhnt. Dass es ihm gefiel, würde er jedoch niemals zugeben.

…

Julia packte ein paar Sachen in den Rucksack und griff nach Bogen und Köcher.

„Was hast du vor?"

Neugierig sah Oliver ihren Vorbereitungen zu.

„Sieht aus, als zieht eine Sturmfront auf. Ich will vorher noch die Fallen überprüfen und ein bisschen was sammeln gehen. Könnte sein, dass wir eine Weile hier festhängen."

Oliver warf einen prüfenden Blick Richtung Himmel. Die Wolken am Horizont sahen wirklich nicht gut aus.

„Dann begleite ich dich."

Oliver griff nach seinem Bogen.

„Ganz bestimmt nicht. Ich mache das nicht zum ersten Mal und kann das sehr gut alleine."

Julia funkelte Oliver an. Der legte seufzend den Bogen wieder weg.

„Okay, dann stocke ich mal unseren Vorrat an Feuerholz auf. Hoffentlich haben Shado und Slade Jagdglück." Oliver warf einen erneuten Blick auf die bedrohlich aussehende Wolkenfront. „Beeil dich und sei vorsichtig."

„Ja, sicher, bin ich doch immer."

Ein wenig genervt war Julia von Olivers Verhalten schon. Er führte sich auf wie ihr großer Bruder, dabei war sie älter als er. Nun, nur drei Jahre, aber immerhin. Julia seufzte und lief los. Ein nicht wirklich beruhigter Oliver blieb zurück.

…

Prustend und die Nässe von sich schüttelnd tauchten Slade und Shado auf. Der Wolkenbruch war ziemlich heftig und der Wind nahm auch zu. Suchend sah Slade sich um.

„Wo ist Jules?"

„Sie wollte vor dem Sturm die Fallen kontrollieren und sehen, ob sie noch etwas sammeln kann. Aber das war schon vor einer ganzen Weile."

„Und du hast sie gehen lassen, alleine? Warum hast du Jules nicht begleitet?"

Ernsthaft wütend ging Slade drohend auf Oliver zu. Der ließ sich jedoch nicht einschüchtern.

„Sie wollte meine Begleitung nicht. Julia hat sie abgelehnt mit der Begründung, dass sie nicht zum ersten Mal alleine geht. Womit sie Recht hat, Slade."

Diese Antwort beruhigte Slade ganz und gar nicht.

„Ich gehe sie suchen."

„Und wo? Julia kann überall sein. Der Regen hat ihre Spuren weggewaschen." Shado sah Slade ruhig an. „Wir beide haben Julia gut ausgebildet. Sie wird zurechtkommen."

Slade starrte nach draußen in den Gewittersturm.

„Und was, wenn nicht?"

…

„Verdammte Idiotin! Du wusstest doch, dass du dich beeilen musstest! Jetzt hängst du in diesem dämlichen Sturm fest!"

Julia schimpfte mit sich selbst. Mit den Fallen war sie schnell fertig geworden. Aber bei der Suche nach essbaren Pflanzen hatte sie die Zeit vergessen und war von dem Regen überrascht worden. Nun kämpfte sie sich zurück zum Lager. Eine schwierige Aufgabe, da es inzwischen stockduster geworden war und wie aus Kübeln schüttete. Auf dem nassen, matschigen Untergrund rutschte sie ständig aus.

„Da kann ich mir von Oliver und Slade bestimmt etwas anhören…"

Die Strafpredigt, die Julia bevorstand, ärgerte sie mehr, als nass, dreckig und frierend über die Insel zu schliddern. Ein Blitz zuckte vom Himmel und schlug nur wenige Meter von Julia entfernt in einen Baum ein. Der Schreck ließ sie für einen Augenblick unaufmerksam werden. Julia stolperte, kam ins Rutschen und purzelte schließlich den Hang hinunter. Ein rasender Schmerz schoss durch ihren rechten Unterarm.

…

„Jules ist etwas passiert."

Slade starrte ununterbrochen in den Gewittersturm hinaus. Julia war nicht der leichtsinnige Typ, überflüssige Risiken waren nicht ihr Ding. Möglicherweise hatte sie die Zeit vergessen oder der Sturm war schneller aufgezogen, als sie gedacht hatte. Aber was auch immer die Ursache dafür war, dass Julia sich in dem Unwetter aufhielt, sie würde auf jeden Fall versuchen, zurück zum Lager zu kommen.

„Wahrscheinlich hat Julia sich ein halbwegs trockenes Plätzchen gesucht und wartet das Schlimmste ab."

Oliver versuchte hauptsächlich, sich selbst damit zu beruhigen. Selbst wenn Julia sich erst bei Ausbruch des Gewitters auf den Weg zurück gemacht hätte, müsste sie inzwischen eingetroffen sein. Shado gab als einzige keinen Kommentar von sich. Aber ihr besorgter Gesichtsausdruck sprach Bände. Unruhig stellte sie sich neben Slade und versuchte, draußen etwas zu erkennen.

…

Schockiert betrachtete Julia ihren Arm. Er war von einer rostigen Falle fast komplett umschlossen. Die Zacken hatten sich tief ins Fleisch gebohrt, Blut lief in einem stetigen Rinnsal aus den Verletzungen. Trotz der Schmerzen bemühte sich Julia, die Falle zu öffnen, aber vergeblich. Langsam rappelte sie sich auf. Erneut schoss der Schmerz durch ihren Arm. Die Falle war im Boden verankert. Stöhnend griff Julia nach ihrem Messer, das sie ständig am Gürtel trug, und grub. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie brauchte, um die Verankerung freizulegen. Aber schließlich konnte Julia die Kette lösen. Mit der linken Hand die Kette und ihren rechten Arm festhaltend, erhob sie sich und taumelte Richtung Lager.

…

„Dort!"

Slade hatte eine Bewegung am Rande der Lichtung entdeckt und lief sofort los, Oliver und Shado direkt auf seinen Fersen. Die Gestalt bewegte sich eindeutig auf das Flugzeug zu. Sie schwankte stark, stützte zu Boden und blieb liegen. Trotz seiner Sorge um Julia vergaß Slade nicht, wo er war. Er zog seine Waffe und näherte sich vorsichtig. Als Reaktion darauf hielten Shado und Oliver ihre Bögen schussbereit und sicherten Slade. Eine Folge von Blitzen erhellte die Lichtung lange genug, dass die Gestalt auf dem Boden deutlich zu erkennen war.

„Jules!"

Vorsichtig drehte Slade Julia um. Sie schrie laut auf, da er ihren verletzten Arm bewegt hatte. Trotz des Entsetzens, das Slade bei dem Anblick überkam, handelte er ruhig und überlegt. Er legte den Arm mit der Falle in Julias Schoß, hob sie hoch und lief so schnell er konnte, zum Flugzeug. Die Schmerzen ließen Julia bewusstlos werden.

„Sie hatte Glück. Die Falle ist nicht ganz zugeschnappt, sonst wäre der Unterarm sicher teilweise oder ganz abgetrennt worden. Beim Öffnen müssen wir extrem vorsichtig sein."

In diesem Moment wünschte sich Shado, mit ihrer medizinischen Ausbildung weiter gewesen zu sein. Für diese Verletzungen war sie weder vorbereitet noch gab es hier im Lager die notwendige Ausstattung zur Behandlung. Sie sah die beiden ziemlich blassen Männer mit ruhigem, ernsten Blick an.

„Ihr müsst genau tun, was ich sage und zwar dann, wenn ich es euch sage. Kein Zögern, kein Überlegen. Wir haben nur eine kleine Chance, Julias Arm zu retten. Die müssen wir nutzen."

Oliver nickte nur knapp.

„Leg los!"

Slades sowieso schon raue Stimme klang noch kratziger als sonst.

Angespannt folgten die beiden Männer Shados Anweisungen. Schließlich hatte sie alles vorbereitet und war so weit, de Falle zu entfernen.

„Die Falle zu entfernen, wird Julia höllische Schmerzen bereiten. Ebenso wie das Einrichten der gebrochenen Knochen und das Nähen der ganzen Verletzungen. Wenn wir Glück haben, bleibt Julia bewusstlos. Sollte sie wieder zu Bewusstsein kommen, darf sie sich nicht bewegen. Sobald die Falle weg ist, müsst ihr Julia ruhig halten. Gleichgültig, wie laut sie schreit, ob sie weint oder euch anfleht, aufzuhören. Ihr haltet sie so lange fest, bis ich euch sage, dass ihr sie loslassen könnt. Verstanden?"

„Ja."

Die Antwort kam unisono von Slade und Oliver. Beide starrten mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen auf die bewusstlose und immer blasser werdende Julia. Shado nickte.

„Jetzt!"

Mit aller Kraft öffneten die Männer die Falle und entfernten sie. Shado richtete die Knochen, als Julia zu sich kam. Sie schrie und versucht, den Arm aus Shados Händen zu ziehen.

„Festhalten!"

Slade und Oliver hatten Mühe, Julia hinunterzudrücken und ruhig zu halten. Sie wurden von der Kraft der jungen Frau vollkommen überrascht.

„Jules! Sieh mich an! Nun mach schon, sieh mich an! Jules! Sieh! Mich! An!"

Slade bemühte sich, Julias Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken, aber erfolglos. Angst, Panik und Schmerzen waren so intensiv, dass Julia Slades Bemühungen gar nicht wahrnahm.

„Wenn ihr Julia nicht ruhig haltet, kann ich ihr nicht helfen!"

Shado versuchte immer noch, die Knochen zu richten. Aber Julias zuckender, sich windender Körper verhinderte das. Slade warf einen Blick auf die Blutlache, die sich inzwischen unter dem Arm gebildet hatte und entschloss sich zu einer radikalen Maßnahme.

„Tut mir leid, Jules, du lässt mir keine Wahl."

Kurz entschlossen nahm er Julia in den Unterarmwürgegriff und drückte ihre Halsschlagader zu. Nach wenigen Sekunden war sie bewusstlos und Slade legte ihren Kopf sanft ab.

„Beeil dich, Shado, ich will das nicht noch einmal machen müssen."

…

Slade ließ Julia nicht aus den Augen. Er wachte schon den zweiten Tag bei ihr, ohne geschlafen zu haben. Julia fieberte heftig. Trotz aller Bemühungen von Shado, hatte sich der Arm schlimm entzündet. Slade rieb Julia mit kaltem Wasser ab, machte Wadenwickeln und kühlte ihren Kopf. Regelmäßig flößte er ihr Wasser ein, damit Julia nicht dehydrierte. Shados und Olivers Hilfsangebote lehnte Slade ab. Er ließ nur zu, dass sie ihm Wasser brachten und etwas zu essen für ihn selbst. Slade kümmerte sich gerade so viel um sich selbst, dass er genügend Kraft und Energie hatte, um Julia zu versorgen.

…

Shado wechselte vorsichtig den Verband. Der Anblick von Julias rechtem Unterarm war wirklich besorgniserregend.

„Was machen wir, wenn die Entzündung und das Fieber nicht zurückgehen?"

„Wir können gar nichts machen, Oliver."

„Was? Wie meinst du das?"

„Julia bräuchte eine OP und Antibiotika. Sollten diese Maßnahmen nicht wirken, könnte man ihr den Unterarm amputieren, um ihr Leben zu retten. Statt Antibiotika haben wir Heilkräuter. Statt eines OPs haben wir dies hier." Shado machte eine Geste durch das Flugzeugwrack. „Und statt ausgebildeter und erfahrener Chirurgen habe wir mich, eine Pre-med." Shado schüttelte müde den Kopf. „Ich werde keine Amputation vornehmen. Dazu bin ich nicht ausgebildet und das Problem der Infektion ist immer noch da. Das meinte ich mit ‚Wir können gar nichts machen'. Außer das, was wir bereits tun."

Slade warf Oliver einen brennenden Blick zu. Voller Unbehagen stand Oliver auf und verließ das Wrack. Shado bedachte Slade mit einem Kopfschütteln und einem tiefen Seufzer, dann folgte sie Oliver.

„Wenn Julia stirbt, ist es meine Schuld. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, was Slade dann mit mir macht."

„Oliver, es ist nicht deine Schuld. Julia hat deine Begleitung abgelehnt. Sie hätte auch meine oder Slades Begleitung abgelehnt, wenn wir hier gewesen wären. So ist sie nun mal. Es ist Julia wichtig uns zu zeigen, dass sie alleine klar kommt. Dass sie keinen Babysitter mehr braucht."

Shado lehnte sich an Oliver, ließ sich von ihm in die Arme nehmen.

„Und wer sagt, dass einer von uns dreien hätte verhindern können, dass Julia in diese Falle stürzt. Wir hätten dabei sein können und es wäre trotzdem geschehen. Slade weiß dies alles auch. Aber Julia hat bei ihm den Beschützerinstinkt geweckt. Den kannst du nicht abstellen. Und dir die Schuld zu geben ist seine Art, mit seinen eigenen Schuldgefühlen fertig zu werden."

Shado sah Oliver nachdenklich an, bevor sie weitersprach.

„Wie würdest du im umgekehrten Fall reagieren? Wenn mir etwas passiert wäre, weil ich ohne Slade losgezogen bin? Frag dich das selbst und gib dir eine ehrliche Antwort darauf."

Oliver schwieg eine Weile, ließ Shados Worte auf sich wirken. Schließlich seufzte er.

„Wahrscheinlich nicht anders. Das macht es aber nicht leichter."

„Nein."

…

Es würde sich wohl nie klären lassen, ob es an Slades aufopfernder Pflege gelegen hatte oder an Shados Heilkräutern, aber nach fünf Tage hohem Fieber ging dies endlich zurück. Der Arm sah schlimm aus, er würde wohl nie wieder normal zu gebrauchen sein. Aber dies war ein kleiner Silberstreif am Horizont. Julia hatte eine Chance zu überleben.

…

Tag für Tag machte Julia kleine Fortschritte. Das Fieber sank weiter, sie wachte immer wieder auf und war bald in der Lage, etwas zu essen. Nach ihren ersten paar Bissen war Slade das erste Mal bereit, zu schlafen und Julia der Obhut von Shado zu überlassen. Oliver wollte er weiterhin nicht in ihrer Nähe haben. Schließlich war sich Shado sicher, dass Julia über den Berg war.

…

„Ich kann wirklich nicht mehr, Slade. Ganz ehrlich, ich bin pappsatt." Julia lächelte ihn an. „Außerdem bin ich nicht mehr müde und habe nur noch erträgliche Schmerzen im Arm. Und wenn ich nicht bald vor die Tür komme, drehe ich durch."

„Jules, ich hätte dich fast verloren. Das ist gerade erst ein paar Tage her. Ich will, dass du dich ausruhst. Du bist noch nicht gesund."

„Es ist drei Wochen her, Slade. Ich habe kein Fieber mehr, esse und trinke normal und schlafe ausgiebig. Shado ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Knochen gut heilen. Und der Rest..." Julia zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn du warten willst, bist das wieder in Ordnung ist, komme ich für den Rest meines Lebens nicht mehr aus diesem Wrack." Julia wurde ungeduldig. „Ich will die Sonne sehen, ein bisschen herumlaufen, denn ich muss so schnell wie möglich wieder fit werden, um auf Lian Yu zu überleben. Ich werde auf keinen Fall auf Dauer von euch abhängig sein. Entweder hilfst du mir dabei oder ich werde Oliver und Shado darum bitten. Du entscheidest. Und da ist noch etwas." Julia beugte sich vor und sah Slade direkt in die Augen. „Du wirst umgehend aufhören, Oliver für meinen Fehler verantwortlich zu machen. Ich laufe schon seit geraumer Zeit alleine auf der Insel herum und erledige meine Arbeit. Diesmal bin ich leichtsinnig gewesen, weil ich nicht aufmerksam genug auf das Wetter geachtet habe. Und das mit der Falle war einfach Pech. So etwas passiert. Ich hätte genauso gut auf einer Tretmine landen können."

Bei dieser Vorstellung wurde Slade blass. Wenn dies geschehen wäre, hätte er Julia auf jeden Fall verloren. Die war jetzt so richtig in Fahrt und nahm keine Rücksicht auf Slades Gefühle.

„Du und Oliver, ihr seid Freunde. Du wirst dich bei ihm entschuldigen. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

Angesicht dieser harschen und deutlichen Worte war Slade sprachlos. So hatte er Julia noch nie erlebt.

„Slade?"

„Wer, zum Teufel, bist du? Wo ist meine Jules?"

Julia schnaubte ungeduldig.

„Ich bin die, zu der du und diese verdammte Insel mich gemacht haben. Hast du wirklich geglaubt, der Unterricht in Kampftechniken, am Bogen und an Schusswaffen sowie in Überlebenstechniken geht spurlos an mir vorüber? Das ich immer noch die hilflose, kleine Naive bin, die du am Strand aufgesammelt hast? Für so dumm hatte ich dich nicht gehalten. Aber du lenkst vom Thema ab. Ich warte auf eine Antwort."

Aufmerksam musterte Slade Julia. Er war hin und her gerissen. Auf der einen Seite war er stolz darauf, was Julia erreicht hatte. Auf der anderen Seite vermisste er ihre Hilflosigkeit, die ihm ermöglichte, sie zu umsorgen und zu beschützen. Schließlich gab er seufzend nach. Slade war ein kluger Mann und wusste, wann er verloren hatte.

„Ich kläre das mit Oliver. Auf meine Art."

Julia starrte ihn an, nickte jedoch schlussendlich.

„Mach das. Bald. Und was meinen Spaziergang betrifft…"

Abwartend sah sie ihn an. Slade seufzte.

„In Ordnung, Jules, auf geht's."

…

Julias Genesung machte weiter Fortschritte, aber es wurde bald deutlich, dass Einschränkungen zurückbleiben würden. Einfache Bewegungen und Tätigkeiten waren möglich, aber der Gebrauch des Bogens oder von Schusswaffen war es nicht. Sowohl Shado als auch Slade weigerten sich entschlossen, Julias Kampftraining wieder aufzunehmen.

„Ich kann diesen verdammten Bogen nicht mehr benutzen, weil ich nie wieder genug Kraft haben werde, um ihn zu spannen! Schusswaffen sind zu schwer, als dass ich sie mit rechts halten könnte! Ich brauche das Training, damit ich nicht komplett hilflos bin!"

Wütend funkelte Julia ihre beiden Lehrer an. Die schüttelten ablehnend den Kopf.

„Du bist körperlich noch gar nicht in der Lage, das Training wieder aufzunehmen. Und bevor dein Unterarm nicht komplett verheilt ist, wäre das Verletzungsrisiko zu groß." Shado sah Julia offen an. „Wenn du dir jetzt noch einmal einen Knochen brichst, verlierst du vielleicht noch das letzte bisschen Kraft, was dir geblieben ist."

Shado ergriff Julias Hand und drückte sie. Es war nicht feste, lediglich wie bei einer Begrüßung. Aber Julia konnte den Händedruck nur schwach erwidern und gab nach kurzer Zeit mit schmerzverzehrtem Gesicht auf.

„Jules, wir werden einen Weg finden, wie du dich erfolgreich verteidigen kannst." Slade sah sie aufmunternd an. „Wir müssen umdenken und dich als Linkshänderin trainieren. Aber zuerst lässt du deinen Arm ordentlich verheilen und baust wieder Kraft und Energie auf."

„Und was sagst du dazu?"

Um Hilfe heischend sah Julia Oliver an. Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu Shado und Slade und schüttelte dann ebenfalls den Kopf.

„Du weißt, dass sie Recht haben. Anstatt auf uns wütend zu sein, nutze deine Energie, gesund zu werden."

Julia murmelte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin, was von den anderen lediglich mit einem Schmunzeln quittiert wurde.


	5. Kapitel 05

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚Arrow' gehören CW Network, Berlanti Productions, DC Entertainment und Warner Bros. Television. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. Über Rückmeldungen von Euch freue ich mich.

Hinweis: x = Übersetzung des Scripts

**Kapitel 5**

Einige Tage nach diesem Gespräch tauchte eine Gruppe von Unbekannten auf der Insel auf. Julia war nicht glücklich darüber, im Lager zurückzubleiben. Aber sie hätte definitiv nicht mit den dreien mithalten können. Da sie trotzdem entschlossen war, sich im Zweifelsfall zu verteidigen, ließ Julia sich von Slade sowohl ein Gewehr als auch die kleinste und leichteste Pistole laden. Entsichern konnte sie beide Waffen selber. Mit links würde Julia nicht besonders zielgenau feuern können, aber sie war wenigstens nicht komplett wehrlos.

…

Julia hatte das Gefühl, eine Ewigkeit gewartet zu haben, als Shado endlich das Wrack betrat. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen betrachtete sie das Skelett in deren Begleitung. Mit knappen Worten berichtete Shado von den Ereignissen. Julia wurde blass. Da sie auf ihre Art nicht weniger pragmatisch war als Slade, drängte sie ihre Ängste und Sorgen beiseite. Dafür war jetzt keine Zeit.

„Was kann ich tun?"

„Wache halten. Ich will mir das hier näher ansehen. Wie es weiter geht hängt davon ab, was Oliver und Slade herausfinden."

„In Ordnung."

Während Julia ihren Blick über das Gelände schweifen ließ, gab es plötzlich eine Explosion. Erschrocken wich sie in das Wrack zurück, während Shado neben ihr auftauchte. Weitere Explosionen folgten.

„Wir werden mit Raketen beschossen! In Deckung, schnell!"

Shado zerrte Julia mit sich aus dem Flugzeugwrack.

…

Irgendwann hörte der Beschuss auf. Zur Sicherheit blieben die beiden Frauen noch eine Weile in ihrem Versteck. Endlich war Shado der Meinung, dass sie es wagen konnten. Vorsichtig schlichen die Frauen zum Lager zurück und sahen sich um. Das Wrack schien nicht getroffen worden zu sein.

„Slade!"

Julia wirbelte herum und sah Shado über das Feld laufen. Als ihr Blick der Laufrichtung folgte, entdeckte Julia eine Gestalt am Boden. Ihr Herz blieb einen Augenblick stehen, dann folgte sie Shado. Slade rührte sich nicht. Vorsichtig drehte Shado ihn um. Er stöhnte, kam aber nicht zu Bewusstsein. Vollkommen außer Atem fiel Julia neben Slade auf die Knie. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und einem entsetzten Keuchen sah sie die Verbrennungen in seinem Gesicht und an seiner Hand. Doch zu Shados Erleichterung behielt Julia ihre Nerven.

„Wir müssen ihn schnell ins Lager bringen."

Shado stand auf und packte Slade an seiner Ausrüstung. Aber für die kleine zierliche Frau war der große Mann inklusive seiner Ausrüstung eigentlich viel zu schwer. Julia griff mit ihrer unverletzten Hand ebenfalls zu. Ihre Unterstützung war nicht viel, da Julia körperlich noch lange nicht wieder hergestellt war. Aber was ihr an Kraft fehlte, machte sie mit Entschlossenheit wett. Gemeinsam zogen die Frauen Slade in Flugzeugwrack.

…

Während Julia Slade von seiner Ausrüstung befreite, rührte Shado eine unangenehm riechende schwarze Paste an. Der verletzte Mann kam zu sich, als Shado die Paste in seinem Gesicht auftrug.

„Das stinkt wie Kotze." x

Angesichts dieser flapsigen Bemerkung erschien ein schwaches Lächeln auf Julias und Shados Gesichtern.

„Es wird Deine Verletzungen heilen." x

„Du musst gehen. Verschwinde von hier. Du musst höher gelegenes Gebiet erreichen." x

„Ich werde dich nicht verlassen." x

„Ich will nicht der Grund sein, dass dir etwas geschieht." x

„Dann sind wir uns einig. Denn ich treffe meine eigenen Entscheidungen." x

„Du bist eine starke Frau." x

„Wenn ich jemanden gern habe, gibt es nichts, was ich nicht für sie tun würde." x

„Noch etwas, das wir gemeinsam haben." x

Julia stand im Hintergrund, um Shado bei Slades Versorgung nicht im Weg zu stehen. Während sie dem Gespräch der beiden lauschte, überkam Julia ein ungutes Gefühl. Shado und Slade schienen sie vollkommen vergessen zu haben. Und dann war da der Blick, mit dem Slade Shado ansah. So, wie er sie bisher angesehen hatte. Unbewusst ballte Julia ihre Fäuste. Den Schmerz in ihrer rechten Hand ignorierte sie, denn der Schmerz in ihrem Herzen war um ein vielfaches stärker.

Slade begann zu zittern.

„Das sind die Verbrennungen, die senken deine Körpertemperatur." x

Shado schlug die Decke zurück und legte sich neben ihn. Julia drehte sich weg und verließ das Wrack.

…

Über die Sorge um Slade hatten weder Shado noch Julia an Oliver gedacht. Julia machte sich auf die Suche nach ihm. Aber in dem durch die Raketeneinschläge verwüsteten Feld konnte sie keinerlei Spuren ausmachen. Beruhigend war, dass es keine Leiche gab. Beunruhigend war, dass Julia nicht feststellen konnte, was aus Oliver geworden war. Sein spurloses Verschwinden deutete darauf hin, dass die Männer wiedergekommen waren und Oliver geholt hatten. Langsam kehrte Julia zum Wrack zurück.

…

Die Blicke, die Shado und Slade austauschten, die leisen, für Julia unverständlich gesprochenen, Worte, ließen etwas in ihr zerbrechen. Als sie es nicht länger ertragen konnte, begann Julia, Ausrüstung in drei Rucksäcke zu packen.

„Was tust du da?"

„Dafür sorgen, dass wir vorbereitet sind." Mit ausdrucksloser Miene sah Julia Shado an. „Sie werden wiederkommen. Dann müssen wir bereit sein, zu verschwinden."

Shado warf einen Blick zu Slade. Julia sprach so leise, dass nur Shado sie verstehen konnte.

„Wenn wir hier nicht beizeiten abhauen, werden wir uns alle nicht mehr bewegen. Weil wir dann tot

sind. Aber was weiß ich schon. Ihr beiden seid die Fachleute."

Abrupt drehte Julia Shado den Rücken zu und machte weiter. Sie war nicht besonders geschickt beim Packen, da sie alles einhändig mit links machte. Aber Julia konnte sehr hartnäckig, beinahe störrisch sein, wenn sie etwas unbedingt wollte.

„Shado? Nǐ néng tīng dào wǒ ma? Slade? Kannst du mich hören?" x

Hastig griff Shado nach dem Funkgerät.

„Gott sei Dank, du lebst!" x

„Ja, ich bin auf dem Frachter…" x

Die Verbindung wurde unterbrochen.

„Oliver?...Oliver, melde dich!"

Alle drei lauschten, aber außer Rauschen konnten sie nichts mehr hören. Slade richtete sich mühsam auf.

„Jetzt wissen sie, dass wir noch leben. Kann nicht mehr lange dauern bis sie hier sind und versuchen, das zu ändern."

Shado sah Slade und Julia an. Keiner von beiden war in der Lage, zu rennen oder weite Wege zu gehen. Langsam nickte sie, ihr kam eine Idee.

…

„Slade! Shado! Lauft!" x

Das Flugzeugwrack wurde heftig beschossen. Julia presste ihre gesunde Hand vor ihren Mund, um nur keinen Laut von sich zu geben. Obwohl es nur wenige Augenblicke gewesen sein konnten, schien es Julia eine Ewigkeit, bis die Schüsse aufhörten. Sie konnte Stimmen vernehmen.

„Hier ist niemand." x

„Sie müssen ihre Position verlassen haben. Die Ladungen sind platziert. Hier ist der Zünder. Stellen Sie sicher, dass sie keinen Ort haben, an den sie zurückkehren können. Los. Und du. Du wirst uns jetzt zu den Gräbern bringen. Gehen wir. Hoch mit ihm. Verschwinden wir." x

Langsam kamen die drei aus ihren Verstecken. Julia zitterte wie Espenlaub, gab aber keinen Ton von sich. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah sie sich um. Slade dagegen hatte sofort erkannt, was geschehen war.

„Hast du den Zünder gefunden?" x

„Ja." x

Mit fliegenden Hände entschärfte Shado das Gerät. Sie und Slade seufzten erleichtert auf.

„Wir hatten Glück." x

„Ich hatte Glück. Du warst gut." x

Das Ganze war so schnell gegangen, dass Julia die Gefahr kaum realisieren konnte, bevor sie auch schon wieder vorbei war. Schweigend sah sie zwischen Shado und Slade hin und her.

„So oder so. Sie haben Oliver. Ich werde ihnen folgen." x

Shado griff nach ihrem Köcher und ihrem Bogen.

„Nicht alleine." x

„Du kannst kaum laufen." x

„Erst recht ein Grund, nicht hier zu bleiben. Gib ihnen noch eine Gelegenheit, mich in die Luft zu jagen." x

„Was ist mit mir?"

Die beiden hatten Julia komplett vergessen. Shado schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, auf keinen Fall. Selbst wenn du die Verfolgung durchalten würdest, könntest du nicht kämpfen."

Slade sah Julia an. Für einen Augenblick kam der Mann zum Vorschein, der er vor dem Raketenangriff gewesen war. Er deutete auf den Rucksack, den Julia zuvor gepackt hatte.

„Jules, Shado hat Recht. Nimm mit, was du tragen kannst und geh zu Yao Feis Höhle. Wir treffen uns dort, sobald wir Oliver haben." Slade sah den Widerstand in ihren Augen und ihrer Körperhaltung. „Bitte, Jules, ich kann mir nicht gleichzeitig Sorgen um dich und Oliver machen. Wenn ich weiß, dass du in Sicherheit bist, kann ich mich ganz auf Olivers Befreiung konzentrieren."

Widerstrebend nickte Julia. Sie konnte diesem Argument nichts Sinnvolles entgegensetzen.

„In Ordnung. Aber seid vorsichtig."

Zögernd ging sie auf Slade zu und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann trat sie zurück und ließ ihn und Shado gehen.

…

Julia hörte die Schüsse und dann eine Explosion. Sie hatte Yao Feis Höhle noch nicht erreicht und beschloss, umzukehren. Das war sicher dumm und leichtsinnig, aber trotz allem, was geschehen war, musste sie wissen, wie es den dreien ging. Weder Slade noch Shado hatten erwähnt, wohin sie gehen würden, aber Julia war nicht dumm. Die Männer von dem Schiff waren hinter etwas her, das in der Höhle mit den japanischen Leichen aus dem zweiten Weltkrieg sein sollte. Langsamen Schrittes machte sie sich auf den Weg.

…

Besorgt betrachtete Julia die Spuren. Eine kleine Gruppe wurde von einer größeren verfolgt. Leider wusste sie nach den wenigen Monaten nicht genug über Spurenlesen, um festzustellen, wie weit ihr

diese Gruppen vorauswaren. Allerdings war Julia ziemlich sicher, dass die kleinere Gruppe ihre Freunde waren. Das ungute Gefühl in ihrem Bauch wurde schlimmer. Entschlossen nahm Julia die

Verfolgung wieder auf. Was immer auch geschehen würde, sie wollte bei ihren Freunden sein.

…

Wieder erklangen Schüsse. Irritiert drehte sich Julia um. Die Schüsse kamen nicht aus der Richtung, in der die Spuren führten. Sie musste weiter zurückliegen, als sie gedacht hatte. Julia überlegte nicht lange und wechselte die Richtung.

…

Am Ende ihrer Kräfte erreichte sie ihr Ziel. Bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot, brach Julia zusammen. Sie kam zu spät. Slade hielt Shado in seinen Armen, sie war offensichtlich tot. Olivers Miene verriet, dass er am Boden zerstört war. Allerdings hatte Julia keine Ahnung, wer die blonde Frau war, die nicht weniger fassungslos bei ihren Freunden saß. Zu erschöpft, um die wenigen Schritte zu gehen, kroch Julia auf allen vieren zu Slade. Er nahm sie überhaupt nicht war. Stattdessen wiegte er sanft Shados Leichnam in seinen Armen. In diesem Moment war Julia alles egal. Sie brach ungehemmt in Tränen aus. Sie hatte nicht nur eine Freundin verloren, sondern auch den Mann, dem sie ihr Herz geschenkt hatte.

…

Irgendwann sah Oliver sich in der Lage, Julia in groben Zügen zu schildern, was geschehen war. Als er ihr beschrieb, wie Slade die Männer meterweit durch den Wald geworfen und dann einfach ein Gewehr zerbrochen hatte, schüttelte sie ungläubig den Kopf.

„Das ist das Mirakuru. Es hat nicht nur seine Verbrennungen und seine inneren Verletzungen geheilt. Es hat Slade auch übermenschliche Kräfte verliehen."

Sachlich gab Sara wieder, was sie durch ihre Zeit bei Ivo über das Mirakuru und die Supersoldaten erfahren hatte. Julia war immer noch nicht überzeugt. Saras plötzliches Erscheinen machte sie misstrauisch und die Geschichte, die Julia gerade von ihr gehört hatte, klang vollkommen unglaubwürdig.

„Dann erklär mir mal, wie drei Menschen Slade für tot halten konnten und jetzt ist er hier? Das Zeug erweckt doch keine Toten!"

„Ich weiß es nicht." Sara war über Slades Auftauchen genauso überrascht. „Ich nehme an, er war nur bewusstlos. Wahrscheinlich waren sein Puls und seine Atmung so schwach, dass wir sie ohne medizinische Instrumente nicht wahrnehmen konnten."

„Julia, wir können dir keine Erklärung bieten. Slade lebt und ist unverletzt. Reicht das nicht?"

Zu Olivers Bestürzung sah er Hoffnungslosigkeit in Julias Augen und nicht Erleichterung. Dann dachte er an die Szene auf der Lichtung. Slade hatte nur Shados Leichnam gesehen und Julia komplett ignoriert. Alles, was Slade sagte, bezog sich auf Shado. Julia schien nie ein Teil seines Lebens gewesen zu sein. Als hätte das Mirakuru sämtliche Erinnerungen an Julia aus Slades Gedächtnis gelöscht.

„Es tut mir so leid, Jules."

Olivers Mitgefühl und die Verwendung des Spitznamens, den Slade, ihr gegeben hatte, gaben Julia den Rest. Tränen stiegen in ihren Augen. Hastig drehte sich Julia weg. Um das aufsteigende Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, ballte sie ihre gesunde Hand zur Faust und biss hinein. Oliver trauerte selbst um Shado und wurde zudem von Schuldgefühlen geplagt. Trotzdem fand er die Kraft, Julia in die Arme zu schließen, um sie zu trösten.

…

Bei Shados Beerdigung hielt sich Julia abseits. Sie war traurig über Shados Tod, fühlte sich aber auch von der Frau hintergangen, die sie für ihre Freundin gehalten hatte. Slades Veränderungen machten ihr Angst. Gleichzeitig war sie wütend darüber, dass er sie wie Luft behandelte und reagierte, als hätte er mit Shado eine Beziehung gehabt und nicht Oliver.

Julia griff nach ihrem Rucksack und ging los. Nach wenigen Schritten hatte Oliver sie eingeholt.

„Wo willst du hin?"

„In Yao Feis Höhle. Ich brauche etwas Abstand."

„Du solltest jetzt nicht alleine sein."

Doch Julia schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Ganz im Gegenteil, ich muss jetzt alleine sein. Ich kann das gerade alles nicht ertragen und brauche Zeit für mich. Du weißt, wo du mich finden kannst, wenn ihr…wenn du mich brauchst."

…

„Julia?"

Zögernd betrat Sara die Höhle. Oliver wurde von Slade trainiert, damit sie die Amazo einnehmen konnten. Die Männer waren so beschäftigt, dass sie nicht bemerkten, wie Sara ging.

„Julia? Bist du da?"

„Eine dumme Frage. Etwa auf dem gleichen Level wie ‚Schläfst du schon?'. Was willst du, Sara?"

„Nachsehen, wie es dir geht."

„Gut."

Julia war abweisend. Saras plötzliches Auftauchen, ihre Verstrickung mit Ivo, dies alles hatte sie misstrauisch werden lassen. Ebenso wenig konnte sich Julia vorstellen, dass es Sara interessierte, wie es ihr ging.

„Ich bin nicht deine Feindin, Julia. Oliver hat mir von euch allen erzählt, also auch von der Beziehung zwischen dir und Slade." Sara stockte. „Ich weiß nicht, was in Slade vorgeht, aber das Mirakuru hat nicht nur Auswirkungen auf den Körper. Es verändert auch den Verstand. Im schlimmsten Fall macht es einen Menschen verrückt."

Sara unterbrach sich wieder. Sie schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen, um zu Julia durchzudringen.

„Oliver ist überzeugt davon, dass Slade wirklich etwas für dich empfunden hat. Dass er dich geliebt hat. Und dass das Mirakuru schuld daran ist, wie er sich dir gegenüber jetzt verhält. Nach allem, was ich bei Ivo über das Mirakuru erfahren haben, könnte Oliver Recht haben."

„Er hat sich schon vor dem Mirakuru mir gegenüber so verhalten."

Die Bemerkung platzte einfach aus Julia heraus. Hilflos sah Sara sie an, unfähig, darauf eine passende Antwort zu finden. Aber Julia war es auf einmal gleichgültig, dass sie Sara nicht kannte und nicht wusste, ob sie ihr trauen konnte.

„Es war nach dem Raketenangriff auf unser Lager."

Julia erzählte vollkommen emotionslos, was sich zugetragen hatte. Sara hörte ihr kommentarlos zu. So einige Dinge schienen plötzlich einen Sinn zu bekommen. Aber nichts davon konnte sie Julia sagen. Jedenfalls nicht jetzt.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir dafür eine Erklärung geben, aber was Beziehungen betrifft, bin ich eine totale Versagerin." Sara schluckte. „Ich habe mit dem Freund meiner Schwester geschlafen."

Julia brauchte einen Moment, bis der Groschen fiel. Aber bei allem, was geschehen war, konnte sie diese Eröffnung nicht mehr schockieren. Allerdings hatte Julia zum ersten Mal, seit Sara aufgetaucht war, das Gefühl, dass diese ehrlich war.

„Und was nun?"

Dankbar nahm Sara den Themenwechsel auf und berichtete von den Plänen, die sie, Oliver und Slade geschmiedet hatten.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich euch dabei helfen kann."

Mit gesenktem Kopf starrte Julia ihren verletzten Arm an. Sara folgte ihrem Blick.

„Ich weiß, dass erwarte ich auch gar nicht. Aber du solltest trotzdem wissen, was geschieht. Um auf alles vorbereitet zu sein."

„Okay. Danke."

Sara zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie warf einen erneuten Blick auf Julias Arm.

„Brauchst du etwas? Kann ich irgendetwas für dich tun?"

„Nein. Aber danke, dass du fragst."

Sara nickte.

„Ich komme wieder, wenn das für dich in Ordnung ist."

Diesmal zuckte Julia mit den Schultern.

„Denke schon."

Ein schwaches Grinsen lag auf Saras Gesicht, als sie ging.

…

Heimlich beobachtete Julia Oliver täglich bei seinem Training. Zum ersten Mal beklagte er sich nicht darüber. Im Gegenteil, verbissen wiederholte er jede Übung so lange, bis er sein Ziel erreicht hatte.

Schließlich kam der Tag, an dem er jedes Mal ins Schwarze traf. Julia wusste, was dies bedeutete. Sie griff ihren Rucksack und ging zurück ins Lager.

„Julia!"

Oliver nahm sie ehrlich erfreut in die Arme. Dann musterte er sie genau.

„Du siehst besser aus."

„Wenn du es sagst…"

Ein schüchternes Lächeln erschien auf Julias Gesicht, dass für einen Moment die Trauer darin überdeckte.

„Julia?"

Oliver sah sie fragend an.

„Shados Kräuter, viel Ruhe, regelmäßiges Essen und leichte Bewegung."

„Regelmäßiges Essen?"

Um Julias Mundwinkel zuckte es.

„Viel Fisch. Ähm, eigentlich nur Fisch. Angeln kann ich mit links…"

Oliver und Sara taten ihr den Gefallen und lachten über den schwachen Witz. Dann wurden sie ernst.

„Es ist soweit. Morgen übernehmen wir den Frachter."

„Ich weiß, deswegen bin ich hier."

Julias Blick wanderte durch das Flugzeugwrack, aber Slade war nicht zu sehen.

„Er ist an Shados Grab."

Olivers Blick verriet seine Schuldgefühle, aber Julia nickte nur.

„Wenn alles wie geplant verläuft, holen wir dich übermorgen ab, sobald es hell ist."

„Oliver, es läuft nie, wie es geplant wurde. Das wissen wir drei doch ganz genau. Ich nehme gleich noch ein paar Sachen von hier mit und bringe sie in die Höhle. Nur für den Fall. Und dann werde ich warten." Julia seufzte. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte irgendetwas tun, um zu helfen."

„Das tust du, indem du dich heraushältst."

„Ja, schon klar, Sara, so lenke ich euch nicht ab." Julia wirkte ungeduldig. „Das weiß ich alles, aber deswegen fällt es mir nicht leichter, gar nichts zu tun."

Entschlossen drehte Julia den beiden den Rücken zu und suchte zusammen, was sie mitnehmen wollte.

„Viel Glück."

Spontan nahm sie Oliver und Sara in die Arme und lief dann aus dem Wrack. Besorgt sahen die beiden ihr nach.

…

Julia suchte sich einen Platz mit Aussicht. Nicht zu wissen, was los war, wäre schlimmer, als alles mit anzusehen.

So beobachtete sie, wie Oliver von Ivos Männer gefangen genommen wurde. Und weil Julia wusste, wonach sie suche musste, entdeckte sie auch den Fallschirm. Das Nachtsichtgerät, das sie aus dem Flugzeugwrack mitgenommen hatte, war dabei eine Hilfe. Der Frachter war von ihrem Platz zu weit weg, um etwas zu hören, aber Julia konnte Mündungsfeuer und die Flammen von Explosionen sehen. Plötzlich änderte der Frachter seinen Kurs, er lief direkt auf die Küste zu. Julia runzelte die Stirn. Er konnte jeden Moment auf Grund laufen und das war nicht Sinn und Zweck dieser Aktion. Irgendwann beobachtete Julia, wie Menschen über Bord sprangen. Ihr Kopf sackte auf ihre Brust. Trotz allen Trainings war die Übernahme des Schiffs gescheitert.

…

Im Morgengrauen beobachtete Julia, wie Menschen das Ufer erreichten und schnell im Wald verschwanden. Für einen Augenblick überlegte sie, ob sie zum Flugzeugwrack gehen sollte. Mit einem Kopfschütteln tat Julia diesen Gedanken ab. Sie wusste nicht, wer dort sein würde. Und selbst wenn ihre Freunde es geschafft hatten, konnte es dort immer noch jederzeit zu einem Kampf kommen. Sie wäre da nur im Weg.

Warten war nicht wirklich Julias Stärke. Aber sie blieb an ihrem Aussichtspunkt. Julia würde diesen Platz erst aufgeben, wenn Oliver oder Sara sie holen würden. Oder wenn sie sicher war, dass beide tot waren.

Julia sah, wie ein kleines Boot den Frachter verließ und auf den Strand zu hielt. Ihr Herz machte einen Satz, als sie Slade erkannte. Aber selbst auf diese Entfernung und durch ein Fernglas beobachtet, konnte Julia erkennen, dass er nicht mehr ihr Slade war. Er bewegte sich anders, hatte eine andere Körperhaltung. Julia atmete ein paar Mal heftig, doch dann hatte sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Keine Tränen, nicht jetzt. Als das Boot die Insel wieder verließ, blieb Julia diesmal ruhig. Und wartete weiter.

…

Als sie das U-Boot neben dem Frachter auftauchen sah, hatte Julia eine Ahnung, dass, was immer dort unten vorging, bald vorbei sein würde. Julia hatte kein konkretes Zeitgefühl, aber es schien ihr Stunden später, als der Frachter explodierte, auseinander brach und sank. Er ging nicht komplett unter, da das Wasser dort nicht tief genug war. Diesmal konnte Julia niemanden ausmachen, der vom Frachter sprang und versuchte, das rettende Ufer zu erreichen. Ununterbrochen starrte sie durch das Nachtsichtgerät, bis ihre Augen vor Anstrengung tränten. Erfolglos.

…

Als die Sonne aufging, machte sich Julia auf den mühsamen Weg hinunter zum Strand. Langsam wanderte sie am Wasser entlang. Julia hatte gehofft, Überlebende zu finden und befürchtet, angespülte Leichen zu entdecken. Tatsächlich fand sie keines von beiden. Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah sie zum Wrack des Frachters hinüber. An verschiedenen Stellen stieg Rauch empor. Die letzten Feuer waren schon vor einiger Zeit verloschen. Die Explosion war zu heftig gewesen, um niemanden zu töten. Es waren auch keine Trümmer angespült worden.

„Die Strömung…vielleicht geht sie aufs Meer hinaus."

Julia merkte nicht einmal, dass sie ihre Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte. Mit leerem Blick sah sie vor sich hin. Mit einem lauten Seufzer, der eher ein Schluchzer war, kam Julia ins hier und jetzt zurück. Sie ging noch etwas am Wasser längs und sammelte drei Stück Treibholz. Anschließend stieg sie zu den Gräbern von Shado, deren und Olivers Vater hinauf. Langsam und mühselig schnitzte sie in jedes Stück Treibholz einen Namen. Da Julia mit links arbeitete, sahen die Buchstaben ungelenk aus. Zum Schluss legte sie die Hölzer sorgfältig neben den Gräbern ab und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Es tut mir so leid. Ich wünschte, ich hätte bei euch sein können."

Tränen stiegen in Julias Augen, in ihrer Kehle bildete sich ein Schluchzen. Entschlossen drängte sie beides zurück.

„Danke für alles, was ihr für mich getan habt. Ich verspreche euch, dass es nicht umsonst gewesen ist."

Julia drehte sich um und verließ den Ort der Trauer und des Verlustes.

…

Ihr nächstes Ziel war das Plateau, auf dem Slade sie das erste Mal geküsst hatte. Einige Minuten stand sie reglos da und sah aufs Meer hinaus. Dann bahnte sich der Schmerz in ihr einen Weg. Wie damals schrie Julia alle ihre Gefühle hinaus. Diesmal kam Slade nicht. Niemand kam. Julia schrie noch lauter, wilder. Sie hörte erst auf, als sie heiser war. Dann kamen die Tränen. Julia brach auf dem Plateau zusammen, wurde von Schluchzer geschüttelt.

…

Julia hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie auf dem Plateau lag, als sie sich langsam wieder beruhigte. Ihr war kalt, sie fühlte sich vollkommen ausgelaugt. Mühsam stand Julia auf, schwankte. Mit vorsichtigen Schritten machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Höhle.

…

Julia konnte es kaum glauben, dass sie ihr Ziel endlich erreicht hatte. Die Sonne war schon untergangen und das letzte Stück ihres Weges war besonders schwierig gewesen. Erschöpft legte Julia sich hin, wickelte sich in ihre Decke und schloss die Augen. Aber der Schlaf wollte nicht kommen. Julias Gedanken kreisten um Erlebnisse und Gespräche mit Slade, Oliver und Shado. Momentaufnahmen einer ungewöhnlichen und doch glücklichen Zeit. Eine Zeit, die endgültig verloren war. Wieder kamen die Tränen. Julia ließ ihnen freien Lauf. Irgendwann bekam die Erschöpfung die Oberhand und Julia schlief ein.

…

Als Julia aufwachte, war der Morgen schon recht weit fortgeschritten. Sie trat vor die Höhle und sah sich um.

„Okay, genug getrauert. Es wird Zeit, dass ich mein Versprechen einhalte."

Julia nahm den Kampf mit dem täglichen Leben auf Lian Yu auf.


	6. Kapitel 06

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚Arrow' gehören CW Network, Berlanti Productions, DC Entertainment und Warner Bros. Television. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. Über Rückmeldungen von Euch freue ich mich.

**Kapitel 6**

_eine lange Zeit später_

Wie ein Geist rannte die Gestalt durch den Wald. Hindernisse schien es für sie nicht zu geben. Umgestürzte Bäume, einzelne Felsen, Gräben, über alles sprang die Gestalt hinweg. Eine verwischte Bewegung und der Vogel war tot, durchbohrt von einem Pfeil.

Julia blieb gerade lange genug stehen, um den Vogel aufzuheben, den Pfeil zu entfernen, ihn zu prüfen und dann gesäubert in den Köcher zurückzustecken. Dann lief sie mit gleichem Tempo weiter. Julia hielt immer wieder kurz an, um essbare Pflanzen und Kräuter zu sammeln. Schließlich kam sie am Strand an. Dank des Vogels würde es heute kein Fisch geben. Aber damit er wirklich gut schmeckte, bedurfte es etwas Würze. Julia hatte oberhalb der Hochwasserlinie große Steine mit Mulden aufgereiht. Darin ließ sie Meerwasser verdunsten, um Salz zu gewinnen. Leider gab es auf Lian Yu viel schlechtes Wetter, so dass die Ausbeute meistens nur mager war. Die letzten Tage waren aber sonnig und warm gewesen, daher hatte Julia Glück. Sorgfältig kratzte sie das Salz aus den Steinen, verstaute es in einem kleinen Lederbeutel und machte sich auf den Rückweg.

Unterwegs blieb sie abrupt stehen. Julia starrte die Fußspuren vor sich durchdringend an. Auf Grund der Größe tippte sie auf Männerschuhe. Jemand war auf der Insel.

…

Aufs höchste angespannt folgte Julia den Spuren. Bereits nach kurzer Zeit wurde ihr klar, welches Ziel der Mann hatte: das Flugzeugwrack. Als der Wald in die Lichtung mündete, blieb Julia gut versteckt. Sie konnte niemanden sehen, roch aber den Rauch eines Feuers. Immer im Wald in Deckung bleibend, umrundete Julia die Lichtung, bis sie sich dem Wrack von hinten nähern konnte. Ihre Augen bestätigten nun die Erkenntnis ihrer Nase: im Wrack brannte ein Feuer. Lautlos legte sie den Vogel und den Beutel mit den Pflanzen ab und schlich sich von hinten ins Wrack.

Der Angriff kam schnell, aber nicht unerwartet. Julia wehrte ihn mit einem harten Schlag ihres Bogens ab. Ein Sprung nach hinten brachte sie außer Reichweite seiner Arme und Beine. Mit einer flinken, fließenden Bewegung legte Julia einen Pfeil auf die Sehne und schoss. Dank einer scheinbar unmöglichen Bewegung wich der Angreifer ihrem Pfeil knapp aus. Dabei rutschte die Kapuze, die er trug, von seinem Kopf.

„Julia, ich bin es, Oliver! Nicht schießen!"

Nach einem Moment der Überraschung senkte Julia ihren Bogen.

„Oliver?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, hob den Bogen wieder.

„Das kann nicht sein, du bist tot. Du bist bei dem Angriff auf den Frachter gestorben."

„Nein, Julia, bin ich nicht. Ich lebe."

Im Flugzeugwrack herrschte trotz des Feuers ein Halbdunkel. Julia wich ein paar Schritte zurück, so dass Sonnenlicht durch eine Öffnung einfallen und den Mann vor ihr anstrahlen konnte. Es war Oliver. Und auch wieder nicht. Julia war verunsichert.

„Julia, bitte."

Zu Olivers Verblüffung drehte sich Julia plötzlich um und rannte aus dem Wrack. Er lief hinter ihr her, konnte aber nur noch sehen, wie sie im Wald verschwand.

„Verdammt, ist die schnell!"

Kopfschüttelnd kehrte Oliver ins Wrack zurück.

…

Zuerst war Julia ziellos durch den Wald gelaufen, immer darauf bedacht, sich lautlos zu bewegen und möglichst wenig Spuren zu hinterlassen. Anschließend ging sie zu den Gräbern. Seit Julia die Treibhölzer dort abgelegt hatte, war sie nicht mehr hier gewesen. Sie brauchte diesen Ort nicht, um sich an ihre Freunde zu erinnern. Und an ihre verlorene Liebe.

„Ich verstehe das nicht…"

Durcheinander streckte sie ihre Hand aus und berührte mit den Fingerspitzen das Holzstück, auf dem Olivers Name stand.

„Du bist gestorben…du kannst nicht hier sein…"

In Julias Kopf drehten sich die Gedanken ziellos im Kreis.

„War ich zu lange alleine? Werde ich jetzt verrückt?"

Julia seufzte. Es gab nur einen Weg, dass herauszufinden.

…

Diesmal wählte Julia den direkten Weg über die Lichtung. Sie hatte diese etwa zur Hälfte überquert, als Oliver aus dem Flugzeugwrack trat. Er ging Julia langsam entgegen. Als sie nur noch wenige Meter voneinander entfernt waren, blieben beide stehen.

Oliver betrachtete die junge Frau vor sich. Als Julia auf Lian Yu gestrandet war, hatte sie einen Kurzhaarschnitt getragen und ein paar Pfund zu viel auf den Hüften. Ihre Figur war weich und sehr weiblich gewesen, ihre Haut eher blass. Nun trug sie ihre rotbraunen Haare zu einem dicken Zopf geflochten, der ihr den Rücken hinunter hing. Ihr Körper wies kein Gramm Fett auf, wie ihm das verschlissene, sehr kurze, ärmellose Shirt verriet, dass sie trug. Stattdessen hatte Julia Muskeln aufgebaut. Leicht erstaunt nahm Oliver wahr, dass ihre Bauchmuskeln ein Sixpack zeigten. Ihre Haut war durch die viele Zeit im Freien gleichmäßig gebräunt. Julia sah umwerfend aus. Dass ihr dies nicht bewusst war, machte sie noch attraktiver.

Julia betrachtete den jungen Mann vor sich. Als sie Oliver kennengelernt hatte, wirkte er oft wie ein zu groß geratener kleiner Junge. Die eher längeren Haare und das glatt rasierte Gesicht hatten diese Bild noch unterstützt. Ein krasser Gegensatz dazu war der sehnige, muskulöse Körper, den er durch das viele Training mit Slade und Shado bekommen hatte. Sein Blick war die meiste Zeit offen und freundlich gewesen. Außer wenn er sich über irgendetwas beschwert hatte. Jetzt trug Oliver seine Haar sehr kurz und einen Drei-Tage-Bart. Seine Kleidung verbarg den Körper. Aber Julia hatte so eine Ahnung, dass Oliver jetzt noch durchtrainierter war als damals. Sein Blick wirkte verschlossen, aber das zögernde Lächeln, mit dem er sie ansah, war auch in seinen Augen. Als Oliver auf Julia zugegangen war, hatten seine Bewegungen sie an eine Raubkatze erinnert. Was immer ihm auch widerfahren war, hatte aus Oliver einen Mann gemacht, und zwar einen gefährlichen.

Die ganze Situation war surreal. Julia hatte das Gefühl, mit einem Geist zu sprechen. Oliver war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Frau vor sich noch kannte.

„Wo bist du gewesen, wenn du nicht auf dem Frachter umgekommen bist? Was ist mit Sara und Slade? Leben sie auch noch? Und wieso hast du mich nicht aus dieser verdammten Hölle geholt? Wie lange bist du schon hier? Warum hast du mich nicht gesucht, wenn du wieder hier bist?"

Die Fragen platzten nur so aus Julia heraus, sie vergaß dabei glatt, Luft zu holen. Das zögernde Lächeln auf Olivers Gesicht vertiefte sich, wurde aber auch gleichzeitig traurig. Mit ausgestreckter, offener Hand ging Oliver auf Julia zu, wollte die Distanz zwischen ihnen aufheben. Doch Julias Blick wurde misstrauisch und sie wich sofort zurück. Abrupt blieb Oliver stehen und senkte die Hand, hielt aber Julias Blick stand.

„Das sind viele Fragen, auf die es keine kurze Antwort gibt. Vielleicht kommst du mit zum Lager und ich sage dir, was du wissen willst."

Julia sah an Oliver vorbei auf das Wrack. Ihr Blick wurde gequält. Bevor sie Oliver eine Antwort geben konnte, knurrte ihr Magen und erinnerte Julia an den Vogel und die Tasche mit Pflanzen, die hinter dem Flugzeug lagen. Das gab schließlich den Ausschlag und sie nickte.

„Ich habe heute Morgen einen Fisch gefangen. Den könnte ich uns machen…"

Erwartungsvoll sah Oliver Julia an, froh darüber, dass sie mitkommen würde. Ein Schmunzeln zuckte um ihre Mundwinkel.

„Wie wäre es außerdem mit gegrilltem Huhnersatz und Gemüse? Oder ist dein Fisch so groß, das wir beide davon satt werden?"

Oliver lächelte, diesmal ohne Einschränkungen. Es gab also auch etwas, dass sich nicht geändert hatte. Julias pragmatische Art, die sie mit Slade gemeinsam hatte, war immer noch vorhanden.

„Oh, er ist soooo groß!"

Mit einem todernsten Blick breitete Oliver seine Arme aus. Julias Antwort fiel genauso ernst aus.

„Sicher. Wahrscheinlich wie mein Vogel. Der ist etwa so groß wie ein Strauß."

Für einen Moment behielten beide ihre ernste Miene bei und brachen dann gemeinsam in Gelächter aus.

Erschrocken schlug Julia sich die Hand vor den Mund. Wie konnte sie nur lachen? Wie eine Schildkröte in ihren Panzer zog sich Julia in sich selbst zurück.

Angesicht von Julias Reaktion hörte Oliver ebenfalls auf, zu lachen. Seine Miene wurde ausdruckslos. Das würde schwierig werden.

…

Während des Kochens und der Mahlzeit sprachen Oliver und Julia nur das Nötigste miteinander. Julia war noch nicht bereit, sich Oliver zu öffnen. Und er machte sich viele Gedanken über die Antworten auf Julias Fragen.

„Du wollest mir Antworten geben. Erzähl mir, was auf dem Frachter geschehen ist. Und danach."

Oliver nickte langsam. Anfangs stockend berichtete er von den Geschehnissen. Wie aus seinem Freund sein Feind wurde. Von Saras Tod. Und wie schwere Trümmer sein Leben retteten, weil sie Slade unter sich begruben.

„Ich hatte die Wahl: Slade das Heilmittel zu geben oder ihn zu töten. Ich wollte in Slade unbedingt meinen Freund sehen. Aber er hat alle Menschen bedroht, die mir etwas bedeuten. Er war so voller Hass…Ich habe nicht lange überlegt und ihm einen Pfeil ins Auge gestoßen."

Julia schnappte nach Luft.

„Du hast Slade getötet anstatt ihm das Heilmittel zu geben? Ist dir nicht der Gedanke gekommen, dass das Mirakuru aus ihm gesprochen hat? Dass er nach dem Heilmittel wieder er selbst gewesen wäre?"

„Ja, Julia, ich habe meinen Freund getötet, weil ich nicht bereit war, das Risiko einzugehen. Das Risiko, dass er auch dich gefoltert oder getötet hätte, weil wir Freunde sind und ich mich um dich sorge."

„Sicher. Deswegen hast du mich auch auf Lian Yu zurückgelassen."

Julias Stimme klang ätzend. Die Verachtung in ihrem Blick verletzte Oliver, trotzdem hielt er ihrem Blick stand.

„Du solltest dir vielleicht erst zu Ende anhören, was ich zu sagen habe, bevor du mich verurteilst. Oder mich abgrundtief hasst, sowie Slade mich zum Schluss gehasst hat."

Oliver berichtete von Hong Kong und A.R.G.U.S., von seinen Fluchtversuchen und den Maßnahmen, die Amanda Waller dagegen getroffen hatte. Seine Stimme klang dabei so distanziert, als berichtete er von einer anderen Person.

„Deswegen habe ich dich nie erwähnt oder versucht, dich von Lian Yu zu holen. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie mit dir dasselbe machen. Und ich habe darauf vertraut, dass du hier überleben kannst. Dass dir Shado und Slade alles beigebracht haben, was du dazu brauchst."

Oliver verstummte. Er hatte alles gesagt, was er sagen konnte und wollte.

„Du hast noch nicht gesagt, wie lange du schon hier bist und ob du mir von deiner…Rückkehr erzählen wolltest."

„Ich bin erst ein paar Tage zurück. Und ja, ich wollte mit dir reden. Aber ich brauchte erst etwas Zeit für mich. Davon abgesehen, du bist nicht leicht zu finden. Ich habe immer wieder deine Spuren gesehen, konnte aber nicht feststellen, wo du dein Lager hast."

Fragend sah Oliver Julia an.

„Ich bin nur vorsichtig. Auf dieser Insel muss man immer mit allem rechnen."

Dem konnte Oliver nicht widersprechen. Julia stand auf.

„Tut mir Leid, Oliver, aber das alles…"

Julia blickte Oliver an und sah nur Slades Mörder, nicht einen Freund. Außerdem fühlte sie sich von ihm im Stich gelassen. Sicher, Oliver hatte auf ihre Fragen Antworten und Erklärungen gehabt. Aber im Moment konnte oder wollte Julia diese nicht akzeptieren.

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Weg von hier." Julia starrte das Wrack an. „Ich kann hier nicht mehr bleiben. Zu viele schlechte Erinnerungen."

„Und wo finde ich dich?"

„Nirgendwo. Ich weiß ja, wo ich dich finde." Nach wenigen Schritten drehte sich Julia zu Oliver um. „Versuch nicht, mein Lager zu finden. Das könnte dir nicht gut bekommen. Du würdest vielleicht feststellen, dass du nicht der einzige bist, der einen Freund töten kann."

Julia rannte los und Oliver sah ihr ausdruckslos nach, wie sie zwischen den Bäumen verschwand.

…

Trotz Julias Warnung versuchte Oliver, ihr Lager zu finden, aber erfolglos. Er fand mehrfach Spuren von ihr, aber die endeten immer in einer Sackgasse. Die Insel war groß genug, um sich zu verstecken. Zudem hatte Julia mehr als genug Zeit gehabt, sie zu erkunden und ein sicheres Versteck zu finden. Daher gab Oliver die Suche irgendwann auf. Wenn Julia so weit war, würde sie wieder bei ihm auftauchen.

…

Julia beobachtete aus einem Versteck heraus, wie Oliver versuchte, ihren Spuren zu folgen. Seit dem Untergang der Amazo hatte sie alleine auf Lian Yu gelebt. Trotzdem hatte sie sich immer so verhalten, als wäre das Gegenteil der Fall. Eine Lektion, die ihr Slade immer wieder eingetrichtert hatte und die durch Ivos Auftauchen bestätigt wurde. Julia fühlte sich bei Olivers vergeblichen Versuchen sowohl erleichtert als auch enttäuscht. Erleichtert, weil sie anscheinend alles beim Verwischen ihrer Spuren richtig machte. Enttäuscht, weil Julia auf eine Konfrontation mit Oliver aus war. Slades Ermordung durch Oliver und dass er sie zurückgelassen hatten, kochten in ihr. Eine körperliche Auseinandersetzung, bei der sie Oliver so richtig fertig machen konnte, wäre ein Ventil gewesen, diese Wut loszuwerden. Leider bot Oliver Julia keine Gelegenheit dazu.

Die einzige, wenn auch nur kurzfristige, Erleichterung bot Julia exzessive körperliche Bewegung. Sie rannte in einem selbst für sie ungewöhnlich hohen Tempo durch den Wald, suchte sich schwierigste Kletterpartien und schwamm in den nicht ungefährlichen Meeresströmungen. Sobald Julia aber wieder in ihrem Lager war, kochte die Wut in ihr hoch. Schließlich wurde Julia klar, dass sie einen anderen Weg finden musste.

Am nächsten Tag ging Julia direkt nach Sonnenaufgang los und suchte sich einen ruhigen Platz am Strand. Zuerst machte sie, wie jeden Tag, Thai Chi. Anschließend setzte Julia sich hin und betrachtete das Meer. Mit Hilfe von Atemübungen, die Shado ihr gezeigt hatte, beruhigte sie Puls und Herzschlag. Als Julia sich ruhig genug fühlte, schloss sie die Augen, lauschte dem Meeresrauschen und ließ ihren Gedanken freien Lauf.

…

„Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, jemals wieder etwas von dir zu sehen, außer ein paar verwischten Spuren im Wald."

Oliver sah zu Julia hinüber. Sie hielt ein paar Fische in der Hand und wartete ab. Julias Miene verriet nichts darüber, was in ihr vorging.

„Nun komm schon rein. Was ist mit den Fischen?"

„Ein Angebot für einen Waffenstillstand."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass wir Krieg haben."

Beide musterten sich ausdruckslos, unsicher, wie es weitergehen sollte. War von ihrer Freundschaft noch etwas übrig? Oder hatten die Ereignisse jede Spur davon vernichtet?

…

Wie einige Tage zuvor bereiteten Julia und Oliver gemeinsam und überwiegend schweigend die Mahlzeit zu. Und wie einige Tage zuvor ergriff Julia als erste das Wort, nachdem beide gegessen hatten und kam direkt auf den Punkt.

„Hast du dich jemals gefragt, was gewesen wäre, wenn du Slade das Heilmittel gegeben hättest anstatt ihn zu töten?"

„Natürlich, unzählige Male. Slade war mein Freund. Vor dem Einsatz gegen den Frachter hat er mich als seinen Bruder bezeichnet. Aber dank des Mirakuru war Slade auch verrückt. Es hat seinen Körper geheilt und ihn fast unverwundbar gemacht, aber es hat seinen Geist zerstört, sein Wesen. Der Mann auf dem Frachter, der mich gefoltert hat, hatte mit dem Mann, der unser Freund war, nichts mehr gemeinsam."

„Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein? Das Heilmittel hätte ihn vielleicht wieder zu ihm selbst werden lassen."

„Vielleicht, Julia, aber ich glaube nicht. Ich denke, das Mirakuru schädigt das Gehirn. Sara war auch der Meinung, auf Grund der Forschungen, die Ivo betrieben hat. Das Heilmittel mag die körperlichen Folgen des Mirakuru umkehren, aber ich konnte und kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es das auch mit Hirnschäden macht. Und da ist noch etwas."

Oliver überlegte, wie er Julia schonend davon berichten konnte, aber es gab keine schonende Methode, jemandem so etwas zu sagen.

„Im U-Boot, bevor ich Slade das Mirakuru gegen habe, hat er Shado gesagt, dass er sie liebt. Und das er es bedauerte, ihr nicht schon früher seine Gefühle gestanden zu haben."

Oliver hob in einer hilflosen Geste die Arme.

„Ich wollte dir das nicht sagen, die ganze Situation war schon schlimm genug. Aber vielleicht war Slade schon vor dem Mirakuru nicht der Mann, für den wir ihn gehalten haben."

Julia dachte an die Zeit nach dem Raketenangriff, an Slades vollkommen verändertes Verhalten ihr gegenüber. Konnte Slade Kopfverletzungen erlitten haben, welche diese Verhaltensänderungen hervorgerufen hatten? Wenn ja, hatte das Mirakuru diese wahrscheinlich noch schlimmer gemacht.

Oliver hatte das Gefühl, sehen zu können, wie die Gedanken in Julias Kopf hin und her rasten. Vor dem Auftauchen von Ivo hatte er nie etwas anderes gedacht, als das Slade Julia liebte. Daher hatte Oliver keine Erklärung für dessen Liebeserklärung an Shado. Er wünschte sich sehr, ihr diese grausame Wahrheit vorenthalten zu können. Aber Oliver wusste etwas ganz genau: Mit Julia würde er nur ins Reine kommen, wenn er ihr alle Fragen wahrheitsgemäß und offen beantworten würde.

„A.R.G.U.S."

„Was ist damit?"

Oliver war etwas verblüfft über den Themenwechsel.

„Du hast gesagt, dass du ihnen nichts von mir erzählt hast, damit sie mit mir nicht dasselbe machen wie mit dir. Wieso bist du dir so sicher, dass sie das versucht hätten? Vielleicht hätten sie mich einfach nach Hause gebracht."

Oliver schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Okay, vielleicht hätten sie nicht versucht, dich zu einer Agentin auszubilden. Aber Amanda Waller hätte dich niemals nach Hause gelassen. Dein Wissen über die Existenz von A.R.G.U.S. hätte dich zu einem Risiko gemacht. Wahrscheinlich wärest du exekutiert worden."

Julia ließ sich ihren Schock über diese Antwort nicht anmerken. Aber noch war sie nicht mit allen Fragen durch.

„Wird A.R.G.U.S. irgendwann hier auftauchen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

Dazu wusste Julia nichts mehr zu sagen. Mit gerunzelter Stirn starrte sie ins Feuer. Oliver räusperte sich.

„Darf ich dir auch einige Fragen stellen?"

Julia musterte Oliver durchdringend, dann nickte sie wortlos.

„Wie hast du überlebt? Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich bin dankbar dafür. Aber dir ging es nicht gut, als wir versucht haben, die Amazo zu übernehmen."

Julia schwieg einen Moment, in Erinnerungen versunken.

„Ich wollte oft aufgeben. Aber dann musste ich daran denken, wie ihr drei um mein Leben gekämpft habt. Zweimal. Es wäre euch gegenüber nicht fair gewesen, wenn ich nicht durchgehalten hätte. Es hat einige Wochen gedauert, bis ich wieder gesund war. Shados Kräuter hatten daran einen großen Anteil. Ich konnte Fallen stellen und fischen, aber ich habe trotzdem oft gehungert. Es war Slades Idee, mich wie eine Linkshänderin auszubilden. Als der Arm verheilt war, habe ich seine und Shados Lektionen wiederholt, aber mit links. Außerdem habe ich mühsam gelernt, alle anderen Dinge, die ich bisher mit rechts gemacht hatte, jetzt mit links zu tun. Irgendwann war das so normal, wie vorher alles mit rechts zu machen. Und dann wurde mir langweilig."

„Was?"

Verdutzt sah Oliver die versonnen vor sich hin lächelnde Julia an.

„Naja, hier gibt es nicht viel zu tun. Mit uns vieren war es etwas anderes. Wir haben uns unterhalten, zusammen trainiert oder einfach Spaß gehabt." Spontan erschien ein glückliches Lächeln auf Julias Gesicht. „Erinnerst du dich an das verrückte Footballspiel? Mein erstes übrigens. Football ist in Deutschland nicht sehr verbreitet. Ich hatte einen Heidenspaß."

„Hatten wir alle."

Auch Oliver lächelte. Sie hatten damals die Footballregeln sehr frei interpretiert und hauptsächlich Unsinn gemacht. Vier Erwachsene, die sich wie kleine Kinder aufgeführten und es nur genossen hatten. Julias Lächeln verblasste langsam.

„Nun, wie auch immer, ich brauchte etwas, das mich beschäftigte. Zuerst habe ich mir einen Ort für ein neues Lager gesucht. Das Flugzeugwrack und Yao Feis Höhle waren mit zu vielen Erinnerungen belastet. Als ich mit meinem neuen Zuhause fertig war, habe ich, äh, Sport gemacht. Laufen, springen, klettern, schwimmen, was auch immer mir eingefallen ist. Um es interessanter zu machen, habe ich irgendwann den Bogen dazu genommen. Naja, das Ergebnis siehst du vor dir."

„Und dein Arm?"

Julia starrte auf ihren rechten Arm, an dem sie eine Kombination aus Armschutz und Handschuh trug. Widerwillig öffnete sie die Verschnürung und zeigte Oliver ihren vernarbten Unterarm.

„Ich habe nicht mehr die Kraft darin wie vor dem Unfall, aber sonst ist alles in Ordnung. Shado hat gute Arbeit geleistet." Julia deutete auf ihre Armstulpe. „Shado hatte vor, mir so etwas zu machen. Sie hat mir ausführlich davon erzählt. War nicht ganz einfach, das Ding herzustellen."

Oliver wusste, wie schwer verletzt Julia damals gewesen war. Die Narben bestätigten seine Erinnerungen. Umso erstaunlicher war, wie sie damit klar kam. Julia fühlte sich unwohl dabei, Oliver ihre Narben sehen zu lassen. Hastig legte sie den Armschutz wieder an. Neugierig beobachtete Oliver, wie geschickt sie dabei vorging. Julia hatte sich definitiv mit ihrem Handicap arrangiert.

Als Julia fertig war, sah sie Oliver abwartend an. Hatte er noch mehr Fragen? Sie hoffte nicht.

Oliver versuchte, in Julias Gesicht zu lesen. Es war ihr unangenehm, seine Fragen zu beantworten, aber sie tat es trotzdem. Vielleicht nicht immer so ausführlich, wie er gehofft hatte, aber das war ihr gutes Recht.

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?"

„Ich versteh nicht…"

„Mit uns. Ich weiß, dass du wütend auf mich bist, Julia. Aber wir sind nun mal beide hier. Also, wie geht es jetzt weiter?"

Diesmal versuchte Julia, in Olivers Gesicht zu lesen. Aber der hatte in seiner Zeit bei A.R.G.U.S. die perfekte ausdruckslose Miene gelernt.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Oliver. Ich würde gerne dort weitermachen, wo wir aufgehört haben. Als Freunde, die sich umeinander kümmern. Aber dafür ist zu viel geschehen. Wir sind beide nicht mehr die Menschen, die wir damals waren."

„Das ist richtig. Aber vielleicht können die Menschen, die wir jetzt sind, auch Freunde werden. Außer uns gibt es niemanden auf Lian Yu."

Julia zuckte mit den Schultern. Oliver sagte nichts, was sie sich nicht schon selbst gesagt hatte. Konnte sie ihn ansehen und nicht immer an Slade denken? Oder an Shado? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber darum ging es nicht. Julia traf eine Entscheidung.

„Ich habe immer geglaubt, dass wirkliche Freundschaft sich erst in schwierigen Zeiten zeigt. Wer zu einem hält, wenn es einem dreckig geht, der ist ein wahrer Freund. Wenn ich dir jetzt, wo schwierige Zeiten herrschen, keine Freundin sein kann, wann dann?"

Slade hatte versucht, Oliver beizubringen, niemandem zu vertrauen außer sich selbst und sich an niemanden zu binden. Da Oliver damals nicht bereit gewesen war, sich diese Denkweise zu eigen zu machen, waren aus ihm und Slade schließlich Freunde geworden. Ohne das Mirakuru und Shados Tod wären sie wahrscheinlich heute immer noch Freunde. Seine Zeit bei A.R.G.U.S. hatte Oliver gelehrt, dass es Zeiten gab, in denen er Slades Denkweise brauchte, um zu Überleben. Aber hier und jetzt war keine dieser Zeiten. Hier und jetzt brauchte er Julias Freundschaft, auch wenn er dies nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Zudem war sich Oliver sicher, dass es Julia umgekehrt genauso ging. Darauf hatte er gesetzt.

Julia beobachtete Olivers Mienenspiel. Er zeigte nicht viel von dem, was er dachte oder fühlte. Aber das Wenige reichte ihr aus.

„Ich schlage dir einen Handel vor, Oliver."

Abrupt wurde seine Miene komplett ausdruckslos. Ein Handel passte nicht zu wahrer Freundschaft. Um Julias Mundwickel zuckte es, als sie Olivers Reaktion sah.

„Du unterrichtest mich. Dafür zeige ich dir mein Lager."

„Worin soll ich dich unterrichten? Du bist hier doch bestens klar gekommen."

Das Schmunzeln um Julias Mundwinkel verschwand, ihr Ausdruck wurde ernst.

„Ich will richtig kämpfen lernen. Mehr als das, was Slade und Shado mir in den wenigen Monaten beibringen konnten. Lehre mich Mandarin und jede andere Fremdsprache, die du kannst, damit mein Kopf endlich wieder Arbeit bekommt. Bring mir alles bei, was du kannst und ich nicht."

Oliver musterte Julia durchdringend. Er verstand ihr Bedürfnis nach geistiger Herausforderung. Dass sie intelligent war, hatten er, Shado und Slade schnell entdeckt. In den wenigen gemeinsamen Monaten gab es genug Dinge, die Julia lernen musste, so dass ihr Kopf und Körper ständig beschäftigt waren. Sie hatte Slade so lange genervt, bis er anfing, ihr ein paar Brocken Spanisch beizubringen. Wenn Shado ihn in Mandarin unterrichtete, hatte Julia stets lange Ohren gemacht. Keiner von ihnen hatte damals verstanden, wie sie mit diesem Wissenshunger in ihrem alten Leben klargekommen war. Nach ihren Erzählungen war es ziemlich gleichförmig gewesen, ohne große Herausforderungen.

„Das wäre ein schlechter Handel von meiner Seite aus." Diesmal zuckte es um Olivers Mundwinkel. „Du bekommst ziemlich viel nur für den Standort deines Lagers, den ich sicher mit der Zeit auch ohne deine Hilfe entdecken könnte. Ich will mehr."

„Und was?"

„Wir bringen uns gegenseitig alles bei, was der andere nicht kann."

Diesmal musterte Julia Oliver durchdringend. Dann streckte sie ihre Hand aus.

„Deal?"

Fest ergriff Oliver Julias Hand.

„Deal."


	7. Kapitel 07

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚Arrow' gehören CW Network, Berlanti Productions, DC Entertainment und Warner Bros. Television. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. Über Rückmeldungen von Euch freue ich mich.

Hinweis: x = Übersetzung des Scripts

**Kapitel 7**

_eine lange Zeit später_

„Ich denke, ich bin bereit, Jules."

„Oliver…"

Julia sah ihn unglücklich an. Irgendwann hatte Oliver angefangen, sie mit diesem Spitznamen anzusprechen, wenn ihm etwas wirklich wichtig war. Inzwischen nannte er sie nur noch ‚Julia', wenn sie eine Meinungsverschiedenheit hatten.

„Willst du nicht zurück? Zu deinen Freunden, deiner Familie?"

„Sie halten mich seit Jahren für tot. Außerdem hatte ich von beidem nicht viel."

„Du musst mich nicht begleiten, du kannst hier bleiben."

Julia schnaubte und funkelte Oliver an. Schließlich gab sie nach.

„Eine Bitte: keine Lügen."

„Was meinst du?"

„Über die meisten Dinge, die wir auf Lian Yu und…ähm…außerhalb erlebt haben, können, nein, dürfen wir mit niemandem reden. Das bedeutet, dass wir Freunde, Familie, Arbeitgeber, wen auch immer, belügen müssen. Damit kann ich leben, denn diese Lügen schützen uns. Aber ich will keine Lügen zwischen uns. Das könnte ich nicht ertragen."

Oliver sah Julia nachdenklich an.

„Und was ist, wenn ich dir etwas nicht sagen will?"

„Dann sag mir das. Ich kann damit leben, dass du über etwas nicht mit mir sprechen willst. Ich könnte nicht damit leben, mich ständig zu fragen, ob das, was du mir erzählst, die Wahrheit ist oder eine Lüge. Auf Dauer würde das unsere Freundschaft zerstören. Und das will ich nicht, dafür ist sie mir zu wichtig."

„Mir auch. Einverstanden, keine Lügen zwischen uns, was auch immer geschieht."

„Okay, und was machen wir jetzt?"

…

Oliver flog nur so über die Insel. Schließlich erreichte er den Ort, wo er die Pfeile deponiert hatte. Ein Schuss und der aufgeschichtete Haufen Treibholz ging in Flammen auf. Oliver verließ seinen Platz erst, als das Boot seinen Kurs änderte.

Am Strand wartete Julia bereits mit ihren Sachen auf ihn. Er wusste, dass sie nicht so zur Rückkehr entschlossen war, wie er selbst. Sie ging mit ihm, weil sie nicht alleine auf Lian Yu bleiben wollte. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien Julia kein Bedürfnis zur Rückkehr in die Zivilisation zu haben. Seine Versuche, dahinter zu kommen, waren gescheitert. Julia konnte extrem stur sein. Einer der Gründe, warum sie alleine auf Lian Yu überlebt hatte.

…

Die chinesischen Fischer kümmerten sich gut um die beiden verwahrlost aussehenden Schiffbrüchigen und brachten sie sicher aufs Festland.

…

Julia stellte mit großem Erstaunen fest, welche Türen und Toren sich öffneten, wenn man Oliver Queen hieß. Er hatte versucht, sie darauf vorzubereiten, aber Julia hatte Oliver nicht geglaubt. Nachdem sie sich durch eine Meute von Fotografen gekämpft hatten, saß Julia zitternd auf ihrem Hotelbett in einem der zwei Schlafzimmer einer Suite, die Oliver gemietet hatte. Als es an ihrer Tür klopfte, schreckte Julia zusammen und griff sofort nach ihrem Bogen. Der war natürlich nicht da. Es klopfte erneut.

„Jules, alles in Ordnung?...Jules, ich komme jetzt rein."

Oliver versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, was er bei Julias Anblick dachte. Sie hatte sich in die Zimmerecke zurückgezogen, die am weitesten von der Tür entfernt war, und eine Verteidigungsposition eingenommen. Die Waffe ihrer Wahl war eine der Nachttischleuchten, von der sie den Lampenschirm entfernt hatte.

„Jules, es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich hatte mit Presserummel gerechnet, aber nicht in diesem Ausmaß. Morgen fliegen wir nach Starling City. Auf dem Anwesen meiner Familie haben wir dann Ruhe vor den Paparazzi." Nachdenklich sah er sie an. „Es sei denn, du hast es dir anders überlegt und willst direkt nach Deutschland. In dem Fall werde ich dir einen entsprechenden Flug buchen lassen."

Julia entspannte sich langsam. Es war dumm, so zu reagieren. Aber nach ein paar Jahren auf einer einsamen Insel konnte sie nicht von jetzt auf gleich ihr Verhalten ändern.

„Nein, ich kann das noch nicht…ich meine, alleine nach Deutschland. Soweit bin ich noch nicht. Die Telefonate mit meinen Eltern waren schon schlimm genug. Ihnen direkt gegenüber zu stehen…das ist…nein, das geht nicht."

Oliver nickte.

„Gut, dann bleibt alles so, wie wir es besprochen haben. Eigentlich war ich gekommen, um zu fragen, ob du mit mir essen gehen willst. Aber vielleicht sollten wir uns besser was vom Zimmerservice bringen lassen."

Julia war hin und her gerissen. Die Möglichkeit, in der Suite zu bleiben, war verlockend. Aber irgendwann würde sie sich dem Leben dort draußen stellen müssen. Sie konnte also auch gleich damit anfangen. Außerdem war sie noch nie in ihrem Leben in Hong Kong gewesen.

„Okay, gehen wir essen. Und vielleicht, natürlich nur wenn du Lust hast, meinst du, du könntest du mir ein bisschen von Hong Kong zeigen?"

Oliver schmunzelte. Die verängstigte junge Frau war verschwunden. Dies war die Julia, die er kannte. Mutig und neugierig auf die Welt. Über seinen letzten Aufenthalt in Hong Kong wollte er lieber nicht nachdenken. Aber Julia ein paar Sehenswürdigkeiten zu zeigen, würde ihn nicht umbringen. Für einen Moment wünschte Oliver sich, die Welt mit den gleichen neugieren Augen sehen zu können wie Julia. Nun, heute Abend würde er es zumindest versuchen.

„In Ordnung. Ich lasse mir etwas einfallen. Und du ziehst vielleicht etwas Nettes an."

Oliver deutete auf den offenen Kleiderschrank. Er hatte Julia eine Auswahl an Kleidungsstücken gekauft, aber bisher hatte sie lediglich Jeans und T-Shirt getragen und den Rest nur misstrauisch angesehen.

„Falls du möchtest, das Hotel hat einen Schönheitssalon. Wenn du sagst, dass du mit Oliver Queen hier bist, schieben sie dich bestimmt dazwischen. Und die Rechnung lässt du aufs Zimmer schreiben."

„Oliver, so eine Frau bin ich nicht…"

„Warum probierst du es nicht mal aus, Jules? Wenn es nicht dein Ding ist, musst du es ja nie wieder machen."

Julia seufzte.

„Ich denke drüber nach. Aber ich will wirklich nicht, dass du so viel Geld für mich ausgibst. Das kann ich dir nie zurückzahlen."

Diesmal seufzte Oliver.

„Julia, das hatten wir schon. Bisher habe ich in meinem Leben mit meinem Familienvermögen eine Menge Unsinn gemacht. Lass mich doch bitte mal etwas Gutes tun. Ein Zimmer mit einer atemberaubenden Aussicht, ein paar neue Kleidungsstücke, ein Besuch im Schönheitssalon, ein Flug erster Klasse, das sind Ausgaben, die fallen unter ferner liefen. Genieß es, hab Spaß, lass dich verwöhnen. Lass mich etwas für dich tun. Und sag nie wieder, dass du mir etwas zurückzahlen willst."

Es war offensichtlich, dass Oliver von ihrem Verhalten wirklich enttäuscht war. Er hatte ihr mit allem wirklich nur eine Freude machen wollen. Julia nickte.

„In Ordnung, ich werde versuchen, den Luxus zu genießen. Wenigstens ein bisschen."

…

Aufgeregt stand Julia vor dem großen Spiegel in ihrem Zimmer und betrachtete sich. Die Angestellten im Schönheitssalon hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet. Ihr rotbraunes Haar glänzte wie poliertes Holz und fiel in weichen Wellen über ihren Rücken. Das Makeup war dezent, passend zu ihrem Haut- und Farbton in Naturtönen gehalten. Dazu hatte sie ein schlichtes, bequemes Kleid gewählt. Julia war sich nicht bewusst, dass es ihre durchtrainierte Figur betonte. Nach ein paar Probeschritten hatte sie allerdings die Highheels gegen flache Sandalen getauscht. Als es diesmal an Julias Zimmertür klopfte, bekam sie keinen Panikanfall.

„Herein."

„Wow!"

Wie vom Donner gerührt blieb Oliver stehen. Das konnte doch nicht seine Jules sein? Sicher, er war nicht blind und ihm war auch bereits auf Lian Yu aufgefallen, dass sie attraktiv war. Aber die Frau, die ihm jetzt gegenüber stand, war umwerfend schön. Er lächelte.

„Du siehst unglaublich aus, Jules, wirklich. Lass dich mal richtig ansehen."

Er griff nach ihrer Hand und ließ Julia sich ein paar Mal um sich selbst drehen.

„Absolut hinreißend. Sämtliche Männer werden sich ihre Hälse verrenken, weil sie dir nachsehen werden."

Julia lachte ziemlich verlegen.

„Was ist mit den Schuhen?"

Oliver deutete auf die Highheels, die auf dem Boden lagen. Diesmal wurde Julia vor Verlegenheit rot.

„Ich kann darauf nicht laufen…"

„Ist vielleicht auch besser. Wenn wir uns etwas von Hong Kong ansehen, sind die eher unpraktisch. Na komm, lass uns gehen."

Vor dem Hotel wartete eine Limousine. Oliver wechselte ein paar Worte auf Mandarin mit dem Fahrer, dann ging es los. Mit großen Augen bestaunte Julia alles, was Oliver ihr zeigte. Und er sollte Recht behalten. Überall, wo sie erschien, sahen ihr die Männer nach. Schließlich brachte der Fahrer sie zu einem Restaurant. Sofort nach dem Eintreten sah Julia, dass alle Gäste Einheimische waren. Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln sprach Oliver die Empfangsdame in fließendem Mandarin an. Sofort hellte sich deren zurückhaltende, ein wenig abweisende Miene auf und sie führte Julia und Oliver an einen Tisch. Julia warf einen Blick auf die Speisekarte, die ein Kellner gebracht hatte, und legte sie sofort wieder weg. Schriftzeichen konnte sie nicht lesen. Auf die Frage des Kellners gab sie dann eine Bestellung ohne Karte auf. Ihr Mandarin war nicht so flüssig wie Olivers, aber der Kellner verstand sie. Oliver lächelte.

„Da haben sich unsere Sprachkurse doch schon bezahlt gemacht."

Julia lachte. Der Abend war bisher ein voller Erfolg gewesen. Wenn das Essen jetzt noch schmeckte, war dies ein perfekter Abschluss.

…

Müde stieg Julia hinter Oliver aus dem Flugzeug. Der Flug in der ersten Klasse war sehr angenehm gewesen, aber auch recht lang. Diesmal war Oliver es, der angespannt war. Julia beobachtete, wie er mehrfach nach etwas griff, dass nicht da war. Wahrscheinlich sein Bogen, vermutete Julia. Sie waren beide auf Lian Yu nie ohne Pfeil und Bogen sowie einem Messer unterwegs gewesen. Die letzten Tage ohne Waffen machten sie beide nervös.

…

Julia sah den Arzt an. Olivers Mutter hatte darauf bestanden, dass sich beide gründlich untersuchen lassen sollten, obwohl das in Hong Kong bereits geschehen war. Stoisch ließ sie jede Untersuchung, jeden Test über sich ergehen. Zum Schluss bestätigte der Arzt nur die Diagnose, die bereits in Hong Kong erstellt worden war. Julia war körperlich gesund. Die Unterarmverletzung war laienhaft versorgt worden. Möglicherweise konnte eine Operation das ein oder andere wieder herstellen, aber nach so langer Zeit war das eher unwahrscheinlich. Da Julia keine Schmerzen hatte, sollte sie eventuell eine Schönheitsoperation in Betracht ziehen, um die hässlichen Narben zu entfernen. Zögernd sprach der Arzt das Thema Therapie an. Als er Julia eiskalten Blick sah, ließ er es sofort fallen.

…

„Fertig?"

„Ja, endlich. Ich glaube aber nicht, dass die Ärzte meine Mutter beruhigen konnten."

„Die Spuren der vergangenen Jahre auf deinem Körper sind nicht zu übersehen und ziemlich erschreckend. Sicherlich besonders für eine Mutter. Hab etwas Verständnis für sie und sei geduldig mit ihr. Ihr totgeglaubter Sohn ist nach fünf Jahren wieder aufgetaucht. Mit der Bestätigung, dass ihr Mann bei dem Schiffsunglück gestorben ist. Außerdem bist du auch noch in Begleitung einer wildfremden Frau. Eine ganze Menge Dinge, die da auf deine Mutter einstürzen."

„Ich weiß ja, aber das macht es nicht einfacher."

„Wie geht es denn weiter?"

„Morgen früh fahren wir zum Familienanwesen. Wahrscheinlich werden sich einige Leute aus meiner Vergangenheit melden und mich sehen wollen. Möglicherweise gibt es eine Willkommensparty. Ich kann es dir auch nicht sagen. Aber ich möchte, dass du nur tust, wozu du Lust hast und dir für alles so viel Zeit nimmst, wie du brauchst. Ich habe meiner Mutter schon klar gemacht, dass du für mich zur Familie gehörst und ich erwarte, dass du entsprechend behandelt wirst."

„Was hast du deiner Mutter gesagt, wie wir zu einander stehen?"

„Die Wahrheit: Wir sind Freunde und haben uns gegenseitig geholfen, die Zeit auf Lian Yu zu überstehen."

„Ob sie das glauben wird?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ist das wichtig?"

„Wir werden sehen."

…

Es fiel Julia schwer, sich ihr großes Erstaunen nicht anmerken zu lassen. Das Familienanwesen war riesig. Da hätte eine komplette Sozialbausiedlung aus Deutschland hineingepasst. Die Ausstattung im Inneren brachte Julia dazu, ihre Ellenbogen dicht am Körper zu halten und um alles, was teuer aussah – und das war eigentlich so ziemlich jeder Gegenstand – einen Bogen zu schlagen.

„Dein Zimmer ist noch genauso, wie du es verlassen hast. Ich habe es nie übers Herz gebracht, etwas zu ändern." x

„Oliver. Es ist verdammt gut, dich zu sehen. Ich bin Walter…Walter Steele." x

„Du erinnerst dich an Walter, den Freund deines Vaters aus der Firma." x

Julia fühlte sich ziemlich überflüssig. Olivers Mutter ignorierte sie einfach. Sie war gar nicht damit einverstanden, dass Julia bis auf weiteres hier wohnen sollte. Aber Moira war auch nicht bereit, sich gleich am ersten Tag seiner Rückkehr mit Oliver zu streiten. Um Julias Mundwinkel zuckte ein Schmunzeln, als Oliver seine Mutter und Walter stehen ließ, um das Hausmädchen zu begrüßen.

„Es ist gut, dich zu sehen, Raisa." x

„Willkommen zu Hause, Mr. Oliver. Mr. Merlyn hat angerufen. Er möchte Sie zum Abendessen treffen." x

Julia hörte das Klappern einer Tür. Kurz darauf kam eine junge Frau die Treppe hinunter.

„Hallo, Schwesterherz." x

„Ich wusste es. Ich wusste, dass du am Leben bist. Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst." x

„Du bist die ganze Zeit bei mir gewesen." x

Die Zuneigung zwischen den Geschwistern war nicht zu übersehen. Ein wenig wehmütig lächelte Julia. Sie war ein Einzelkind.

„Thea, dies ist Julia. Jules, meine Schwester Thea."

Neugierig musterte Olivers Schwester sie, während sie sich die Hände schüttelten.

„Schwesterherz, Julia bleibt für eine Weile hier. Sei nett zu ihr, okay?"

„Sicher, Ollie."

…

Unsicher betrachtete Julia ihr Spiegelbild. War sie korrekt gekleidet? Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was bei einem informellen Dinner angemessen war. Es klopfte an der Tür.

„Herein."

„Ich wollte dich zum Essen holen." Oliver runzelte die Stirn. „Alles in Ordnung, Jules?"

„Nicht wirklich."

Oliver sah sie abwartend an.

„Das ist nicht meine Welt, Oliver. Ich habe Angst, irgendetwas anzufassen, weil es wahrscheinlich mehr wert ist als mein Jahresverdienst. Vor dem Schiffbruch natürlich. Ich hatte noch nie Angestellte

und bin es gewohnt, meine Sachen selber zu machen. Ich glaube, ich habe Raisa beleidigt, weil ich meine Tasche selber ausgepackt habe. Ich weiß nicht, wann ich sprechen darf und wann nicht. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob ich für das Dinner richtig angezogen bin. Und was ist, wenn ich gleich beim Essen etwas falsch mache? Die falsche Gabel oder das falsche Glas benutze? Oder etwas sage, was nicht angemessen ist? Ich will dich nicht blamieren, Oliver."

„Das wirst du nicht, Jules, ganz gleich, was geschieht. Das kannst du überhaupt nicht. Sei einfach du selbst. Wenn jemand nicht mag, wie du bist, ist es seine Schuld nicht deine. Raisa ist es nicht gewohnt, dass jemand in diesem Haus etwas selber macht. Du hast sie mit Sicherheit nicht beleidigt, sondern nur verwirrt. Und glaube mir, Thea und ich haben einiges in diesem Haus zerbrochen, das teuer war. Auf ein paar Teile mehr oder weniger kommt es da nicht an."

Den letzten Satz gab Oliver mit einem breiten Grinsen von sich, das von Julia mit einem schwachen Lächeln erwidert wurde.

„Und du bist genau richtig angezogen. Es ist ein Familiendinner, kein Empfang. Wir sind unter uns. Alles ist in Ordnung. So, ich habe Hunger, lass uns endlich gehen."

…

Julia stand in der Tür zu Olivers Zimmer und sah, wie er seine Mutter angriff, weil sie ihn geweckt hatte. Entsetzt von seinem Verhalten, wich Oliver zurück und entschuldigte sich verstört bei Moira. Walter führte seine erschrockene Frau raus.

„Oliver?"

Julia näherte sich ihm vorsichtig. Keiner von beiden wäre auf der Insel jemals auf die Idee gekommen, den anderen durch anfassen zu wecken. Jedenfalls nicht mehr nach Ivos Erscheinen. Dafür war bei beiden der Angriffsmodus zu dicht unter der Oberfläche.

„Oliver?"

Julia kniete sich vor ihm hin und sah im direkt in die Augen. Oliver nickte kaum wahrnehmbar. Er war wieder zurück von Lian Yu. Sanft legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Deiner Mutter geht es gut, sie hat nur einen Schreck bekommen."

Wieder nickte Oliver kaum wahrnehmbar, das Entsetzen über das Geschehene immer noch im Gesicht. Julia stand auf und schloss das Fenster. Dann ging sie ins Bad und holte ein Handtuch. Sanft trocknete Julia den verstörten Oliver ab.

„Geh ins Bett, Oliver. Die Zeit, auf dem Boden zu schlafen, ist vorbei."

Immer noch wortlos, kam Oliver ihrer Aufforderung nach. Er rollte sich in Fötalstellung zusammen und starrte vor sich hin. Julia deckte ihn zu, legte sich dann neben ihn und streichelte ihn liebevoll.

„Es ist vorbei, Oliver. Es ist vorbei."

Als er endlich eingeschlafen war, verließ Julia lautlos sein Zimmer. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass Moira sie dabei beobachtete.

In ihrem Zimmer trat Julia ans Fenster und starrte in den Gewittersturm hinaus. Sie hatte eine Ahnung, was in Oliver vorgegangen war. Eine Wetterlage wie diese löste bei ihr auch stets Erinnerungen aus,

und zwar keine guten. Sie fühlte dann jedes Mal, wie das Meer über ihrem Kopf zusammenschlug.

…

Mit einem Blick in den Spiegel kontrollierte Julia ihr Aussehen. Die Kleidung war sauber und zeigte keine unangemessenen Ausblicke. Ihre Frisur war schlicht und ordentlich, auf Makeup hatte Julia ganz verzichtet. So hoffte sie, vor Moiras Augen Gnade zu finden. Als Julia die Tür öffnete, stand Oliver vor ihr, der soeben an diese klopfen wollte.

„Morgen, Jules." Mit forschenden Augen betrachtete Oliver Julia. „Darf ich einen Moment herein kommen?"

„Sicher. Dies ist schließlich dein Zuhause."

Oliver wartete, bis Julia die Tür geschlossen hatte.

„Jules, so lange, wie du hier bist, ist dies dein Zimmer. Ohne deine Erlaubnis darf hier niemand rein, nicht mal das Personal, wenn du es nicht willst. Du musst es nur sagen."

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue sah Julia ihn an. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Moira Queen das anders sah.

„Wegen gestern Nacht…"

„Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken, Oliver. Deine Mutter wird sich fragen, was dir passiert ist, dass du so reagierst. Aber ich bezweifle, dass sie dich direkt darauf ansprechen wird."

„Ich wollte mich bedanken. Dafür, dass du…nun, dass du da warst und bei mir geblieben bist."

Julia winkte ab, wollte etwas sagen, wurde aber sofort von Oliver unterbrochen.

„Ich weiß genau, Jules, wie du dich bei diesem Wetter fühlst. Ich habe es erlebt. Trotzdem hast du dich um mich gekümmert. Also, danke."

Da war etwas in Olivers Stimme, seinem Gesichtsausdruck, das machte Julia klar, wie wichtig dieser Moment für ihn war. Daher erwiderte sie offen Olivers Blick und nickte nur ganz leicht.

„Gern geschehen."

Ein Lächeln löste Olivers ernste Miene ab.

„Dann lass uns Frühstücken. Wir sollten ein paar Pläne für den Tag machen. Was schwebt dir so vor?"

Plaudernd gingen die beiden hinunter.

…

„Mr. Diggle, ich verstehe, dass Oliver wegen der Entführung einen Bodyguard bekommt. Aber ich? Das ist lächerlich! Ich bin weder reich noch berühmt und daher mit Sicherheit kein potentielles Ziel für Kidnapper."

„Ich verstehe Sie, Miss Schmidt. Aber Sie sind eine Freundin von Oliver Queen. Die Medien haben auch über Sie berichtet. Das macht sie zu einem potentiellen Ziel. Ich muss leider darauf bestehen, dass Mr. Moran Sie begleitet."

Julia seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Liebend gern hätte sie John Diggle gezeigt, wie gut sie auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte. Aber das war leider nicht möglich. Julia konnte und wollte die Fragen, die dies nach sich ziehen würde, nicht beantworten. Sie wandte sich an den unauffälligen Mann im Anzug und reichte ihm die Hand.

„Erfreut, Sie kennen zu lernen, Mr. Moran. Ich möchte in die Stadt, ein wenig bummeln. Wenn Sie den Wagen holen, warte ich am Eingang auf Sie."

Der Mann nickte knapp und verschwand.

„Wohl nicht sehr gesprächig, Ihr Mitarbeiter, Mr. Diggle. Und keine Sorge, ich werde gut auf ihn aufpassen. Sobald Mr. Moran anfängt, Ausfallerscheinungen zu zeigen, werde ich den Schaufensterbummel unterbrechen und etwas tun, das seine Männlichkeit fördert."

Mit toternster Miene brachte Julia diese Worte hervor. Sie brachten zumindest Diggles Mundwinkel zum Zucken.

„Das ist sehr nett von Ihnen, Miss Schmidt. Viel Spaß beim Shoppen."

…

Langsam gewöhnte sich Julia wieder daran, unter Menschen zu sein. Schaufensterbummel, Museumsbesuche und ähnliche Unternehmungen halfen ihr dabei. Ihr Bodyguard blieb schweigsam und unauffällig an ihrer Seite, gleichgültig, was Julia unternahm. Wenn sie sich entschloss, irgendwo einzukehren, bestand Julia darauf, dass sich Greg Moran zu ihr setzte und ebenfalls etwas bestellte. Mit der Zeit wurde er etwas offener und die beiden unterhielten sich sogar. Seinem Chef gegenüber erwähnte Greg Moran lediglich, dass Julia zwar in viele Geschäfte ging, aber selten etwas kaufte. Eine Tatsache, die beide überraschte.

Leider hatte John Diggle nicht so viel Glück mit Oliver. Der verschwand schneller, als Diggle sich umdrehen konnte. Julia hatte jedes Mal Mühe, sich das Grinsen zu verbeißen, wenn Diggle gleichermaßen wütend und irritiert ohne Oliver zurückkam. Die Fragen und Vermutungen, wohin er immer verschwand, beschäftigte nicht nur den Bodyguard, sondern auch Olivers Familie und Freunde. Oliver gab schließlich eine Erklärung ab, die alle zufrieden stellte. Sie passte zu dem verwöhnten Playboy, der er vor dem Schiffbruch war. Aber Julia wusste genau, dass sie nicht zu dem Mann passte, der Oliver jetzt war. Sie sage nichts dazu und hielt sich aus allem heraus.

…

„Es ist Zeit, dass ich gehe, Oliver."

„Was?" Erstaunt sah Oliver Julia an. „Wohin willst du gehen? Ich dachte, wir wollten den Abend gemeinsam verbringen. Hast du eine andere Verabredung vergessen?"

„Nein, Oliver, das ist unser Abend. Ich meine, es ist Zeit, dass ich nach Deutschland gehe. Ich lebe jetzt schon einige Wochen in Starling City. Es war eine schöne Zeit, aber ich denke, ich sollte in mein altes Leben zurückkehren."

„Warum? Du fühlst dich doch wohl hier."

„Woher willst du wissen, wie ich mich fühle? Du bist doch nie da."

Julias Stimme war sachlich, ohne Vorwurf.

„Jules…"

„Oliver, es ist in Ordnung. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wohin du verschwindest, aber ich weiß, was du tust."

Oliver starrte Julia ausdrucklos an. Sie sprach leise, niemand in diesem Restaurant konnte sie hören. Trotzdem war dieses Gesprächsthema ein Risiko.

„Du bist Oliver Queen, der zurückgekehrte Sohn und Bruder. Du bist auch Oliver Queen, der Partylöwe und Playboy. Oliver Queen, der zukünftige Nachtclubbesitzer. Und du bist Oliver Queen, der Vigilant, auch ‚The Hood' genannt."

Olivers Selbstbeherrschung war vollkommen. Er ließ sich nicht anmerken, wie überrascht er von Julias Aussage war.

„Bei diesen vielen Rollen, die du spielen musst, kommen zwei Dinge zu kurz: unsere Freundschaft und, viel wichtiger, du selbst. Weißt du überhaupt noch, wer du wirklich bist?"

Julia sorgte sich ehrlich um ihn, dass wusste Oliver. Und er musste zugeben, dass sie im Recht war. Er hatte sich wirklich zu wenig um sie gekümmert. Julia dagegen hatte ihn gut beobachtet und mehr erfahren, als sie sollte.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken, dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen, dass du ohne Rückendeckung bei deiner gefährlichen…ähm…Arbeit bist. Und dass du dich selbst verlierst. Sei bitte vorsichtig, ja?"

Julia ergriff Olivers Hand und drückte sie sachte.

„Du hast Recht, Jules, ich hätte mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen müssen, mich um dich kümmern. Es tut mir leid. Ich werde das ändern, du musst also nicht gehen."

„Ich gehe, weil es an der Zeit ist, Oliver, nicht deinetwegen. Mein Leben ist in Deutschland, nicht in Starling City. Sieh mal, ich lebe hier auf deine Kosten oder die deiner Familie. Für dich ist das in Ordnung, aber ich habe mich immer um mich selbst gekümmert und fühle mich damit nicht wohl. Dank deiner Hilfe und Großzügigkeit konnte ich die Insel hinter mir lassen. Jetzt will ich mein Leben wieder in die eigene Hand nehmen. Mir einen Job suchen, eine eigene Wohnung. Meine Freunde wieder sehen. Wieder langweilig und normal werden."

„Du bist sicherlich viele Dinge, Jules, aber bestimmt nicht langweilig. Über das ‚normal' können wir diskutieren." Oliver musterte Julia ernst. „Du musst nicht nach Deutschland zurück, um dein Leben zu leben. Du kannst auch hier eine Arbeit finden und dir eine Wohnung suchen. Ich helfe dir dabei. Du musst das nicht alleine machen. Und bevor du damit anfängst, machst du einen Urlaub in Deutschland, damit du deine Freunde sehen kannst."

„Ein schöne Idee, Oliver, aber nein, ich kehre zurück. Wenn du Zeit hast, werden wir Skypen. Und vielleicht, wenn ich mich eingelebt habe, lässt du die bösen Jungs mal eine Weile in Ruhe und besuchst mich."

Julia glaubte nicht wirklich daran, das merkte auch Oliver.

„Es ist nicht mehr lange bis Weihnachten. Bleib wenigstens über die Feiertage noch in Starling City. Die Familie Queen gibt jedes Jahr eine große Party. Es wäre schön, wenn du dabei wärst. Wir könnten zusammen tanzen."

Julia lächelte, schüttelte aber den Kopf.

„Du hast es selber gesagt: Weihnachten und Familie. Meine ist zwar nicht toll, aber meine Rückkehr von den Toten und die Feiertage, beides zusammen sorgt sicherlich für eine schöne Zeit."

Oliver zuckte mit den Schultern. Ihm fielen leider keine Argumente mehr ein, mit denen er Julia überzeugen konnte. Es war ihr Leben.

…

Draußen vor dem Restaurant hakte sich Oliver bei Julia unter.

„Okay, das ist unser Abend, Jules. Worauf hast du jetzt Lust?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ich hatte erwartet, dass du den Abend nach meiner Eröffnung beenden würdest."

„Jules, ich bin nicht glücklich darüber, dass du gehen willst. Weil du mir fehlen wirst und ich dich vermissen werde. Aber wir beide entscheiden über unser Leben, jetzt, wo wir es wieder können. Was auch geschieht, Jules, du hast hier immer ein zu Hause, vergiss das nicht. Und jetzt werden wir Spaß haben."

Oliver sprach kurz mit Diggle, der in diskretem Abstand gewartet hatte. Julia war neugierig, wohin es ging, fragte aber nicht. Oliver wollte sie überraschen, also würde sie ihm die Freude lassen.

…

„Das ist umwerfend!"

Mit strahlenden Augen genoss Julia den Ausblick über Starling City. Die beleuchtete Stadt war wirklich ein atemberaubender Anblick.

„Lass mich raten: Hier bist du mehr als einmal in weiblicher Begleitung gewesen. Der romantische Ausblick hat die Damen…ähm…willig gemacht."

„Kein Kommentar."

Olivers Miene war ausdruckslos, aber in seinen Augenwinkeln lag ein leichtes Zwinkern.

„Danke."

Julia ließ sich von Oliver in die Arme nehmen. Schweigend betrachteten sie das Lichtermeer.

…

„Und hier soll die Bar hin. Ich stelle mir vor, dass beleuchtete Zahnräder die Dekoration sein könnten. Vielleicht auch noch andere Gegenstände, die hier früher produziert wurden."

„Klingt wirklich gut. Ich find's toll, dass du den Bezug zum Stahlwerk herstellen wirst. Und dass du Arbeitsplätze in diese Gegend bringst."

„Ja, aber das wird nicht gutmachen, was mein Vater getan hat. Es ist nur ein Tropfen auf dem heißen Stein."

„Das weißt du nicht, Oliver. Sobald dein Club läuft, lassen sich hier vielleicht andere Unternehmen nieder, die weitere Arbeitsplätze schaffen."

„Das hoffe ich. Aber ich habe dich nicht nur wegen des Clubs hergebracht. Ich wollte dir noch etwas anderes zeigen."

„Okay…"

Erwartungsvoll folgte Julia ihm. Sie war überrascht, als Oliver eine Tür in den Keller öffnete. Die Überraschung wurde noch größer, als Julia den Keller sah. Ihr war sofort klar, was Oliver ihr zeigte. Das I-Tüpfelchen war jedoch John Diggle, der in dem Versteck auf sie wartete.

„So, hierher bist du also verschwunden. Wirklich nett, dein Schlupfwinkel hat so einen gewissen Charme…"

Neugierig sah sich Julia um. Das Versteck war eine Kombination aus Werkstatt, Trainingsraum, Chemielabor und Waffenlager. Mit fachmännischem Blick musterte sie die Pfeile, die Oliver hergestellt hatte. Während Julia sich umsah, öffnete Oliver die Holzkiste, die er von Lian Yu mitgebracht hatte, und entnahm ihr einen Bogen.

„Willst du die neuen Pfeile ausprobieren?"

„Du hast meinen Bogen mitgenommen?"

Der Griff fühlte sich vertraut an, obwohl Julia seit dem Verlassen der Insel keinen Bogen mehr in der Hand gehabt hatte.

„Hier."

Oliver reichte Julia einen Köcher. Nachdenklich sah sie den Bogen an. Irgendwie hatte Julia gedacht, dass sie nach ihrer Rückkehr von Lian Yu nie wieder eine Waffe in die Hand nehmen müsste. Aber es fühlte sich gut an. Im Laufe der Zeit auf der Insel war der Bogen ein Teil von ihr geworden, ebenso wie ihr Messer. Julia holte tief Luft und griff nach dem Köcher. Schnell hatte sie ihn angelegt.

„Ich bin so weit."

Oliver warf ein paar Tennisbälle in die Luft. Diggle, der das ganze beobachtet hatte, staunte nicht schlecht, als Julia, nicht weniger zielsicher als Oliver bei dieser Übung, alle Bälle an die Wand nagelte. Zufrieden nickte Julia.

„Die Pfeile sind wirklich gut. Du hast echt was drauf."

„Ach, das erkennst du jetzt erst?"

Oliver grinste Julia an. Dafür verpasste sie ihm einen spielerischen Klaps mit dem Bogen, bevor sie ihn mit einem Lächeln wieder zurück in die Holzkiste legte.

„Du hast nichts verlernt, Jules."

„Jahre lange Gewohnheit legt man auch in ein paar Wochen nicht ab." Julia warf Oliver einen undeutbaren Blick zu. „Aber deswegen ändere ich trotzdem nicht meine Meinung. Du hast dich entschieden, den Wunsch deines Vaters zu erfüllen und Starling City als ‚The Hood' von seinen schwarzen Schafen zu befreien. Ich will die unauffällige nette Büroangestellte sein, deren aufregendstes Erlebnis ein Schlussverkauf im nächsten Schuhladen ist. Aber du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher."

„Das weiß ich, sonst hätte ich dir das hier nicht gezeigt."

Julia sah kurz zu Diggle hinüber. Er war dem ganzen schweigend gefolgt.

„Es ist gut, dass du einen Partner hast, der dir Rückendeckung gibt. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob ich mir jetzt mehr oder weniger Sorgen machen muss." Julias Blick wanderte zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her und seufzte. „Definitiv mehr."

…

Ein letztes Mal nahm Julia Oliver in den Arm.

„Danke für alles, Oliver. Bitte pass auf dich auf, ja? Ich bin nicht gerne in Krankenhäusern, auch nicht als Besucherin. Verstanden?"

„Jules, ich werde dich auch vermissen. Und du meldest dich, wenn du Hilfe brauchst. Oder nur jemanden zum Reden. Verstanden?"

Die beiden tauschten ein schwaches Lächeln aus. Dann trat Julia auf Diggle zu und umarmte ihn ebenfalls, was ihn ehrlich verblüffte.

„Achten Sie gut auf sich, Mr. Diggle. Ihr ‚Schützling' neigt zu einem…ähem…abenteuerlustigen Lebenswandel."

Julia gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Als sie sich wegdrehte, griff Diggle nach ihrer Hand.

„John, Miss Schmidt. Und passen Sie bitte auch auf sich auf. Nicht immer ist das Leben so ruhig und langweilig, wie wir es möglicherweise planen."

„Julia, bitte. Und das ist mir vor ein paar Jahre auch klar geworden. Dafür haben ein panischer, dicker Mann und ein Sturm gesorgt."

Julia drückte feste seine Hand und ging dann durch die Sicherheitsschleuse. Sie drehte sich nicht mehr um, damit die Männer ihre Tränen nicht sehen konnten.


	8. Kapitel 08

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚Arrow' gehören CW Network, Berlanti Productions, DC Entertainment und Warner Bros. Television. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. Über Rückmeldungen von Euch freue ich mich.

**Kapitel 8**

_etwa drei Monate später, irgendwo in Deutschland_

„Hallo?"

„Wie geht es ihm?"

„Was?"

„Auch in Deutschland kann man Nachrichten aus Starling City erhalten. Da wird gerade berichtet, dass ‚The Hood' bei Queen Consolidated eingedrungen ist und von Moira Queen angeschossen wurde. Also, John, wie geht es ihm?"

„Er wird wieder, Julia. Es war knapp, aber Oliver ist bald wieder in Ordnung. Wir haben es hinbekommen."

„Wir?"

„Felicity Smoak und ich."

„Die junge Frau aus der IT-Abteilung? Was hat sie damit zu tun?"

„Oliver hat sich an sie gewandt, nachdem seine Mutter ihn angeschossen hat. Felicity hat ihn dann her gefahren."

Julia schloss die Augen und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch.

„Okay. John, sag Oliver, er soll mich anrufen, sobald er dazu in der Lage ist. Nein, er soll skypen. Ich will ihn sehen."

„Natürlich, Julia. Und bis dahin mach dir bitte keine Sorgen. Oliver wird gesund werden, wirklich."

„Danke, John. Auch an Miss Smoak. Bis später."

…

_einige Stunden später, in Starling City_

„Gut, dich zu sehen, Oliver."

Sein Gesicht war blass und bei manchen Bewegungen verzog er es vor Schmerzen. Aber Oliver lebte, das war alles, was zählte.

„Es tut mir Leid, Jules, dass ich dir einen Schrecken eingejagt habe."

Julia rollte mit den Augen, was Oliver ein schwaches Lächeln entlockte.

„Hey, ich weiß, was du tust ist gefährlich. Aber, verdammt, musstest du dich von deiner eigenen Mutter anschießen lassen?" Julia sah ihn scharf an. „Oliver, du warst leichtsinnig, und zwar, weil sie deine Mutter ist. Wenn es um das Buch mit der Namensliste geht, darfst du niemandem vertrauen." Julia rieb sich die Augen. „Niemandem außer John, mir und anscheinend Miss Smoak."

„Jules, ich würde dir gerne versprechen, dass das nicht mehr passiert, aber…"

„Aber das kannst du gar nicht. Ich weiß, Oliver. Pass einfach besser auf dich auf und sei nicht so vertrauensselig."

Angst, Sorge und Schlafmangel speigelten sich in Julias Gesicht wieder, ebenso wie die Erleichterung, dass es Oliver den Umständen entsprechend gut ging.

„Geh schlafen, Jules. Wir unterhalten uns in ein paar Tagen wieder."

„Ich wünschte, dass könnte ich, aber ich muss jetzt zur Arbeit. Bis dann."

…

Oliver starrte auf den schwarz gewordenen Monitor. Entgegen Julias Annahme hatte er den Kontakt mit ihr aufrechterhalten und alle paar Tage mit ihr telefoniert oder geskypte. Daher war sie ziemlich genau darüber im Bilde, was seit ihrer Abreise geschehen war.

„Haben Sie solche Gespräche auch mit dem alten System geführt?" Felicity konnte die Antwort in Olivers Gesicht lesen. „Das war dumm und leichtsinnig, die Leitung konnte man kaum als sicher bezeichnen."

Erst nachdem Felicity es ausgesprochen hatte, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie ihren Boss als ‚dumm und leichtsinnig' bezeichnet hatte.

„Ups, ich wollte damit nicht sagen, dass Sie dumm und leichtsinnig sind…wobei, eigentlich schon…aber vielleicht wussten Sie es nicht…ich glaube ich, ich halte jetzt besser mal den Mund…"

Felicitys Art, manchmal zu sprechen ohne anscheinend zu denken, konnte sowohl amüsant als auch verwirrend sein. Im Moment brachte sie Oliver zum Lächeln und auch Diggle schmunzelte vor sich hin.

„Ich vermute, dass nach Ihrem Upgrade die Leitung jetzt sicher ist."

„Natürlich!"

…

Müde ging Julia nach Hause. Sie hatte nach der letzten Schicht übers Internet die Nachrichten von Starling City angeschaltet und von Olivers Verletzung erfahren. Die Stunden, bis er sie angerufen hatte, waren schlaflos gewesen. Auch danach war sie nicht zur Ruhe gekommen und demzufolge übermüdet an ihrem Arbeitsplatz aufgetaucht. Jetzt wollte Julia nur noch in ihr Bett. Entsprechend unaufmerksam lief sie durch die Straßen.

„Hey, Süße, wo willst du denn so eilig hin?"

Aus rotgeränderten Augen sah Julia hoch. Mit einem knappen Blick musterte sie die drei jungen Männer in ihrem nachgemachten Gangsteroutfit und wollte dann wortlos an ihnen vorbei gehen.

„Nun sei mal nicht so unfreundlich, Schätzchen, wenn ich mit dir spreche. Wie wär's, du leistest mir und meinen beiden Freunden ein bisschen Gesellschaft?"

Innerlich stieß Julia einen dicken, fetten Seufzer aus und rollte mit den Augen. Äußerlich blieb sie vollkommen unbewegt.

„Ehrlich? So einen dämlichen Spruch? Ich dachte, der wäre schon zu Zeiten meiner Großmutter alt gewesen."

Erneut startete Julia einen Versuch, an den dreien vorbei zu gehen, erneut stellten sie sich ihr in den Weg.

„Bisher waren wir freundlich zu dir. Aber wenn du uns nicht langsam etwas Respekt zeigst, werden wir ihn dir beibringen."

„Jungs, ihr begehrt gerade einen großen Fehler. Nehmt eure Windelhöschen, eure dummen Sprüche und verpisst euch. Ich bin gerade nicht gut drauf und wenn ich schlechte Laune habe, ist mit mir nicht gut Kirschenessen."

Im Grund wusste Julia genau, dass sie mit diesen Worten die drei nur noch mehr anstachelte. Deeskalation sah anders aus. Aber Julia war auf einmal nicht mehr nach Frieden zu Mute. Ihre Müdigkeit war wie weggeblasen, hellwach beobachtete sie jede Bewegung der Möchtegerngangster.

„Bitch! Dir zeigen wir's!"

Der Anführer stürzte sich wutentbrannt auf Julia. Sie tänzelte lediglich aus seinem Weg und ließ ihn ins Leere laufen. In ihren Augen erschien ein gefährliches Glitzern. Jetzt griffen auch die beiden anderen an. Keiner von ihnen war ein ernstzunehmender Gegner, weder alleine noch gemeinsam. Keine Minute später lagen die drei stöhnend auf dem Boden und starrten Julia aus weit aufgerissenen Augen ängstlich an.

„Das nächste Mal benehmt ihr euch besser respektvoll und seid freundlich und hilfsbereit zu andern Menschen. Dann kommt ihr vielleicht mit heiler Haut davon."

…

_etwa vier Wochen später, in Starling City_

„Was ist los, Oliver?"

„Ich habe gerade mit Jules telefoniert. Ich glaube, da stimmt etwas nicht, John. Sie war so…keine Ahnung, so habe ich sie noch nie erlebt."

„Macht sie sich immer noch Sorgen wegen deiner Schussverletzung?"

„Keine Ahnung." Oliver schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich denke nicht, dass es darum geht. Ich glaube, Jules ist nicht glücklich. Es scheint in Deutschland nicht so zu laufen, wie sie sich das vorgestellt hat."

„Vielleicht solltest du sie mal besuchen. Dann erfährst du mehr, als wenn du nur mit ihr telefonierst oder skypest."

Oliver fühlte sich unsicher. Auf Lian Yu hatte er immer gewusst, was mit Julia los war und wie er am besten mit ihr umgehen konnte. Sie beide hatten eine Freundschaft aufgebaut, die sich sehr von allen anderen unterschied. Doch die Zeit nach Lian Yu hatte etwas verändert. Etwas, das er nicht greifen konnte, das aber wichtig war.

„Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass es Jules nicht gefallen würde, wenn ich plötzlich und unangemeldet auftauche…ich…ach, ich weiß nicht…"

Diggle sah nachdenklich hinter Oliver her, als der zum Dummy ging. Er und Felicity fragten sich schon, was zwischen Julia und Oliver vorging. Die beiden waren Freunde, keine Frage, aber sie gingen sehr vertraut miteinander um. Zu vertraut? Ein Mann und eine Frau jahrelang alleine auf einer Insel. Da konnte eine Menge passieren. Diggle seufzte verhalten. Von Oliver würde er dazu keine Auskunft erhalten.

…

_in Deutschland, ein paar Tage nach dem Telefonat mit Oliver_

„Ja, genau so. Das war eine perfekte Kombination."

Zufrieden klopfte Julias Trainer ihr auf die Schulter. Der Mixed Martial Arts Club war ihr einziger Luxus in einem sonst sehr spartanischen Leben. Nach ihrer Rückkehr hatte Julia in verschiedenen Dojos und Kampfsportschulen versucht, aufgenommen zu werden. Aber da ihre ‚Ausbildung' mehr als unkonventionell gewesen war und man sie in keinem bestimmten Stil unterrichtet hatte, wollte niemand sie aufnehmen. Mehr durch Zufall hatte Julia von dem Club erfahren. Dort war man ihr gegenüber offener. Der leitende Trainer machte ein Sparring mit ihr und war ernsthaft beeindruckt von Julias Fähigkeiten, ebenso wie die Zuschauer am Ring. Julia bekam einen Trainer zugewiesen und verbrachte seit dem den größten Teil ihrer Freizeit dort. Der Monatsbeitrag fraß ein großes Loch in ihre magere Kasse, aber das war es Julia wert.

„Du hast zum ersten Mal deinen Arm nicht geschont, was den Unterschied ausmacht zwischen gut und perfekt. Das Krafttraining macht sich bezahlt."

Julia lächelte zufrieden. Es hatte sie eine Menge Mut und Überwindung gekostet, ihren rechten Arm voll zu belasten. Ihr Trainer hatte dabei erstaunlich viel Geduld aufgebracht. Nun wurden beide dafür belohnt.

„Gut, das reicht für heute. Ich will nicht, dass du es übertreibst." Ein Blick in Julias Gesicht verriet ihm, dass sie noch nicht ausgepowert war. „Wenn es dir noch nicht reicht, geh aufs Laufband. Und nicht zu schnell, du sollst etwas für deine Kondition tun und nicht den nächsten Marathon in Rekordzeit laufen."

Julia lachte.

„Verstanden, Trainer. Wir sehen uns morgen."

„Wie immer."

Kopfschüttelnd ging er in sein Büro. Diese Schülerin war schon etwas Besonderes. Sie kämpfte hart und kompromisslos, wollte schnell und eindeutig gewinnen. Er hatte die Zeitungsartikel gelesen und die Fernsehberichte verfolgt, immerhin kam nicht ständig jemand von den Toten zurück. Allerdings hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, Julia mal in seinem Club zu sehen. Ohne näher auf die Details einzugehen, hatte sie von ihrem Unfall berichtet und wie sie sich danach zur Linkshänderin umerzogen hatte. Eine enorme Leistung, keine Frage. Umso schwieriger war es für ihn gewesen, Julia klar zu machen, dass ihr rechter Arm nicht nutzlos war. Die Mühe hatte sich eindeutig gelohnt.

„Wirst du sie irgendwann antreten lassen? Sie wäre ein großer Erfolg."

Einer der Besitzer war in sein Büro getreten.

„Daran hat Julia kein Interesse, dass weißt du auch."

„Der Club könnte durch sie eine Menge Geld verdienen und neue Mitglieder gewinnen. Du solltest sie mal darauf ansprechen."

„Nein. Das Thema ist beendet."

Die Männer sahen sich mit starrem Blick an. Schließlich gab der Besitzer nach und senkte den Blick.

„Wie du meinst."

Grübelnd sah der Trainer ihm nach.

…

_einige Tage später, ans Julias Arbeitsplatz_

Julia räumte die Kisten in das Regal. Sie hasste diese stupide Tätigkeit, aber leider war dies der einzige Job, den sie nach ihrer Rückkehr nach Deutschland bekommen konnte. Niemand wollte sie nach vier Jahren ‚Auszeit' auf einer einsamen Insel einstellen. Da Julia keine, wie sie es nannte, Almosen haben wollte, hatte sie die Stelle als Lagerarbeiterin angenommen. Es war ein Knochenjob in drei Schichten. Nur in wenigen Bereichen waren Männer beschäftigt, Julia arbeitete hauptsächlich mit Frauen zusammen. Lediglich die Vorgesetzten waren ausschließlich Männer. Darüber dachte sich Julia ihren Teil, sprach ihre Gedanken aber nie laut aus. Besser ein schlechter Job als gar keiner, war ihre Devise.

Ebenfalls tabu war Olivers Geld. Das Konto, das er ihr nach ihrer Ankunft in Starling City eingerichtet hatte, existierte noch. Sie hatte während der wenigen Wochen in der Großstadt nur geringe Beträge der äußerst großzügigen Summe ausgegeben. Oliver hatte darauf bestanden, dass dieses Konto weiter existierte und sie den Zugriff darauf behielt. ‚Für schlechte Zeiten oder unerwartete Notfälle' hatte er gesagt. Da Julia den Gesichtsausdruck von Oliver nur zu gut kannte, hatte sie von jeder weiteren Diskussion abgesehen.

Allerdings gab es Momente in den vergangen Monaten, da war Julia ernsthaft versucht gewesen, ihren Job zu schmeißen und auf das Konto zurückzugreifen.

„Nein, ich will nicht! Lass das!"

Julia hielt in ihrer Arbeit inne, stellte die Kiste ab und lauschte.

„Nimm die Finger weg, du Schwein! Lass mich in Ruhe!"

Zwischen den Regalreihen war es schwierig, die Richtung festzustellen, aus der die Stimme kam. Trotzdem versuchte Julia ihr Glück.

„Nein! Hör auf! Nicht, ich will das nicht!"

Julia bog um ein Regal und entdeckte ihren Vorarbeiter, der eine junge Frau bedrängte. Sie stand mit dem Rücken vor der Wand am Ende des Gangs, zwischen zwei Regalreihen gefangen, ohne Möglichkeit zur Flucht. Der Vorarbeiter war bestimmt zwei Köpfe größer als die Frau und locker dreimal so schwer. Ihre Augen waren vor Panik weitaufgerissen, immer wieder versucht sie vergeblich, seine zudringlichen Hände abzuwehren. Der Mann lachte kehlig, presste sie mit seinem Körper gegen die Wand und zwang ihr einen Kuss auf. Heftig versuchte sie, ihren Kopf zur Seite zu drehen, aber der Vorarbeiter war viel kräftiger. Es war ein Leichtes für ihn, ihren Kopf festzuhalten.

Julia näherte sich lautlos und unbemerkt den beiden und klopfte dann dem Vorabeiter kräftig auf die Schulter. Verärgert über die Störung drehte der sich mit hochrotem Kopf um.

„Lass sie in Ruhe, Dreckskerl. Sie will deine schmierigen Avancen nicht."

„Verpiss dich, Miststück, sonst kommst du auch gleich dran!"

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung packte Julia den Arm des Mannes, riss ihn von der jungen Frau los und schleuderte ihn gegen eines der Regale. Ein kurzer prüfender Blick zeigte Julia, dass das T-Shirt der jungen Frau zerrissen war. Sie schien aber keine körperlichen Verletzungen zu haben.

„Geh. Ich kümmere mich um ihn."

Das ließ sich die junge Frau nicht zweimal sagen. Schluchzend rannte sie davon. Inzwischen hatte sich der Vorarbeiter von seiner Überraschung erholt. Er war jetzt so richtig wütend.

„Du kleine Hure! Wie kannst du es wagen, dich hier einzumischen! Dafür wirst du bezahlen!"

„Ach ja? Ich dachte mir eigentlich, dass ich dir mal zeige, was geschieht, wenn man sich einer Frau gegen ihren Willen aufdrängt. Sozusagen eine Lehre fürs Leben."

Der Mann lief wie ein wildgewordener Stier auf Julia zu. Dabei holte er mit seinem Arm aus, als wäre der ein Prügel. Wie bei den jungen Männern vor einige Zeit, ließ Julia den Vorarbeiter einfach an sich vorbei laufen. Und wie damals erschien auch wieder dieses gefährliche Funkeln in ihren Augen. Leider war der Vorarbeiter genauso blind wie die jungen Männer und sah es nicht. Dementsprechend fiel das Ergebnis aus.

„Wenn du jemals wieder eine Frau gegen ihren Willen anfasst und ich davon erfahre, bekommst du mehr als eine Tracht Prügel und einen Tritt in deine Familienplanung. Dann schneid ich dir das Ding ab. Mit einem stumpfen Messer. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Der Mann war nur in der Lage zu nicken, während er seine Kronjuwelen mit beiden Händen umfasst hielt.

„Gut."

Julia ging zurück an ihre Arbeit, als wäre nichts geschehen. Während sie weiter Kisten in die Regale räumte, dachte sie über das Geschehen nach. Julia wurde klar, dass sie sich gerade wie Oliver verhalten hatte. Sie trug zwar kein Kostüm und es ging auch nicht um Dollarbeträge in Millionenhöhe. Aber gerade eben hatte sie sich für jemand eingesetzt, der zu schwach und hilflos war, um sich selbst zu helfen. Ein gutes Gefühl.

…

Leider hielt das gute Gefühl nicht an. Der Vorarbeiter zeigte Julia an. Ihre Aussage, einer Kollegin geholfen zu haben, konnte nicht bestätigt werden. Die junge Frau war nach diesem Vorfall nicht mehr zur Arbeit erschienen. Als sie von der Polizei befragt wurde, sagte sie lediglich aus, dass der ganze Vorfall ein Missverständnis gewesen sei. Das Veilchen und weitere Prellungen im Gesicht ließen vermuten, dass sie Besuch vom Vorarbeiter oder einem seiner Freunde gehabt hatte. Ohne eine entsprechende Aussage nutzten diese Vermutungen leider niemandem. Allerdings war die ganze Geschichte dadurch so wackelig, dass Julias Arbeitgeber einen Kompromiss anstrebte. Man wollte keine weitergehenden Untersuchungen riskieren, um vor unliebsamen Überraschungen sicher zu sein. Daher einigten sie sich auf eine Kündigung in gegenseitigem Einvernehmen, sofortige Freistellung und Julia erhielt drei Monatsgehälter als Abfindung. Etwa zwei Wochen nachdem sie den Vorarbeiter verprügelt hatte, war Julia arbeitslos.

…

„Was ist heute mit dir los, Julia? Wenn du so weiter auf den Sandsack einschlägst, brichst du dir noch etwas."

Julias Trainer hielt den Sandsack fest und sah sie fragend an. Üblicherweise war Julia konzentriert bei der Sache und legte Wert darauf, alle Bewegungen präzise auszuführen. Heute dagegen stand sie nicht nur falsch, auch ihre Arm- und Handhaltung bei den Schlägen provozierte geradezu eine Verletzung.

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen sah Julia ihn an. Wut, Zorn, Frustration, alles brodelte in ihr. Nichts davon wollte sie an ihrem Trainer auslassen, aber loswerden musste Julia diese Gefühle trotzdem.

„Tut mir Leid, Trainer. Vielleicht gehe ich heute mal nur aufs Laufband."

„Das halte ich für eine gute Idee."

Kopfschüttelnd sah er Julia hinterher.

…

„Heute nur das Laufband? Kein Clinch mit dem Sandsack oder einem Sparringspartner?"

Misstrauisch sah Julia den Mann an. Sie wusste, dass er einer der Besitzer dieses Clubs war, aber er war ihr von Anfang an unsympathisch gewesen. Da Julia normalerweise nichts mit ihm zu tun hatte, ignorierte sie ihn die meiste Zeit.

„Nein, heute nicht."

„Das ist schade. Du bist immer ein interessanter Anblick. Ich sehe dir gerne zu. Deine Kampftechnik ist…ähm…sagen wir mal, unerwartet."

Abwartend sah er Julia an. Diese ignorierte ihn und konzentrierte sich aufs Laufen. Um ihm klar zu machen, dass er störte, erhöhte Julia das Tempo des Bandes.

„Ich denken, du vergeudest dein Talent, wenn du nur trainierst und Sparring machst. Da findet in Kürze ein Wettkampf statt. Ich kann dich da rein bringen. Du würdest gutes Geld dafür bekommen."

„Ich gehe nicht auf Wettkämpfe. Das habe ich von Anfang an klar gemacht. Und jetzt will ich in Ruhe laufen!"

Julias Geduldsfaden war heute sehr kurz, aber das schien ihm gleichgültig zu sein.

„Du würdest nicht nur das Preisgeld bekommen, ich könnte dich auch am Wettgewinn beteiligen. Du bist unbekannt, eine Außenseiterin. Deine Quote wäre entsprechend hoch."

Ohne das Band abzuschalten sprang Julia hinunter und baute sich vor dem Mann auf.

„Verschwinden Sie! Ich bezahle meinen monatlichen Beitrag, damit ich hier trainieren kann, nicht damit ich von einem dämlichen Schleimer blöde angequatscht werde. Ich bin weder an Wettkämpfen noch an Ihren linken Touren bei den dazugehörigen Wetten interessiert. Vielleicht sollte ich mal eine Bemerkung bei der entsprechenden Kommission fallen lassen?"

Julia funkelte ihn an, keine Spur von Angst oder Respekt in ihrem Blick.

„Du vergisst etwas. Dieser Club gehört mir. Ich entscheide, wer hier trainiert und wer nicht. Du willst nicht auf Wettkämpfe? Kein Problem. Pack deine Sachen und verschwinde. Du bist hier nicht mehr erwünscht. Lass dich hier nur blicken, wenn du deine Meinung zum Thema Wettkämpfe änderst. Und du solltest sehr vorsichtig mit deinen Verdächtigungen sein. Ein falsches Wort und du kämpfst nie wieder. Mit zerschmetterten Kniescheiben oder Ellenbogen ist das nämlich nicht mehr möglich."

„Glauben Sie wirklich, Sie können mir Angst machen? Selbst mit einer gebrochenen Kniescheibe und einem zerschmetterten Ellenbogen mache ich Sie immer noch fertig. Sie haben keine Ahnung, wozu ich in der Lage bin."

Im Club herrschte Totenstille. Julia war nicht die erste, die rausgeworfen wurde, weil sie nicht tat, was der Besitzer von ihr wollte. Aber sie war die erste, die sich offen und vor Zeugen gegen ihn auflehnte. Jeder, der sie beim Training und Sparring gesehen hatte, war sicher, dass Julia keine leere Drohung ausgesprochen hatte.

Als Julia am Besitzer vorbei zu den Umkleiden ging, wich der Mann ein Stück zurück. Etwas in Julias Augen und Körpersprache warnte ihn, ihr nicht zu nahe zu kommen. Der Mann war klug genug, es nicht auf einen Zweikampf ankommen zu lassen.

…

Es klopfte an der Tür zur Frauenumkleide.

„Herein."

Bereits vollständig angezogen stand Julia vor ihrem Spind und räumte ihn leer.

„Julia, ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Es war nicht meine Idee…"

„Das weiß ich, Trainer. Es tut mir Leid, gehen zu müssen. Ich bin gerne hergekommen. Sie haben mir eine Menge beigebracht."

„Hör nicht auf, deinen rechten Arm zu trainieren. Wenn du dich an alles hältst, was ich dir gezeigt habe, wirst du bald beidhändig sein."

„Das mache ich, Trainer, versprochen. Danke für alles."

Mit einem kräftigen Händedruck verabschiedeten sie sich.

…

In ihrem Ein-Raum-Appartement sah Julia sich um. Keinen Job, keine Trainingsmöglichkeit. Das hier war auch kein zu Hause, lediglich der Ort, an dem sie sich zwischen Arbeit und Training aufgehalten hatte. Das Experiment ‚Rückkehr nach Deutschland' war gescheitert. Die Entscheidung, die sie dann traf, fiel ihr nicht schwer.


	9. Kapitel 09

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚Arrow' gehören CW Network, Berlanti Productions, DC Entertainment und Warner Bros. Television. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. Über Rückmeldungen von Euch freue ich mich.

**Kapitel 9**

„Hallo!"

Mit leichten Schmunzeln nahm Julia die Reaktionen auf ihr Erscheinen zu Kenntnis. Felicity saß vor Schreck erstarrt vor ihren Monitoren, Diggle bedrohte sie mit seiner Pistole und aus den Augenwinkeln sah Julia, dass Oliver mit einem Pfeil auf sie zielte.

„Ich bin's bloß. Vielleicht sollte der Zugang mit einer Überwachungskamera versehen werden, Leute…nur so eine Idee."

Oliver und Diggle stecken ihre Waffen weg, während Felicity sich wieder traute, zu atmen. Julia stellte ihre Sachen ab und ging freundlich lächelnd auf Felicity zu.

„Schön, Sie endlich persönlich kennen zu lernen, Miss Smoak."

Überrumpelt griff Felicity nach Julias ausgestreckter Hand.

„Äh, ja, finde ich auch. Denke ich zumindest. Aber was…wieso…"

Aus Julias Schmunzeln wurde ein breites Grinsen, während sie sich von der völlig verwirrten Felicity ab- und Diggle zuwandte. Spontan nahm sie ihn in die Arme.

„Tut gut, dich wiederzusehen, John."

Herzlich erwiderte Diggle die Umarmung. Im Laufe seiner Zeit mit Oliver hatte er sich an Überraschungen gewöhnt und erholte sich erstaunlich schnell davon. Julia auf Armeslänge von sich haltend, musterte er sie prüfend.

„Du siehst gut aus. Ein bisschen müde vielleicht."

Julia zuckte mit den Schultern, das Grinsen wurde zu einem schwachen Lächeln.

„Lange Geschichte…"

„…die du uns sicher gleich gerne erzählen wirst, nicht?"

Inzwischen war Oliver an die kleine Gruppe heran getreten. Auch er musterte Julia genau. Sie sah nicht nur müde aus, da war noch mehr. Ein Blick zu ihrem Gepäck ließ eine Vermutung in ihm aufkeimen.

Unsicher ließ Julia Olivers Musterung über sich ergehen. Nichts an ihm verriet, was er gerade dachte. Möglicherweise war die Entscheidung, hierher zu kommen, doch nicht so gut gewesen.

„Oliver…"

Zwei kräftige Arme umschlossen sie. Mit Erleichterung schmiegte sich Julia in Olivers Armen. Für diesen winzigen Augenblick waren alle Sorgen vergessen. Stattdessen fühlt sie sich behütet und beschützt. Julia konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr Tränen in die Augen schossen.

„Was immer auch geschehen ist, wir kriegen das hin, Jules. Du bist nicht alleine. Alles wird wieder gut."

Leise flüsterte Oliver diese Worte, während er Julia nicht los lies. Sie nickte nur.

Die Veränderung in Julias Haltung entging weder Diggle noch Felicity. Zum ersten Mal seit ihrem überraschenden Auftauchen entspannte sich Julia.

Schließlich holte Julia tief Luft, wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und lächelte erleichtert.

„Ich schulde euch eine Geschichte."

Schnörkellos berichtete Julia von ihrer Zeit in Deutschland. Davon, dass sie keinen passenden Job bekommen konnte. Davon, dass ihre wenigen ‚Freunde' nicht mehr wussten, was sie mir ihr anfangen sollten, weil sie so ‚verändert' war. Davon, dass ihre geschiedenen Eltern und deren neue Partner keine Zeit und kein Interesse aufbrachten, Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen. Davon, dass Gerechtigkeit manchmal nur ein Wort war.

„Nach allem, was geschehen war, habe ich dort nicht mehr ausgehalten. Also habe ich meine Wohnung gekündigt und einen Flug nach Starling City gebucht. Tja, und da bin ich nun."

Alle hatten Julia ruhig zugehört und keine Fragen gestellt. Diese drei Menschen zu beobachten, während sie ihre Geschichte erzählte, war seltsam für Julia. Jeder schien sie zu verstehen. Die Gesichtsausdrücke zeigten, dass sie ebenso dachten und fühlten wie Julia. Etwas, dass sie in ihrer ‚Heimat' nicht erlebt hatte. Selbst langjährige Freundinnen hatten sich nicht in sie hineinversetzten können. Oder wollen. Obwohl Julia schon vor Monaten Starling City verlassen hatte, war sie immer noch ein Teil von etwas. Da spielte es auch keine Rolle, dass Julia und Felicity sich heute zum ersten Mal persönlich begegneten.

„Da der Abend heute ruhig zu werden scheint, fahren wir beide jetzt raus zum Anwesen. Du musst dich dringend ausschlafen."

Julia schüttelte den Kopf.

„Danke für dein Angebot, Oliver, aber das ist keine gute Idee. Deine Mutter ist nicht gerade ein Fan von mir. Außerdem bin ich dort zwanzig Meilen von der Stadt weg. Wie soll ich ohne Fahrzeug in die Stadt kommen, um mir einen Job und eine Wohnung zu suchen? Ich werde mir ein preiswertes Motelzimmer nehmen, möglichst zentral gelegen." Julia deutete auf die Computer. „Vielleicht könnte mir Miss Smoak bei der Suche helfen."

Oliver runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei, Julia alleine zu lassen. Allerdings gab es nicht viel, was er sagen konnte.

„Meine Mutter ist mit Queen Consolidated beschäftigt und die meiste Zeit nicht da. Außerdem gibt es genügend Fahrzeuge, zwischen denen du wählen kannst. Raisa würde dich bestimmt gerne ein paar Tage verwöhnen."

„Oh, Raisa ins Spiel zu bringen, ist gemein, aber ich lehne trotzdem ab. Allerdings würde ich mich überreden lassen, in den nächsten Tagen zum Essen zu kommen, wenn Raisa uns etwas kochen würde."

Oliver schmunzelte.

„Das wird sie sicher gerne machen. Felicity, helfen Sie Julia bitte, eine passende Unterkunft zu finden. Ich…"

Auf einem der Monitore blinkte es wild. Sofort klickte Felicity die Meldung an.

„Ein Überfall auf eine Sozialklinik in den Glades. Die Täter haben Geiseln genommen."

Felicity brauchte nur wenige Augenblicke, um Bilder der Überwachungskameras zu bekommen.

„Dort!"

Oliver und Diggle entdeckten gleichzeitig die drei schwer bewaffneten Täter. Sie hatten zwei Krankenschwestern und eine Ärztin als Geiseln genommen und benutzen sie nun als menschliche Schutzschilde.

„Wann wird die Polizei dort sein, Felicity?"

Wieder flogen ihre Finger über die Tastaturen.

„Das kann dauern. Im Hafenviertel gibt es einen Großbrand und die Polizei ist mit einem Großaufgebot dort vertreten. Sie evakuieren und sichern das Gebiet. Die Sozialklinik hat zurzeit keine sehr hohe Priorität."

„Diggle."

Der Bodyguard hatte nicht auf Olivers Aufforderung gewartet sondern machte sich schon zum Aufbruch bereit.

„Kann ich helfen?"

Oliver wollte schon den Kopf schütteln, als er Julias Blick sah.

„Fahr mit Diggle. Felicity, geben Sie ihr…"

„Hier."

Die IT-Expertin reichte Julia ein Handy und ein Bluetooth-Ohrhörer.

„Welche Waffe willst du haben?"

Oliver war schon wieder zu langsam. Julia hatte sich bereits ein Messer und eine Glock sowie Ersatzmagazine aus dem Waffenschrank gegriffen. Zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, rannte sie hinter Diggle her.

…

Während Oliver das Dach wählte, um in die Klinik zu kommen, bewegten sich Diggle und Julia auf den Hintereingang zu. Vor dem Haupteingang standen zu viele Menschen, dort wären sie nicht ungesehen hineingekommen.

„Diggle?"

„In Position."

„Felicity, wo sind sie?"

„In einem der Untersuchungszimmer im hinteren Bereich. Sie scheinen sich zu streiten, aber die Geiseln sind immer noch ihr Schutzschild."

„Wo genau ist das Zimmer?"

„Etwa fünf Meter südöstlich von Ihrer aktuellen Position, Oliver."

„Miss Smoak, geben Sie mir die Bilder der Überwachungskamera auf mein Smartphone."

Diggle ließ sich sein Erstaunen nicht anmerken. Auf der Fahrt hatte Julia die Waffe geprüft und geladen, als würde sie das ständig tun. Auf dem Weg zum Hintereingang gab sie ihm so professionell Deckung, als hätte sie eine militärische Ausbildung. Diggle war nicht glücklich bei dem Gedanken gewesen, Julias Babysitter sein zu müssen, während er gleichzeitig Oliver den Rücken decken sollte. Nun entpuppte Julia sich als zuverlässige Unterstützung und nicht als Last.

„Oliver, du kannst nicht von oben in den Raum kommen. Der ist so eng, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit von Kollateralschäden zu groß ist. Du musst sie dazu bringen, freiwillig den Raum zu verlassen, ohne dass sich die Geiselnehmer in die Enge gedrängt fühlen."

„Verstanden."

Kurze Zeit darauf heulte der Feueralarm auf und Julia sah, wie Rauch aus der Lüftungsanlage in das Untersuchungszimmer drang. Schnell wurden die Männer unruhig und zerrten ihre Geiseln hinaus in den Flur. Dort wartete Oliver bereits auf sie. ‚The Hood' hatte inzwischen einen Ruf in Starling City und so strebten die Geiselnehmer eilig dem Hinterausgang zu. Durch den Rauch und die Enge im Flur wagte Oliver nicht, zu schießen. Er wollte keine der Frauen treffen.

„Keine Bewegung!"

Julia und Diggle hielten zwei der Gangster ihre Waffen an den Kopf. Bevor der dritte etwas Unüberlegtes tun konnte, tauchte Oliver auf. Widerwillig ließen die Männer ihre Geisel los, die panisch davon liefen. Während Oliver und Julia die Männer in Schach hielten, fesselte Diggle sie.

„Die Polizei ist in zwei Minuten vor Ort. Zeit zu verschwinden."

„Verstanden."

Trotz des knappen Zeitfensters warf Julia einen Blick in die Rucksäcke der Männer. Sie waren randvoll mit hochdosierten Schmerzmitteln und anderen verschreibungspflichtigen Medikamenten. Der Straßenwert war enorm.

„Die dürfen hier nicht herumliegen, Oliver. Da könnten einige auf dumme Ideen kommen."

„Ich kümmere mich darum."

…

Gerade noch rechtzeitig schafften es Diggle und Julia, sich zurückzuziehen. Erleichtert riss sich Julia die Skimaske vom Kopf.

„Puh, das war knapp. Ist es immer so?"

„Meistens. Wobei Oliver überwiegend alleine loszieht. Es ist schwierig, mit ihm mitzuhalten, wenn er den direkten Weg über die Dächer nimmt."

Julia grinste. Sie konnte sich das sehr lebhaft vorstellen. Doch als sie daran dachte, wie und wo Oliver das gelernt hatte, verblasse Julias Lächeln.

„Du warst wirklich gut."

„Überraschung, nicht? Du hast gedacht, Oliver hätte dich zum Babysitten abkommandiert."

Diggle schmunzelte.

„Erwischt. Muss eine interessante Ausbildung zur Büroangestellten gewesen sein, wenn man dir taktisches Angriffsverhalten beigebracht hat und wie man mit einer 9mm umgeht."

Julias Miene wurde ausdruckslos. Diggle kannte das von Oliver. So reagierte er jedes Mal, wenn ein Thema angesprochen wurde, über das Oliver nicht reden wollte.

…

„Alles klar bei euch?"

„Sicher, war doch ein Kinderspiel. Irgendwie hatte ich mehr…ähm…Action erwartet."

Sowohl Oliver als auch Diggle waren unsicher, wie sie diese Bemerkung auffassen sollten.

„Vielleicht kommst du doch mit aufs Anwesen. Nur für eine Nacht."

„Oliver..."

„Bitte, Jules."

„In Ordnung, eine Nacht. Aber um das klarzustellen: Mir geht es gut. Mir ist nichts passiert. Auch wenn du es nicht hören willst, aber mein Teil gerade war ein Spaziergang. Du hattest den risikoreichen Teil. Außerdem hat John gut auf mich geachtet. Alles klar?"

„Ja, Jules, alles klar. Felicity…"

„…ich kümmere mich morgen früh direkt um eine passende Unterbringung für Miss Schmidt. Fahren Sie nach Hause, Oliver. Ich brauche hier noch ein paar Minuten, dann mache ich auch Feierabend."

„Danke, Felicity."

…

„Danke, Raisa. Es tut mir leid, dass wir Ihnen so viel Mühe machen."

„Nein, Miss Julia, es ist schön, dass Sie hier sind, wenn auch nur für eine Nacht. Ich habe Ihnen einen kleinen Imbiss auf Ihr Zimmer gebracht."

Spontan nahm Julia die Haushälterin in die Arme.

„Sie sind ein Schatz, Raisa. Ich habe Sie wirklich vermisst."

„Ach, Miss Julia…"

…

„Herein."

„Hast du alles, was du brauchst?"

„Ja, Oliver, natürlich. Raisa hat in der kurzen Zeit ein kleines Wunder vollbracht."

Oliver zögerte.

„Jules, wie geht es dir wirklich?"

Ausdruckslos sah Julia ihn an. Oliver war nicht der Typ, der gerne über Gefühle sprach. Daher fragte er auch nur sehr selten andere Menschen nach ihren. Da er das jetzt tat, musste Oliver sich mehr Sorgen um Julia machen, als sie gedacht hatte.

„Jetzt geht es mir gut. Ich bin bei Freunden. Bei Menschen, die verstehen, was in mir vorgeht. Selbst dann, wenn ich es nicht tue. Und hier gibt es niemanden, der mich anstarrt, als wäre ich ein grünes Marsmännchen."

Oliver nickte langsam. Er verstand Julia nur zu gut.

„Wenn du möchtest, kann ich versuchen, dir einen Job bei QC zu besorgen."

Julia schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein danke, auch wenn du es gut meinst. Ich finde ganz alleine etwas. Es reicht mir, wenn Miss Smoak nach einem preiswerten Motel sucht, das in einer für dich akzeptablen Gegend liegt."

Oliver lächelte.

„Du wirst nicht verhindern können, dass ich mir um dich Sorgen mache, Jules. Wir beide haben eine ganze Weile auf einander aufgepasst. Damit werde ich jetzt nicht aufhören."

„Ich weiß. Mir geht es mit dir doch nicht anders. Dein Alter Ego ist ständig in gefährlichen Situationen und ich weiß genau, dass sich daran nichts ändern wird. Solange du damit leben kannst, dass ich mich um dich sorge und dir deswegen manchmal Dinge sagen werde, die du nicht hören willst, darfst du es ebenfalls tun."

„Das kann ich."

Oliver stand auf und gab Julia einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Schlaf gut, Jules, wir sehen uns morgen beim Frühstück."

…

Erstaunt sah Moira, dass ihr Sohn tatsächlich mal früh aufgestanden war. Normalerweise war er ein Nachtschwärmer und stand entsprechend spät auf. Weniger gut gefielen ihr das plötzliche Auftauchen von Julia und die Vertrautheit der beiden. Moira hatte mehr als einmal beobachtet, wie Julia mitten in der Nacht aus Olivers Zimmer kam und umgekehrt. Sie hatte gehofft, der räumliche Abstand zwischen den beiden in den vergangenen Monaten hätte die Beziehung, welcher Art sie auch immer sein mochte, abgekühlt. Nun musste Moira erkennen, dass dies nicht geschehen war.

Olivers Handy zeigte den Eingang einer Textnachricht an. Nach einem kurzen Blick darauf wandte er sich an Julia.

„Felicity hat etwas gefunden. Sie hat dir vorsichtshalber schon ein Zimmer reserviert. Wir werden gleich dorthin fahren. Ich informiere Diggle."

„Wieso hat sie schon reserviert? Ich würde mir das Motel und das Zimmer gerne erst ansehen."

Oliver schmunzelte.

„Keine Sorge, Jules, es wird bestimmt in Ordnung sein. Felicity weiß genau, was sie tut."

Julias Blick wurde nachdenklich. Bisher kannte sie Felicity nur durch ihre Gespräche mit Oliver. Gestern Abend hatte Julia sie zum ersten Mal persönlich getroffen und zum ersten Mal Felicity und Oliver in Interaktion gesehen. Sofort war ihr klar, was sie dort sah. Aber Julia erkannte ebenfalls, dass sie die einzige war, die dies sah. Daher hatte sie nichts gesagt und würde auch nichts sagen. Manche Dinge mussten die Menschen selber herausfinden.

Diggle kam herein und begrüßte höflich aber knapp die Anwesenden.

„Mr. Queen, wir müssen jetzt fahren, wenn Sie zu Ihrem Treffen mit dem Spirituosenlieferanten pünktlich sein wollen."

„Das habe ich total vergessen! Jules, es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich dich nun doch nicht begleiten kann."

„Hey, Oliver, ich bin schon groß, dass schaffe ich auch alleine!"

Julia lachte ihn an. Oliver konnte nicht anders, er musste das Lachen erwidern.

„Natürlich, ich weiß. Diggle, wir fahren erst zu Starling City Liquors, anschließend bringen Sie Julia zu ihrem Motel. Danach können Sie mich abholen."

„Kein Problem, Mr. Queen."

…

„Oliver hatte Recht. Miss Smoak weiß, was sie tut."

Zufrieden betrachtete Julia das Zimmer. Der Raum war schlicht, aber sehr sauber. Er hatte eine winzige Küchenzeile mit einem kleinen Esstisch und zwei Stühlen davor. Ein Queen Size Bett mit zwei Nachtkonsolen, ein Einbaukleiderschrank, ein Einbaubügelbrett und zwei Sessel mit einem winzigen Kaffeetisch rundeten die Einrichtung ab. Obwohl das Bad nicht besonders groß war, hatte es trotzdem eine Wanne. Auch die Lage des Motels war akzeptabel. Es lag recht nah an den Glades, wodurch es preiswert war. Aber da es nicht in den Glades lag, galt die Gegend als relativ sicher.

„Was denkst du, John? Kann Oliver damit leben?"

„Da du damit zufrieden bist, wird er es wohl müssen. Du weißt, dass es ihm am liebsten wäre, du würdest im Familienanwesen wohnen."

„Klar weiß ich das. Genauso wie ich weiß, dass Moira mich nicht leiden kann. Was ich nicht weiß, ist warum. Abgesehen davon ist es unpraktisch, zwanzig Meilen vor der Stadt zu wohnen. Außer man heißt Queen und kann sich einen Fuhrpark und Chauffeure leisten…"

Diggle bemühte sich vergeblich, ein Schmunzeln zu unterdrücken. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten wie von selbst nach oben.

„Ich glaube, Mrs. Queen hält dich für eine Goldgräberin."

„Sie tut was?"

Julia sah Diggle ziemlich entgeistert an. Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern, immer noch am Schmunzeln.

„Okay…Dann ist sie wohl nicht so klug, wie ich dachte…"

Julia schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nun, wie auch immer. Ich werde dem Manager sagen, dass ich das Zimmer nehme. Danke, John, dass du mitgekommen bist."

„Gern geschehen, Julia. Außerdem will ich keinen Ärger mit meinem Boss haben."

Diggle zwinkerte ihr zu. Julia lächelte ihn an. Unsicher, ob sie die Frage, die ihr auf der Zunge lag, stellen sollte, machte sie den Mund auf und sofort wieder zu. Aber Diggle schien Julia anzusehen, was in ihrem Kopf vorging.

„Manchmal ist es verwirrend. Ich frage mich dann, welche Rolle ich gerade spiele und wer ich in Wirklichkeit bin. Oliver macht es einem auch nicht unbedingt leichter."

„Du bist alles zusammen. Der ehemalige Soldat, der Bodyguard, der Chauffeur, Olivers Partner bei gewissen nächtlichen Aktivitäten, Olivers Gewissen und sein Ratgeber. Der Freund. Olivers, Felicitys und meiner. Und noch vieles mehr, von dem ich nichts weiß. Alles sind Facetten von dir, und zusammen ergeben sie den John Diggle, den ich vor mir sehe. Einen wunderbaren Menschen."

John musterte Julia erstaunt.

„Und was Oliver betrifft. Auch er hat viele Facetten und auch er weiß manchmal nicht genau, wer er ist. Dass er sein Leben zweigeteilt hat in Oliver Queen und ‚The Hood', macht es noch schwieriger für ihn. Irgendwann muss er herausfinden, wie diese zwei Personen wieder eine werden können. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er das nicht alleine kann und Hilfe braucht. Deine und Felicitys, vielleicht auch meine."

John wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Julias Beschreibung seiner Person war so einfach und schlicht erfolgt und dabei so ehrlich gemeint, dass er ernsthaft verlegen war. Ihre Sicht auf Oliver hingegen fand er beklemmend. Sein Bauchgefühl sagte ihm, dass Julia richtig lag, was ihm noch mehr Unbehagen verschaffte.

Bevor die Situation unangenehm werden konnte, wechselte Julia rasch das Thema.

„Nun, dann werde ich mich erst einmal einrichten. Anschließend mache ich mich dann auf Jobsuche. Da ist noch etwas, John. Bis ich einen geeigneten Mixed Martial Arts Club, finde brauche ich einen Ort zum Trainieren. Ich würde gern euer Versteck nutzen. Oliver war damit einverstanden, aber es betrifft nicht nur ihn, sondern auch dich und Felicity. Wenn einer von euch beiden das als zu großes Risiko ansieht, verzichte ich darauf."

Der abrupte Themenwechsel brachte Diggle einen Augenblick aus dem Konzept.

„Was willst du bei uns machen?"

„Mein Workout. Das Lauftraining mache ich hier in der Umgebung, so kann ich sie gleichzeitig kennenlernen. Schwimmen wollte ich im Meer, wenn ich einen passenden Ort dafür finde." Julia war etwas verlegen. „Ich muss mit meinem Geld sehr haushalten, bis ich einen Job habe. Aber ich will nicht mit dem Training aufhören, deswegen suche ich für alles so weit wie möglich eine kostenlose Alternative zu einem Club."

Auf Grund von Julias Bericht am Vorabend hatte Diggle vermutet, dass sie Kampfsport machte, auch wenn Julia zu diesem Thema nicht sehr ins Detail gegangen war. Sie musste über ähnliche körperliche Fähigkeiten verfügen wie Oliver, wurde Diggle jetzt klar.

„Klar, kein Problem für mich, solange du dich unauffällig verhältst. Vielleicht solltest du einen Job im Verdant machen, dann gibt es eine Erklärung für deine häufige Anwesenheit."

„Darüber habe ich noch nicht nachgedacht. Mal sehen. Danke jedenfalls. Dann sehen wir uns heute Abend."

…

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Julia auf der Suche nach einem Arbeitsplatz, heimste aber nur Absagen ein. Oliver hatte Diggles Idee aufgegriffen und Julia als Aushilfe im Nachtclub eingestellt. Sie war nicht glücklich darüber, sah aber die Notwendigkeit ein. Auch Felicity war anfangs nicht so glücklich darüber gewesen, dass Julia nun jeden Abend im Versteck auftauchte. Da sie aber, wie John, Julias Anwesenheit zugestimmt hatte, musste sie damit leben. Inzwischen hatten sich die beiden Frauen aber näher kennengelernt und knüpften erste zarte Bande einer Freundschaft. Julias kompromissloses Training beeindruckte sowohl Diggle als auch Felicity. Oliver dagegen musste beim Sparring unerwartet feststellen, dass er es jetzt mit einer beidhändigen Gegnerin zu tun hatte. Sein Versuch, Julia wieder zum Bogenschießen zu bringen, schlug dagegen fehl. Sie weigerte sich konsequent und erklärte dies auch nicht. Da Oliver Julia nicht bedrängen wollte, ließ er das Thema fallen.


	10. Kapitel 10

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚Arrow' gehören CW Network, Berlanti Productions, DC Entertainment und Warner Bros. Television. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. Über Rückmeldungen von Euch freue ich mich.

**Kapitel 10**

Julia sah sich mit gerunzelter Stirn um. Erneut warf sie einen Blick in die Zeitung, aber sie konnte die Adresse nicht finden, die dort angegeben war. Julia griff zum Handy, um die in der Anzeige angegebene Nummer anzurufen, als sie von einem rennenden jungen Mann angerempelt und fast umgestoßen wurde.

„Er hat meine Handtasche! Haltet ihn auf! Hallo! Haltet den Dieb auf!"

Eine etwas korpulente Frau Ende Fünfzig versuchte, den Mann zu verfolgen, während sie wild mit den Armen wedelte und ununterbrochen wutentbrannt kreischte. Julia ließ die Zeitung fallen, steckte das Handy weg und spurtete los. Der Gehweg war voller Menschen, die Geschäftsinhaber hatten vor ihren Läden Tische und Stände aufgebaut, Autos parkten aufgeschultert am Straßenrand. Das alles machte den Gehweg zu einem Hindernisparcour. Der junge Mann versuchte, sich mit seiner Beute zwischen allem durchzuschlängeln und wechselte dabei auch noch die Straßenseite. Julia dachte nicht groß darüber nach und sprang über Zeitungsständer und einen Kinderwagen, rutsche bei einem Auto über die Motorhaube, übersprang den Karren eines fliegenden Händlers und über die vom Flüchtenden umgestoßenen Passanten. Schließlich machte Julia der Flucht ein Ende, indem sie einen parkenden Pickup, der gerade von zwei Handwerkern entladen wurde, als Sprungschanze nutze. Sie riss bei ihrer Landung den Dieb um. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung drückte Julia ihr Knie in den Rücken des Mannes und drehte ihm die Arme nach hinten. Suchend blickte Julia sich um. Einer von den Männern am Pickup ging grinsend auf sie zu.

„Ich glaube, die könnten nützlich sein."

Er reichte Julia ein Bündel Kabelbinder, dass sie lachend entgegen nahm.

„Die sind perfekt! Danke!"

Geschickt fesselte Julia dem Dieb die Hände auf den Rücken, bevor sie ihn hochzerrte. Nach einem kurzen Blick in die Runde, drängte sie den Mann zu einer Bank am Straßenrand. Dort band Julia ihm noch die Füße zusammen, bevor sie ihn mit weiteren Kabelbindern an der Bank festmachte. Einige Passanten waren stehen geblieben und hatten Julia beobachtet. Jetzt lachten sie und klatschten Beifall.

Keuchend kam die bestohlene Frau schließlich an der Bank an. Sie stürzte sich sofort schimpfend auf den Dieb. Der zweite Handwerker kam auf die Gruppe, die sich inzwischen um die Bank gebildet hatte zu.

„Ich glaube, die gehört Ihnen."

Er hatte die Handtasche der Frau, die dem Dieb bei seiner unsanften Landung aus der Hand gefallen war, aufgehoben. Leider beruhigte das die Frau ganz und gar nicht. Stattdessen unterstrich sie ihre Schimpftiraden, indem sie dem jungen Mann die Handtasche rechts und links um die Ohren schlug. Julia schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

„Das war gute Arbeit."

Julia drehte sich nach der Stimme um.

„Bloß eine sportliche Übung."

Der Mann lachte.

„Bescheiden sind Sie auch noch. Das gefällt mir. Was für Talente haben Sie sonst noch?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass meine Talente Sie etwas angehen."

„Ich denke schon. Als Ihr möglicher neuer Arbeitgeber sollte ich darüber Bescheid wissen."

„Wie bitte?"

„Sie haben sich bei mir beworben. Wir hatten vor fünf Minuten einen Termin, Miss Schmidt."

Julia zog nur die Augenbraue hoch. Der Mann lachte wieder.

„Neben der Kautionsvermittlung verdiene ich meinen Lebensunterhalt mit Ermittlungen. Ihr Name kam mir bekannt vor. Ein paar Klicks im Internet hat mir gezeigt, warum. Es gibt da das ein oder andere nette Foto von Ihnen."

„Tja, unter anderen Umständen würde ich Sie als Stalker verdächtigen. Aber als mein potentieller Arbeitgeber, Mr. Miller, will ich mal darüber hinwegsehen. Was mich mehr interessiert, ist diese merkwürdige Adresse in Ihrer Anzeige."

Allen Miller schmunzelte.

„Ich habe mir gedacht, wenn eine Interessentin mein Büro trotzdem findet, ist dies eine gute Voraussetzung für die Arbeit in einem Ermittlungsbüro. Leider konnte ich nicht feststellen, ob Sie diesen Test bestanden hätten. Allerdings bin ich bereit, die Festnahme eines Handtaschendiebs als alternative Qualifikation zu betrachten. Gehe wir doch in mein Büro und stellen wir fest, welche Fähigkeiten Sie sonst noch haben."

Julia musterte die Häuserzeile und lächelte dann.

„Wie arbeitet es sich denn über dem Obst- und Gemüsemarkt? Leben Sie dadurch gesünder?"

Diesmal lachte Miller aus vollem Herzen.

„Ich fürchte, ich bevorzuge Arterien verschließende Nahrung. Aber wir sollten wirklich in mein Büro gehen."

…

„Und so bin ich ab Morgen das ‚Mädchen für Alles' bei ‚Miller Investigations and Bail Bonds'."

„Und was machst du da genau?"

„Alles, was im Büro anfällt: Ablage, Korrespondenz, Telefondienst, Überwachungsberichte tippen, Papierkram fürs Gericht erstellen, die Terminkalender führen, Nachforschungen anstellen." Julia zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nichts Besonderes, bloß Büroarbeit."

„Du kriegst einen Bürojob, weil du einen Handtaschendieb gestellt hast?" Diggle schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Das ist doch eine verkehrte Welt. Er hätte dir einen Job als Ermittlerin oder Kautionsagentin geben sollen."

Julia lachte herzlich.

„Sicher, ich als Kautionsagentin. Was für eine Vorstellung! Du spinnst ein bisschen, John."

Kopfschüttelnd wandte sich Julia an Felicity und sah so nicht den beredeten Blick, den Diggle und Oliver austauschten.

„Felicity, ich bräuchte deine Hilfe. Kannst du mir einen Crashkurs in Computerrecherche geben? Meine Fähigkeiten beschränken sich darauf, Google zu fragen. Ich glaube nicht, dass dies auf Dauer ausreicht."

„Sicher, kein Problem."

Diggle und Oliver merkten schnell, dass sie abgeschrieben waren. Heute Abend würde Julia nicht mit ihnen trainieren sondern mit Felicity.

…

Die folgenden Wochen forderten Julia sehr, aber das brachte sie zum Strahlen. Endlich musste sie mal wieder ihren Kopf anstrengen. Erst jetzt wurde Julia bewusst, wie unzufrieden sie die Monate in Deutschland gewesen war.

Zufrieden betrachtete Oliver diese Veränderung. Julia wirkte wacher, fröhlicher und berichtete mit Begeisterung von ihrer Arbeit. Selbst ihr Training veränderte sich. Julias Reflexe wurden schneller und sie konterte oft mit unerwarteten Manövern. Dank der Ausbildung durch Slade, Shado und Oliver war sie nie eine leichte Gegnerin gewesen, selbst für Oliver nicht. Mit dieser neuen Begeisterung und dem zusätzlichen Selbstvertrauen in sich, gab sich Julia nicht mehr mit einem Unentschieden zufrieden. Jetzt wollte sie beim Training gewinnen.

So sehr in Julias Veränderung freute, so sehr beunruhigte Oliver ihr Arbeitsort. ‚Miller Investigations and Bail Bonds' lag mitten in den Glades. Zwischen Wohnort und Arbeitsplatz gab es keine direkte Busverbindung. Julia musste Umsteigen und noch ein Stück zu Fuß gehen. Noch schwieriger wurde es, wenn Julia nach Feierabend zum Verdant wollte. Dies lag zwar in den Glades, aber am anderen Ende. Wenn möglich, brachte einer von den dreien Julia nach ihrem Training nach Hause. Aber oft hatte ‚The Hood' einen Einsatz und es war nicht möglich. Schließlich fällte Oliver eine Entscheidung in dem Wissen, dass Julia ziemlich wütend auf ihn sein würde. Damit konnte er jedoch leben, da sie so in Zukunft sicherer unterwegs sein würde.

„Jules, kannst du kurz mitkommen? Ich wollte dir etwas zeigen."

„Sicher."

Neugierig folgte Julia Oliver in die kleine, ein wenig versteckt liegende Gasse hinter dem Club. Oliver ging zielstrebig auf das dort geparkte Motorrad zu.

„Willst du jetzt eine Spazierfahrt machen?"

„Nein, Jules. Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass du mich jetzt erschlägst, aber das ist dein Motorrad. Helm und Schutzkleidung habe ich drinnen. Ich weiß, du liebst deinen Job und du willst auch nicht aus dem Motel ausziehen. Aber ich will mich nicht ständig fragen, ob du auf deinen Wegen zwischen Arbeitsplatz, Wohnung und Club überfallen wirst."

Julia ließ sich nicht anmerken, was sie dacht. Ihr Blick wanderte zwischen der Maschine und Oliver hin und her.

„Du weißt schon, dass ich gut auf mich aufpassen kann?"

„Sicher. Aber gegen eine verirrte Kugel kannst du nichts tun. Ebenso wenig gegen eine Überzahl von Gegnern. Jules, ich weiß, du willst dir alles selbst erarbeiten und keine finanzielle Unterstützung von mir annehmen. Aber das hier ist für meinen inneren Frieden. Gleichgültig, wie sauer du jetzt auf mich bist, bitte nimm das Motorrad an. Ich kann gut damit leben, dass du eine Weile nicht mit mir sprichst, wenn ich dafür das Risiko verringere, dich im Krankenhaus oder, schlimmer noch, im Leichenschauhaus sehen zu müssen."

„Es gibt Menschen, die würden sagen, dass du mit diesem Geschenk das Risiko dafür gerade gewaltig erhöht hast."

„Die wissen dann anscheinend nicht, dass ich dir das Motorradfahren beigebracht habe und genau weiß, dass du eine sichere Fahrerin bist, die keine unnötigen Risiken eingeht."

Da Julia ihn weder angeschrien noch auf dem Absatz kehrtgemacht hatte, wuchs in Oliver die Hoffnung, dass diese Aktion vielleicht doch ohne Streit ausgehen konnte.

Julia behielt immer noch ihre ausdrucklose Miene bei, aber es fiel ihr von Minute zu Minute schwerer. Die Ducati war umwerfend. Um sich so ein Motorrad leisten zu können, hätte Julia eine Ewigkeit sparen müssen. Sie traf eine Entscheidung.

„Ich bin wirklich sauer auf dich, weil du dich wieder in mein Leben einmischt. Ich war der Meinung, wir hätten das geklärt."

Julia schoss einen funkelnden Blick auf Oliver ab, der diesem aber standhielt. Dann ließ sie zu, dass das strahlende Lächeln, das sie in sich spürte, auf ihrem Gesicht erschien.

„Aber da dies eine wirkliche Schönheit ist, von der ich wahrscheinlich mein Leben lang nur träumen könnte, werde ich dir vergeben. Zudem war deine Argumentation brillant. Hast du dir dafür von Laurel helfen lassen?"

Liebevoll gab Julia Oliver einen Schlag in die Seite, bevor sie sich zum Club umdrehte.

„Na komm, ich will sie ausprobieren. Dazu brauche ich den Helm und vor allen Dingen den Schlüssel."

Oliver griff nach Julias Arm und hielt sie zurück. Sein Gesicht war ernst.

„Ist alles okay zwischen uns?"

„Oliver, dieses Geschenk ist total verrückt. Ein gut gepflegter Gebrauchtwagen hätte denselben Zweck erfüllt und wäre deutlich preiswerter gewesen. Aber ich liebe sie jetzt schon. Du kriegst diese Schönheit nicht wieder, auf gar keinen Fall! Und jetzt will ich sie fahren!"

…

Da der Abend ruhig war, gingen die vier zu Big Belly Burger. Julia schwärmte von ihrem Motorrad. Das strahlende Lächeln verschwand dabei nicht von ihrem Gesicht. Bei Diggle führte das zu einem Dauerschmunzeln, während Felicity eher verwirrt war. Sie verstand die Faszination für Motorräder nicht.

„Ich fahre jetzt nach Hause und versuche mal, etwas Schlaf nachzuholen. Wir sehen uns morgen."

„Ich bringe Sie zu Ihrem Wagen, Felicity."

„Danke, John."

Julia knabberte an ihren letzten Fritten. Oliver lächelte sie an.

„Danke, dass du nicht sauer auf mich bist, Jules."

„Warum sollte ich? Wir waren uns doch einig, dass wir uns um einander sorgen dürfen. Dein Geschenk entspringt dieser Sorge. Das ist in Ordnung für mich."

Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend verschwand das Lächeln aus Julias Gesicht und sie wurde ernst.

„Ich hatte mir feste vorgenommen, niemals Vorteil daraus zu ziehen, dass mein bester Freund ein Millionär ist. Deswegen wollte ich auch nicht, dass du mir in Hong Kong all die Sachen kaufst und mir ein Konto bei der Starling National Bank einrichtest. Und vor allen Dingen es füllst. Ich fühle mich schuldig und habe Angst, dass du mir irgendwann vorwirfst, nur an deinem Geld interessiert zu sein. Was wahrscheinlich viele sind, die behaupten, dein Freund zu sein."

Oliver beugte sich vor, sah Julia direkt in die Augen.

„Das sind nicht meine Freunde, Jules. Ich bin vielleicht reich, aber nicht dumm. Und ich weiß genau, wie du zu meinem Geld stehst. Gerade deswegen fällt es mir nicht nur leicht, dich in den Genuss von Dingen kommen zu lassen, die du dir selbst nicht leisten kannst. Es macht mir Freude. Seitdem ich dir das Motorrad geschenkt habe, strahlst du ununterbrochen. Alleine das war jeden Cent wert."

Dann wurde sein Blick nachdenklich.

„Wie oft muss ich mit dir eigentlich noch darüber diskutieren, dass meine Freundschaft zu dir nichts mit meinem Geld zu tun hat?"

„Wahrscheinlich genauso oft wie ich mit dir darüber diskutiere, dass ich dir wegen meiner Zeit alleine auf Lian Yu keine Vorwürfe mache."

Ein schmerzlicher Ausdruck erschien für einen Augenblick auf Olivers Gesicht. Gleichgültig, wieviel Zeit verging, er fragte sich immer noch, ob es für ihn nicht doch eine Möglichkeit gegeben hätte, Julia ohne das Wissen von A.R.G.U.S. von Lian Yu zu holen. Er hätte ihr diese Zeit nur zu gerne erspart. Aber immer lautete die Antwort, dass es diese Möglichkeit nicht gegeben hatte. Damit musste er leben.

„Okay, vorbei mit den trüben Zeiten, Oliver. Du solltest dir lieber überlegen, wann du Zeit für eine gemeinsame Motorradtour erübrigen kannst."

Julias spitzbübisches Grinsen brachte Oliver wieder zum Lächeln.

…

Gebückt stand Julia vor dem Aktenschrank und suchte nach einer Mappe. Allen Miller mochte ein guter Privatdetektiv sein und sehr erfolgreich bei der Rückführung von Kautionsflüchtlingen, aber beim Papierkram versagte er völlig. In den vergangenen drei Wochen hatte sie begonnen, das Chaos zu ordnen, aber es lag immer noch viel Arbeit vor ihr. Das Tagesgeschäft wollte schließlich auch betreut werden. Allerdings stellte Julia sich immer öfter die Frage, wie Miller bei diesem Durcheinander noch existieren konnte.

Julia hörte, wie jemand hereinkam. Bevor sie jedoch aus dem Aktenschrank auftauchen konnte, bekam sie einen heftigen Klaps auf ihre Kehrseite.

„Hey, Schätzchen, bring mir mal schnell einen Kaffee. Schwarz, ohne Zucker. Ich bin schließlich schon süß genug."

Der Mann wollte Julia einen weiteren Klaps verpassen, als sie seinen Arm abfing und mit einer schnellen Bewegung auf seinen Rücken drehte. Dann griff sich Julia einen der Finger.

„Ich bin nicht Ihr ‚Schätzchen'. Wenn Sie einen Kaffee wollen, gehen Sie nach unten. An der Ecke gibt es einen Coffee Shop, wo man Ihnen bestimmt gerne behilflich ist. Und wenn Sie jemals wieder Hand an mich legen, werde ich Ihnen jeden Ihrer Finger einzeln brechen. Knochen für Knochen. Haben Sie mich verstanden?"

Um ihren Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, verdrehte sie den Arm noch ein kleines Stückchen weiter und bog den Finger bis hart an seine Grenze.

„Autsch!" Der Mann sprang außer Reichweite, als Julia ihn los lies. „Bist du verrückt geworden? Du hättest mir fast meinen Arm gebrochen! Verstehst wohl keinen Spaß, was?" Dann wandte er sich der geschlossenen Tür zu Allen Millers Büro zu und brüllte ziemlich lautstark. „Hey, Miller, welchen Drachen hast du dir denn geangelt?"

Julias Chef riss die Tür auf und warf kurz einen Blick in den Raum.

„Was hast du gemacht, Anderson? Ach, ich weiß schon. Du hast Miss Schmidt deine übliche ‚Begrüßung' zukommen lassen, nicht? Ein Klaps auf ihren Allerwertesten, wette ich."

Julias Augen sprühten vor Wut Funken, woraufhin ihr Chef zufrieden nickte.

„Gut gemacht, Miss Schmidt. Wie ich Ihnen schon sagte, Sie brauchen sich hier nichts gefallen zu lassen. Die Männer vergessen berufsbedingt schon mal gerne ihre guten Manieren. Und du, Anderson, solltest gut aufpassen, was du tust. Ich habe kein Problem damit, wenn Miss Schmidt dir ein paar Knochen bricht. Alles klar?"

Vor sich hin brummelnd folgte Anderson Miller in sein Büro. Julias Funkeln verwandelte sich in ein Grinsen, nachdem die Tür geschlossen war. Dieser Anderson war nicht der erste, der etwas versuchte, allerdings waren die anderen weniger ‚handgreiflich' gewesen und hatten sie stattdessen mit dummen Sprüchen überschüttet. Mit beide Situationen konnte Julia locker umgehen. Sie würde sich die Männer schon erziehen.

Mit einem schräge Blick und einem Sicherheitsabstand zu ihrem Schreibtisch, kam Anderson nach kurzer Zeit wieder aus Millers Büro heraus. Abwartenden blieb er stehen.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Mr. Anderson?"

Julia war die Höflichkeit in Person und ließ ihren Worten ein freundlich-aufforderndes Lächeln folgen. Immer noch ein wenig misstrauisch trat Anderson an ihren Schreibtisch und reichte ihr Unterlagen.

„Salazar, ich habe ihn endlich erwischt. Das sind die Papiere dazu."

Nach eingehender Prüfung nickte Julia. Sie öffnete eine Schublade und stellte mit Amüsement fest, dass Anderson mit einem misstrauischen Blick wieder etwas zurückwich. Julia legte das Scheckbuch auf den Tisch und lächelte Anderson weiterhin freundlich an.

„Einen Moment bitte, ich hole mir nur noch Mr. Millers Unterschrift."

Als Julia ihm den Scheck reichte, sah Anderson einen Moment so intensiv auf seine Hand, als müsse er sich davon überzeugen, dass noch alle Finger anwesend und gesund waren. Julia kämpfte mit einem Lachen.

„Wenn Sie mir jetzt bitte noch den Empfang des Schecks bestätigen würden, Mr. Anderson." Julia schob den Quittungsblock über ihren Schreibtisch. „Und ich kann Ihnen versichern, ich habe keine Waffe in meinem Schreibtisch. Das ist mir viel zu unsicher. Alle Waffen sind vorschriftsmäßig im Waffenschrank eingeschlossen."

Julia sah Anderson ernst an, aber das Zucken um ihre Mundwinkel verriet sie.

„Nicht, dass Sie eine Waffe brauchen würden…" Hastig unterschrieb Anderson den Beleg. „War's das?"

„Von meiner Seite schon, Mr. Anderson. Sie können gehen."

Mit einer hoheitsvollen Kopfbewegung entließ Julia den Kautionsagenten. Einen Moment war Anderson ziemlich verwirrt, dann fiel der Groschen und er ging. An der Tür hielt er inne und drehte sich zu Julia um.

„Ja?"

Abwartend sah sie Anderson an. Doch der schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging.

…

„Dem haben Sie es wirklich gegeben, Miss Schmidt." Miller lachte herzhaft. „Wahrscheinlich ist Anderson so etwas noch nie passiert. Normalerweise fliegen die Frauen auf ihn. Deswegen lassen sie sich eine Menge schlechtes Benehmen gefallen."

Julia kräuselte ihre Nase.

„Sicher, Mr. Anderson ist nicht gerade hässlich. Aber nichts entschuldigt schlechtes Benehmen, gutes Aussehen am allerwenigsten. Im Übrigen war sein Verhalten sehr respektlos und sexistisch, etwas, worauf ich regelrecht allergisch reagiere."

Wieder lachte Miller. „Das habe ich gemerkt." Schnell wurde er jedoch wieder ernst. „Er ist ein guter Kautionsagent. Gleichgültig, wen Jeffrey Anderson sucht, er findest ihn immer. Da ist er wie ein Hund, der sich in einen Knochen verbissen hat. Und er sucht fast immer die wirklich gefährlichen Jungs. Ich bin überrascht, welchen Eindruck Sie bei ihm hinterlassen haben. Es schien mir fast, als hätte er Angst vor Ihnen."

Julia zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Er hat nur bekommen, was er verdient hat."


	11. Kapitel 11

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚Arrow' gehören CW Network, Berlanti Productions, DC Entertainment und Warner Bros. Television. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. Über Rückmeldungen von Euch freue ich mich.

**Kapitel 11**

„Du hast was getan?"

Fassungslos starrte Julia Oliver an.

„Er ist dein Freund und hat dir mehr als einmal den Rücken freigehalten! Ein einziges Mal bittet er dich um etwas und du ziehst Laurel ihm vor? Oliver, du bist ein Idiot! Reicht es dir nicht, dass du Tommys Freundschaft verloren hast? Jetzt gibst du auch noch Johns Freundschaft auf? Glaubst du, Freunde fallen einfach so vom Himmel? Du gibst deine beiden Freunde einfach so für Laurel auf? Glaubst du wirklich, dass du mit ihr ‚glücklich bis ans Ende eurer Tage' leben kannst? Nach allem, was geschehen ist? Wann erkennst du endlich, dass du und Laurel nicht für einander bestimmt seid, gleichgültig, was du für sie empfindest?"

Inzwischen war Julia so wütend geworden, dass sie Oliver anschrie. Das war etwas, was er noch nicht erlebt hatte. Felicity riss entsetzt die Augen auf. Sie hätte sich niemals vorgestellt, dass jemand so mit Oliver sprach. Allerdings hatte Julia Recht. Oliver bekam, was er verdiente.

Als Julia Felicity ansah, wusste sie, dass sie zu weit gegangen war. Sie holte ein paar Mal tief, um sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich angeschrien habe, Oliver. Aber John hat dir das Leben gerettet. Mehr als einmal. Wie kannst du ihm das so danken?"

„Ich musste eine Entscheidung treffen, Jules."

„So wie du schon mal eine Entscheidung getroffen hast?"

Oliver erstarrte.

„Das war etwas anderes."

„Da irrst du dich gewaltig." Julia schluckte hart. „Ich erinnere dich nur ungern, aber wir beide hatten mal ein Gespräch darüber, wann sich zeigt, wer ein echter Freund ist und wer nicht. Du bist es diesmal nicht gewesen."

In Olivers Gesicht konnte Julia sehen, dass er auf stur schaltete. Kopfschüttelnd griff sie ihre Sachen und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort.

…

„Julia?" Mit diesem Besuch hatte Diggle nicht gerechnet. „Was machst du hier? Und woher weißt du, wo ich wohne?"

„Felicity hat mir gesagt, dass du verletzt wurdest. Ich wollte sehen, wie es dir geht." Als Diggle nicht reagierte, wurde Julia direkter. „Darf ich reinkommen oder bin ich ein unwillkommener Gast?"

„Schickt Oliver dich?"

„Nein, John. Er weiß nichts von meinem Besuch. Ich bin hier, weil wir Freunde sind und ich mir Sorgen um dich mache."

Endlich trat Diggle an die Seite und ließ Julia hinein.

„Du hast eine meiner Fragen noch nicht beantwortet."

„Ich weiß es eben, mehr werde ich dazu nicht sagen."

Diggle hatte so seine Vermutung, konnte aber an Julias Gesichtsausdruck auch sehen, dass sie alles zu diesem Thema gesagt hatte. Julia konnte nicht weniger stur sein als Oliver. Diggle seufzte leise.

„Also, wie geht es dir? Und bitte keine Plattitüden."

Diggle deutete auf sein Gesicht.

„Das wird wieder, ist halb so wild. Felicity hat sich gut darum gekümmert."

„Und?"

„Er ist zu weit gegangen."

Diesmal seufzte Julia.

„Ja, ich weiß. Hab ich ihm auch schon gesagt. Wie geht es weiter?"

„Ich bin raus. Seinetwegen sind sechs gute Männer tot und es hätte auch beinahe Lyla erwischt."

„Von dir nicht zu reden."

Julia war plötzlich nur noch müde. Aber sie musste noch eine Frage stellen.

„Darf ich dich mal anrufen oder dich hin und wieder besuchen?"

Zum ersten Mal während dieses Gesprächs lächelte Diggle.

„Natürlich. Das zwischen Oliver und mir betrifft dich nicht."

Julia zögerte kurz, doch dann umarmte sie Diggle.

„Pass gut auf dich auf, John."

„Du auch."

…

Julia fuhr ziellos durch die Nacht. So müde, wie sie war, wäre sie besser zu Bett gegangen, aber ihr Kopf machte Überstunden. Nach ihrem gemeinsamen Einsatz beim Überfall auf die Sozialklinik, hatte sich Julia bewusst aus Olivers nächtlichen Aktivitäten herausgehalten. Es gab genug Geheimnisse in ihrem Leben, da hatte sie nicht das Bedürfnis, diesen auch noch eine geheime Identität beizufügen. Aber ohne John zu handeln bedeutete, dass Oliver ohne Rückendeckung unterwegs war. Julia hatte alle Fähigkeiten, die notwendig waren, um diese Rückendeckung zu gewährleisten. Aber Oliver jetzt zu helfen bedeutete, sein Verhalten zu unterstützen. Das wollte Julia auf keinen Fall. Sie konnte nur das Beste hoffen und im Zweifelsfall die Scherben aufheben.

…

_einige Tage später_

Oliver und Felicity vergaßen vollkommen Julias Anwesenheit. Sie waren so mit ihrem Plan beschäftigt, wie sie an Informationen aus Alonzos Computer kamen, dass sie nichts mehr um sich herum wahrnahmen. Dafür war Julia umso aufmerksamer. Als sie hörte, dass Oliver das ganz ohne Rückendeckung in diese Aktion gehen wollte, schüttelte Julia verständnislos den Kopf. Trotzdem hielt sie sich raus und wartete ab.

…

Nachdem sich Oliver und Felicity auf den Weg zum illegalen Spielcasino gemacht hatten, beschloss Julia, dass sie die Rückendeckung sein würde. Sie bewaffnete sich mit der Glock, die sie schon einmal benutzt hatte. Außerdem entschied Julia sich für ein Springfield M1A, dass zu einem Scharfschützengewehr aufgerüstet worden war. Neben ausreichend Munition für beide Waffen, rundete wie immer ein Messer ihre Ausrüstung ab. Bevor Julia das Versteck in der Stahlfabrik verließ, setzte sie sich an Felicitys Computer, rief alle Daten von dem Spielcasino auf und übertrug diese auf ihr Smartphone.

…

Von ihrem Platz aus konnte Julia sowohl Oliver, den Haupt- und den Seiteneingang des Casinos sehen. Wie Slade es ihr beigebracht hatte, richtete sie das Gewehr aus und sich selber ein. Dann wartete Julia ab.

Abrupt sprang Oliver auf, zog sich die Kapuze über den Kopf und setzte die beiden Wachen am Eingang außer Gefecht. Dann verschwand er im Inneren. Es fielen Schüsse und Julia konnte sich nur mit Mühe bremsen, ihren Posten aufzugeben. Aber bis sie dort unten ankam, würde alles vorbei sein.

Schließlich verließen Oliver und Felicity das Casino durch den Seiteneingang. Beide wirkten verstört. Julia ahnte Schlimmes. Schnell packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen. Sie musste vor den beiden im Versteck sein, um die Waffen wegräumen zu können. Julia wollte nicht, dass Oliver von ihrer Aktion erfuhr.

…

_am nächsten Tag_

„Hallo, Felicity!"

Schwungvoll lief Julia die Treppe hinunter. Nachdem sie den ganzen Tag versucht hatte, Ordnung in Millers chaotische Unterlagen zu bringen, lechzte sie regelrecht nach körperlicher Betätigung.

„Wo ist Oliver? Ich brauche dringend einen harten Zweikampf."

Julia stutzte und drehte sich um. Felicity hatte nicht auf ihre Begrüßung reagiert und ignorierte sie auch jetzt.

„Felicity, was ist los? Wo ist Oliver?"

„Er will Walter befreien."

„Was?"

Julia ließ ihre Tasche fallen und stellte sich neben Felicity, die unverwandt auf ihre Monitore starrte.

„Walter lebt? Wieso weiß ich das nicht? Und was meinst du mit ‚Er will Walter befreien'? Ist er mit John unterwegs?"

„Alonzo hat Walter für Malcom Merlyn entführt und Moira Queen wusste davon. Walter war ein Pfand, damit Mrs. Queen mit Merlyn zusammenarbeitete. Sie hat Oliver die ganze Zeit belogen. Ich konnte herausfinden, wo Walter gefangen gehalten wird und jetzt ist Oliver dorthin unterwegs. Und nein, John ist nicht bei ihm, Oliver ist alleine unterwegs."

Julia wurde kreidebleich.

„Wo ist er, Felicity? Wenn John nicht bei ihm ist, braucht er jemand anderen, der ihm Rückendeckung gibt. Ich muss sofort los, damit ich ihn noch einhole."

„Das schaffst du nicht mehr."

In hastigen Worten schilderte Felicity Olivers Plan. Sie war ernsthaft besorgt.

„Mit einem Fallschirm…nein, nicht schon wieder…"

Julia griff sich ohne weitere Worte einen weiteren Stuhl, setzte sich neben Felicity und starrte ebenfalls auf die Monitore.

…

Erschöpft kam Oliver im Schlupfwinkel an. Er war erleichtert, dass er Walter befreien konnte. Aber das Wissen, dass seine Mutter in die Entführung verwickelt war, belastete ihn.

„Du verdammter Idiot!"

Julia schlug kurz und hart zu. Vollkommen überrascht von dem Schlag, taumelte Oliver zurück. Verwirrt rieb er sich das Kinn.

„Jules? Was soll das?"

Aber Julia ignorierte ihn und verließ wortlos das Versteck.

„Was ist denn in Jules gefahren?"

„Sie hat Recht, Oliver, du bist ein Idiot. Aber ich bin froh, dass du Walter gerettet hast."

…

_ein paar Tage später_

Genervt sah Julia von ihrem Buch hoch, als es an der Tür klopfte. Sie hatte sich auf einen ruhigen Abend gefreut.

„Ja?"

„Jules, ich bin's, Oliver."

Ein lauter Seufzer entfuhr Julia, aber sie stand auf und öffnete die Tür. Abwartend sah Oliver sie an.

„Darf ich?"

Nach kurzem Zögern nickte Julia und trat zur Seite.

„Es tut mir leid."

„Und was?"

Oliver zuckte kaum merklich zusammen. Julia hatte nicht vor, es ihm leicht zu machen.

„Dass ich dir nicht gesagt habe, was ich vor hatte und dass ich alleine da reingegangen bin."

„Du scheinst keine Hilfe gebraucht zu haben. Walter ist frei und dir ist nicht passiert."

„Ja…"

Oliver wusste nicht weiter. Mit Diggle war das Gespräch einfacher gewesen. Männer waren in manchen Dingen unkomplizierter.

„Ich war bei John und habe mich entschuldigt. Er hatte in allem Recht, ich hätte auf ihn hören sollen."

Das erstaunte Julia nun doch. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Oliver dies tun würde.

„Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass du geradezu äußerst gewissenhaft darauf achtest, nicht zuzugeben, dass du falsch liegst."

Diesmal zuckte Oliver deutlich sichtbar zusammen. Julia hatte einen Nerv getroffen.

„Jules…"

„Ich bin froh, dass du dich mit John wieder vertragen hast. Du brauchst ihn, ob du es nun zugeben willst oder nicht. Auch wenn du vor sieben Monaten als Einzelgänger angefangen hast, so hast du jetzt zwei Partner, die dir zur Seite stehen. Du solltest dich entsprechend verhalten."

„Ich weiß. Jules, ich würde dir gerne versprechen, nie wieder einen Fehler zu machen oder eine falsche Entscheidung zu treffen. Aber das kann ich nicht. John, Felicity und ich werden auch in Zukunft immer wieder unterschiedliche Meinungen haben und wahrscheinlich werde ich dann meinen Kopf durchsetzen. Oder es zumindest versuchen. Zwei Partner zu haben, bedeutet für mich nicht nur Hilfe und Unterstützung, sondern auch, dass ich für das Wohlergehen von John und Felicity verantwortlich bin."

„Wenn das die Erklärung sein soll, warum du Walter im Alleingang befreit hast, bist du ein noch größerer Idiot als ich dachte. Oliver, John war in der Army. Er weiß genau, worauf er sich mit dir eingelassen hat und macht das, weil er davon überzeugt ist. John kann sehr gut auf sich selber aufpassen und, wenn es darauf ankommt, auch auf dich. Und was Felicity betrifft: Zum einen ist sie im Stahlwerk weit weg von der Gefahr; zum anderen ist sie viel taffer, als du und John denkt. Ihr unterschätzt sie gehörig."

„Das mag alles sein, Jules, ändert aber nichts an meiner Verantwortung."

Beide maßen sich mit ausdruckslosen Blicken, bis Julia schließlich mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Wie du meinst, Oliver. Es ist dein Leben."

Sie öffnete die Tür.

„Ich hatte einen anstrengenden Tag und würde mich gerne wieder meinem Buch widmen."

So leicht gab Oliver sich jedoch nicht geschlagen.

„Kommst du wieder zum Trainieren?"

Als Julia darauf nicht reagierte, sondern ihn nur weiterhin ausdruckslos ansah, ging er noch einen Schritt weiter.

„Du könntest deinen Frust und Ärger gegen mich loswerden, indem du versuchst, mich zu besiegen."

Sachte zog Julia eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Das ist billig, Oliver. Und im Übrigen besiege ich dich oft genug."

Sein freches Grinsen als Antwort verriet eine Spur Unsicherheit.

„Vielleicht lasse ich dich gewinnen, damit du hin und wieder ein Erfolgserlebnis hast."

Julias Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen und ihr Körper spannte sich an.

„Raus. Sofort."

Diesmal grinste Oliver voller Überzeugung.

„Bis morgen, Jules."

…

_am nächsten Tag_

Scheppernd krachten die Metallstangen aufeinander. Oliver war nicht überrascht, dass Julia auf einen richtigen Kampf aus war und nicht nur auf ein Sparring. Mit welcher Vehemenz sie jedoch kämpfte, war unerwartet. Im letzten Moment tauchte er unter einem ihrer Schläge weg.

„Das war knapp."

Diggle und Felicity sahen den beiden Kontrahenten fasziniert zu.

„Julia ist wirklich sauer auf Oliver."

Diese Bemerkung von Felicity brachte Diggle zum Schmunzeln.

„Oh ja. Aber sie hat ihre Wut gut unter Kontrolle. Deswegen hat Oliver nicht das leichte Spiel mit Julia, das er erwartet hat."

„Gut."

Zufrieden lächelte Felicity.

Ein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen von Oliver zeigte einen Treffer von Julia an. Langsam wurde ihm klar, dass er entweder den Kampf beenden oder genauso hart wie Julia schlagen musste. Ein Blick in ihr Gesicht sorgte dafür, dass Oliver sich für die zweite Variante entschied.

Diggle fiel die Veränderung sofort auf. Das war kein Training mehr, bei diesem Kampf ging es um etwas anderes. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Das war nicht gut, ganz und gar nicht.

Julia lief zur Höchstform auf. Ihre Angriffe wurden immer präziser, immer schneller. Oliver konterte jede Attacke, aber es wurde immer deutlicher, dass sie ihm ebenbürtig, wenn nicht sogar überlegen war. Mit einer absolut unerwarteten Kombination schlug Julia Oliver erst einen der Stäbe aus der Hand und brachte ihn anschließend zu Fall. Damit gab sich Julia aber nicht zufrieden. Sie wollte Oliver restlos besiegen. Es kam zu etwas, dass mehr wie eine Rangelei aussah, denn wie ein Kampf. Am Ende hatte Julia einen ehrlich verblüfften Oliver im Schwitzkasten. Diesmal entschied sich Oliver fürs Aufgeben, das schien ihm sicherer.

Auch wenn Julia auf Oliver wütend war und dieser Wut soeben nachgegeben hatte, so vergaß sie trotzdem nicht, dass sie mit einem Freund und nicht mit einem Feind gekämpft hatte. Zum Erstaunen von Diggle und Felicity ließ sie Oliver sofort los, als dieser abschlug, sprang auf, trat an den Rand des Trainingsbereichs und verbeugte sich korrekt, bevor sie sich auf eine Flasche Wasser stürzte.

„Das hätte ich nicht erwartet."

Diggle war wirklich überrascht.

„Oliver vergisst gerne, dass er nicht mein einziger Lehrer war. Mein Trainer in Deutschland war ein Meister, der genau wusste, was er tat. Er hat mir in den wenigen Monaten eine Menge beigebracht, John. Bisher habe ich davon nur einen kleinen Teil gezeigt."

„Das habe ich gesehen. Wenn ich das nächste Mal...ähm…verhindert bin, kannst du Oliver gerne stattdessen begleiten."

„Auf gar keinen Fall." Oliver trat dazu, ebenfalls ein Wasser in der Hand. „Du vergisst, dass Julia keine Soldatin ist, Dig. Unsere Trainingskämpfe haben nicht viel mit unseren Einsätzen zu tun."

„Das sehe ich anders. Julia hat gerade eine sehr beeindruckende Leistung gezeigt. Außerdem wusste sie genau, was sie tat, als sie uns bei der Sozialklinik geholfen hat."

„Das war doch damals harmlos. So einfach ist es meistens nicht, dass weißt du genau."

„Hey, ich bin hier! Redet nicht über mich, als wäre ich nicht anwesend. Vielleicht sollte ihr mich erst einmal fragen, ob ich Oliver überhaupt begleiten will."

„Jules, darüber diskutiere ich nicht mit dir."

„Ach, und warum nicht?"

„Weil ich nicht will, dass du einen Menschen tötest."

Plötzlich herrschte Stille. Mit dieser Antwort hatte niemand gerechnet.

„Wie bitte?"

„Einen Mensch zu töten verändert einen, ob man will oder nicht."

Oliver sah zu Diggle, der langsam nickte. Er wusste nur zu gut, wovon Oliver sprach.

„Und ich will nicht, dass du das erleben musst." Oliver sprach mit tiefem Ernst. „Während dieses kurzen gemeinsamen Einsatzes konnte ich immer nur denken ‚Hoffentlich muss Jules nicht jemanden töten'. Glaub mir, du willst die damit verbundenen Gedanken und Gefühle nicht haben."

„Warum gehst du davon aus, dass ich noch nie getötet habe? Dass ich nicht weiß, wovon du sprichst?"

„Ich rede nicht vom Jagen oder Fischen, Jules."

„Ich auch nicht."

Wieder herrschte Stille. Oliver musterte Julia prüfend.

„Jules?"

„Ich war zwar eine ganze Weile ohne dich auf Lian Yu, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich die ganze Zeit alleine war."

Oliver bekam ein extrem ungutes Gefühl im Magen. Sein Blick schien Julia durchdringen zu wollen, aber sie hielt stand.

„Felicity, komm, wir holen uns etwas zu essen."

Diggle stand auf und reichte Felicity ihre Jacke. Währenddessen hatte Julia nicht aufgehört, Oliver anzustarren. Sie sprach erst wieder, als die beiden gegangen waren.

„Einige Monate nach deinem Tod, nun, ich dachte damals, du wärst gestorben, lief ich auf der Jagd zwei Männern sozusagen in die Arme. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie auf die Insel gekommen waren. Zuerst war ich erleichtert, weil ich dachte, dass ich endlich von Lian Yu verschwinden könnte. Doch die beiden hatten gar nicht die Absicht, mich zu retten. Stattdessen wollten sie sich mit mir ‚vergnügen'. Sie haben mich für schwach und hilflos gehalten und nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich mich wehren würde. Einen der Männer habe ich erstochen, den anderen mit seiner eigenen Waffe erschossen. Anschließend habe ich ihr Schiff gesucht. Es war in einer kleinen Bucht vor Anker und mit dem Beiboot-Dingi sind sie an Land gekommen. Auf dem Schiff musste ich dann erkennen, dass ich es nicht steuern konnte. Es war alles komplett computergesteuert. Und beim Durchsuchen des Schiffs habe ich festgestellt, dass es voller Drogen war. Selbst wenn ich alle Drogen über Bord geworfen hätte, hätte es immer noch reichlich Spuren davon gegeben. Wenn ich mit diesem Schiff irgendwo an der Chinesischen Küste gelandet wäre, hätte man mich sofort eingesperrt und den Schlüssel weggeworfen. Also habe ich das Schiff in der Bucht versenkt, nachdem ich es in Brand gesteckt hatte, um die Drogen zu vernichten. Das Dingi hat mir für eine Weile das Fischen erleichtert, aber bei einem Sturm wurde es irreparabel beschädigt." Für einen Moment wurde Julias Blick ziellos. „Dank Shados Ausbildung konnte ich auf Lian Yu überleben. Und Slades Ausbildung hat verhindert, dass ich vergewaltigt wurde. Wirklich schade, dass ich mir von dir nicht habe beibringen lassen, wie man eine voll computerisierte Yacht steuert." Julia starrte Oliver wieder direkt an. „Ich weiß also mehr über das Töten, als du denkst."

Olivers Blick wurde sanft.

„Es tut mir so leid, Jules. Das wollte ich niemals für dich."

„Ich weiß, Oliver. Aber es ist nun mal geschehen. Und du hattest absolut Recht. Töten verändert einen. Auf unterschiedlichste Weise."

„Das ändert aber trotzdem nichts. Ich will immer noch nicht, dass du tötest. Und wenn du Dig und mir hilfst, wird genau das früher oder später geschehen. Wahrscheinlich früher."

„Es ist meine Entscheidung, ob ich bereit bin, dieses Risiko einzugehen."

„Nein, Jules. Es ist mein Kampf und daher meine Entscheidung."

„Und John? Ihn hast du in deinen Kampf hineingezogen."

„Dig war Soldat. Er wusste sehr genau, worauf er sich einlässt. Du hast in Selbstverteidigung getötet. Das ist etwas völlig anderes."

Julia wollte etwas sage, aber Oliver winkte ab.

„Glaub mir, Jules, es ist so."

„Vielleicht. Aber mir geht es noch um etwas anderes. Ich will gar nicht ein ständiges Mitglied deines Teams werden. Ich bin vollauf zufrieden damit, dass wir Freunde sind. Ich will aber nicht, dass du ein Risiko eingehst, dass zu vermeiden wäre, wenn ich da wäre. Oliver, ich will nicht, dass John oder Felicity mir die Nachricht von deiner schweren Verletzung oder gar deines Todes überbringen müssen, wenn meine Anwesenheit das hätte verhindern können."

Oliver sah Julia grübelnd an. Plötzlich fiel bei ihm der Groschen.

„Du warst beim Casino, nicht?"

„Ja."

„Ich hatte die ganze Zeit das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, konnte aber niemanden sehen. Das Merkwürdige war, dass ich nicht besorgt war. Es war bloß seltsam. Woher wusstest du überhaupt von dem Einsatz?"

Julia lächelte schwach.

„Ihr seid alle so daran gewöhnt, dass ich mich im Schlupfwinkel aufhalte, dass ihr mich manchmal gar nicht mehr wahrnehmt. Als wäre ich ein Teil der Einrichtung. So war das den Abend auch. Und dank Felicitys Computerschulung konnte ich mir alle benötigten Daten herunterladen."

„Und wie wolltest du uns zur Hilfe kommen? Du musst außer Reichweite gewesen sein, sonst hätte ich dich gesehen."

„Nur außer Reichweite für deine Augen und deine Pfeile. Nicht für ein Springfield M1A."

Nur ein Zucken seiner Augen verriet, dass Oliver überrascht war.

„Slade hat mir ein paar Dinge beigebracht, von denen du und Shado nichts wusstet. Meine Fähigkeiten als Scharfschützin sind begrenzt, aber vorhanden." Julia holte tief Luft. „Du hast nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder sperrst du mich aus deinem Leben komplett aus oder du setzt mich ein, wann immer es notwendig ist. Deine Entscheidung, Oliver."

…

„Wo ist Julia?"

Suchend sah sich Felicity um.

„Jules ist gegangen. Sie hat mich vor die Wahl gestellt."

Oliver gab seine Unterhaltung mit Julia wieder.

„Und wie wirst du dich entscheiden?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."


	12. Kapitel 12

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚Arrow' gehören CW Network, Berlanti Productions, DC Entertainment und Warner Bros. Television. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen. Über Rückmeldungen von Euch freue ich mich.

**Kapitel 12**

„Guten Morgen, Miss Schmidt."

„Mr. Anderson."

Julia lächelte dem Kopfgeldjäger freundlich zu.

„Miller hat mich angerufen, er hat einen neuen Kautionsflüchtling."

„Ja, Chuck Scarlotti. Mr. Miller musste zum Gericht, er hat mir die Unterlagen übergeben. Hier, bitte, die Akte."

„Danke, Miss Schmidt."

Anderson nahm die Papiere und setzte sich, um sie durchzusehen. Julia arbeitete währenddessen weiter an ihrem Computer.

„Können Sie mit einer Waffe umgehen, Miss Schmidt?"

„Wie bitte?"

„Hin und wieder unterstützt mich Miller, wenn es um einen Flüchtling geht, bei dem man besser zu zweit ist. Dies ist einer von diesen Fällen. Da Miller nicht hier ist, müssen Sie einspringen. Also, können Sie mit einer Waffe umgehen?"

„Wieso glauben Sie, dass ich Sie begleiten werde, Mr. Anderson? Ich wurde von Mr. Miller als Bürokraft angestellt, nicht aus Kautionsagentin. Sie sollten warten, bis er zurück ist."

„So lange kann ich nicht warten. Als Miller mir sagte, wen ich suchen soll, habe ich mich sofort umgehört. Zufälligerweise ist Scarlotti einem meiner Informanten über den Weg gelaufen. Deswegen weiß ich, wo er gerade ist. Allerdings weiß ich nicht, wie lange er noch dort ist. Miss Schmidt, auf Grund der…ähm…Nummer, die Sie neulich mit mir abgezogen haben, gehe ich davon aus, dass Sie nicht nur ‚Bürokraft' sind."

Julia sah den Mann scharf an. Aber nichts deutete darauf hin, dass er sie auf den Arm nehmen wollte. Kurzentschlossen schaltete sie ihren Computer aus und ging in Millers Büro. Als sie wieder heraus kam, trug sie eine Weste und einen voll ausgestatteten Waffengürtel.

„Wohin fahren wir?"

…

Als hätte sie nie etwas anderes gemacht, ging Julia mit Anderson auf Verbrecherjagd. Am Anfang beobachtete Anderson sie sehr genau, aber schnell wurde ihm klar, dass Julia wusste, was sie tat.

„Ich gehe rein und verstelle ihm den Ausgang. Scarlotti wird versuchen, über den Hinterausgang zu entkommen. Dort werden Sie ihn stellen."

„Ich habe die Akte gelesen, Mr. Anderson. Er wird nicht kampflos flüchten, sondern versuchen, Sie auszuschalten. Daher werde ich nicht draußen warten. Sie werden da drinnen meine Unterstützung brauchen."

Anderson zögerte. Mit Miller hätte er genau das getan, aber Julias Fähigkeiten waren ihm unbekannt. Allerdings hatte sie bisher nichts als Professionalität gezeigt. Und da sie sogar ihn überrascht hatte, standen die Chancen gut, dass Julia dies auch bei Scarlotti schaffen würde. Also nickte er.

„In Ordnung. Sie kommen von hinten rein und sorgen für das Überraschungsmoment."

„Dann los."

…

Oliver starrte auf die Unterlagen, ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen. Er konnte nicht aufhören, an das Gespräch mit Julia zu denken. Er wollte sie auf keinen Fall aus seinem Leben verlieren. So viele Freunde hatte er nicht, dass er auf einen verzichten konnte und wollte. Besonders, da dieser Freund sein Geheimnis kannte. Und genau das hatte dazu geführt, dass Julia ihm helfen wollte. Sie in Gefahr zu bringen, war das Letzte, was er wollte. Die Zeit auf Lian Yu war gefährlich genug gewesen. Eigentlich sollte Julia zur Ruhe kommen. Stattdessen begab sie sich wieder in Gefahr und suchte das Abenteuer. Oliver sah noch keinen Weg aus seinem Dilemma. Er seufzte und wandte sich wieder seinen Lieferantenunterlagen zu. Der Club musste schließlich weiterlaufen.

…

Zügig betrat Julia die Bar durch den Hintereingang. Sie konnte laute Stimmen hören und erkannte darunter die von Anderson. Während Julia sich Richtung Gastraum bewegte, stellte sie sicher, dass sich sowohl in den Toiletten als auch im Lagerraum niemand befand, der ihnen in den Rücken fallen konnte. Dann betrat Julia den Gastraum. Sofort erfasste sie die Lage. Anderson hatte seine Waffe auf Scarlotti gerichtet, der sich jedoch nicht im Mindesten eingeschüchtert fühlte. Kein Wunder, denn einige der anderen Gäste hatten sich um Anderson gruppiert. Sie waren mit Baseballschlägern, Messern und Queues bewaffnet. Lediglich der Wirt hielt eine Schusswaffe in der Hand, ein Pumpgun.

„Mach keinen Ärger, Scarlotti. Du wusstest genau, was passiert, wenn du abhaust. Lass dich von mir festnehmen und niemand wird verletzt."

Das brachte die Anwesenden zum Lachen. Julia nutzte die Gelegenheit und schlich sich hinter den Wirt. Sie klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und lächelte den verblüfften Mann bezirzend an, bevor sie ihm einen Schlag verpasste, der ihn zu Boden schickte. Julia griff nach der Pumpgun und entdeckte auch noch zusätzliche Munition in einer Schachtel.

„Mr. Scarlotti, Sie haben Mr. Anderson gehört. Es liegt ein gültiger Haftbefehl gegen Sie vor und Ihr Kautionsbürge Mr. Miller hat Mr. Anderson mit Ihrer Rückführung beauftragt. Wenn Sie sich widerstandslos festnehmen lassen, wird niemand verletzt werden. Einschließlich Ihrer Person."

Ihr kühles, gelassenes Auftreten verblüffte sogar Anderson, der sich aber nichts anmerken ließ. Erwartungsgemäß tat Scarlotti nicht, wozu er aufgefordert worden war. Stattdessen gab er den Leuten um ihn herum ein Zeichen. Sofort stürzten sich mehrere auf Anderson. Julia feuerte einen Schuss knapp über deren Köpfe hinweg, ein zweiter endete direkt vor Scarlotti im Fußboden. Der hatte versucht, in dem entstandenen Durcheinander zu entkommen.

„Scarlotti, runter auf die Knie. Füße überkreuzen und Hände hinter den Kopf." Anderson nutze die Situation sofort. Durch einen Stellungswechsel war jetzt niemand mehr hinter ihm und dafür Scarlotti direkt in seiner Schusslinie. Doch der Mann war nicht zu bremsen.

„Ihr blöden Arschlöcher kriegt mich nicht! Ich geh nicht mehr ins Gefängnis!"

Scarlotti war fast zwei Meter groß, gebaut wie ein Kleiderschrank und hatte affenartig lange Arme. Mit diesen Armen griff er einen der Gäste und schleuderte ihn auf Anderson zu. Dann drehte er sich um, und versuchte erneut, wegzulaufen. Leider hatte er nicht mit Andersons Reflexen und Julias Schnelligkeit gerechnet. Der Kopfgeldjäger wich dem ‚Wurfgeschoss' aus und stürzte sich auf Scarlotti. Julia sprang auf die Bar und dann mit einem weiten Satz auf Scarlotti. Ihr Aufprall warf den Mann einfach um, während Julia sich abrollte, aufsprang und sofort ein paar der Gäste, die Scarlotti zur Hilfe eilen wollten, mit der Pumpgun in Schach hielt.

„Zurück! Die nächsten Schüsse gehen weder in die Decke noch in den Boden!"

Julia sicherte Anderson, der dem Flüchtling Handschellen anlegte. Trotz seines Gewichtes schaffte er es irgendwie, Scarlotti auf die Füße zu zerren und ihn zum Hinterausgang zu drängen. Die Menge weiter in Schach haltend, folgte Julia ihm.

Im Freien angekommen, wehrte Scarlotti sich vehement. Er ging keinen Schritt vorwärts, stemmte stattdessen seine Füße in den Boden.

„Es reicht! Dafür habe ich keine Zeit, im Büro wartet noch genug Arbeit auf mich!"

Julia drückte Anderson die Pumpgun in die Hand, umschlang Scarlotti von hinten und schickte ihn mit einem Würgegriff schlafen.

„Und jetzt? Der Kerl wiegt, was, 150 Kilo?"

„Stellen Sie sich nicht so an, Mr. Anderson. Zu zweit bekommen wir ihn auf die Ladefläche Ihres Trucks. Dort binden wir ihn fest, damit er nicht abhauen oder runterfallen kann. Anschließend bringen wir Scarlotti zum nächsten Polizeirevier. Wenn es Sie beruhigt, fahre ich auch gerne auf der Ladefläche mit."

Anderson schüttelte den Kopf, packte aber schließlich Scarlotti unter den Schultern, während Julia seine Beine ergriff. Gemeinsam wuchteten sie den Mann auf die Ladefläche des GMC Sierras und verstauten ihn dort sicher.

…

Julia betrat ihr Motelzimmer. Der Papierkram bei der Polizei hatte eine Ewigkeit gedauert. Als sie endlich zurück im Büro ankam, war Allen Miller immer noch nicht vom Gericht zurück. Stattdessen blinkte der Anrufbeantworter wie irre. Dank ihres ‚Ausflug' mit Anderson war Julia erst sehr spät mit ihrer Arbeit fertig geworden. Da sie vor lauter Arbeit nicht zum Essen gekommen war, trug sie jetzt eine Pizza bei sich.

Julia machte den Fernseher an, legte sich mit ihrer Pizza und einer Flasche Wasser aufs Bett. Erst jetzt verschwand das Adrenalin aus ihrem Kreislauf und hinterließ bleierne Müdigkeit. Julia war erst zur Hälfte mit ihrer Pizza fertig, als sie einschlief.

…

„Guten Morgen, Miss Schmidt. Wie ich hörte, hatten Sie gestern einen aufregenden Tag."

„Nicht aufregender als sonst. Körperlich ein wenig anstrengender vielleicht. Normalerweise muss ich nur Akten tragen, keine Kolosse."

Allen Miller schmunzelte. Jeffrey Anderson hatte ihn am Abend noch über die Festnahme und Julias Unterstützung dabei in Kenntnis gesetzt. Er hatte aus seine Verblüffung über Julias Fähigkeiten keinen Hehl gemacht. Mehr noch aber hatte ihn Anderson überrascht. Er kannte den Mann schon einige Jahre, aber noch nie hatte Anderson jemanden so überschwänglich gelobt wie Julia. Das war schon bemerkenswert genug, aber die Tatsache, dass dieses Lob einer Frau galt, war geradezu außergewöhnlich. Üblicherweise behandelte Anderson Frauen eher respektlos und sah in ihnen lediglich eine Quelle für sein Vergnügen.

„Nachdem, was mir Anderson erzählt hat, haben Sie mehr getan, als nur beim Tragen zu helfen. Ich habe den Eindruck bekommen, dass Sie im Büro fehlbesetzt sind."

„Ich bin genau dort, wo ich sein will, Mr. Miller. Ich hege auch nicht die Absicht, öfter oder gar regelmäßig im…ähm...‚Außendienst' tätig zu werden."

Jetzt lachte Miller lauthals.

„Miss Schmidt, wenn sich herumspricht, wie Sie Scarlotti erst zu Boden geworfen und dann ins Land der Träume geschickt haben, werden Sie sich vor Angeboten nicht mehr retten können. Jeder Kautionsbürge in der Stadt wird Sie auf seiner Lohnliste haben wollen."

„Der Mann war doch keine Bedrohung. Er setzt seine Größe und sein Gewicht ein, aber das kann man auch gegen ihn verwenden. Alles eine Frage der Technik."

Miller wurde plötzlich ernst.

„Nein, das sehen Sie falsch, Miss Schmidt. Sie kennen doch Scarlottis Akte. Anderson und Sie hatten Glück, dass er nicht bewaffnet war. Der Mann kennt keine Skrupel."

„Trotzdem haben Sie für ihn gebürgt, Mr. Miller. Und nicht zum ersten Mal."

Julia sah ihren Chef abwartend ab, aber der wurde ganz verschlossen. Die ausdruckslose Miene kannte sie von Oliver nur zu gut. Da war irgendetwas, worüber Allen Miller nicht sprechen wollte.

„Nun, wie auch immer. Auf Ihrem Tisch liegt eine volle Aktenmappe, die auf Ihre Unterschriften wartet. Außerdem eine Liste mit Leuten, die um Ihren Rückruf gebeten haben."

…

Oliver hatte sich bei Julia nicht mehr gemeldet, er hatte anscheinend seine Entscheidung getroffen. Ein Gefühl von Taubheit hatte sich in ihr breit gemacht. Julia ging zur Arbeit und ließ sich dort nichts anmerken. Aber abends alleine in ihrem Motelzimmer lag sie zusammengerollt auf ihrem Bett. Sie spürte die Tränen hinter ihren Augen, drängte sie aber erfolgreich zurück. Julia wollte nicht mehr weinen, es hatte schon zu viele Tränen in ihrem Leben gegeben.

…

Oliver zuckte zusammen, als er von Diggle getroffen wurde.

„Was ist heute los mit dir? Du bist unkonzentriert. Wo sind deine Gedanken?"

Diggle beendete den Trainingskampf. So hatte das ganze keinen Sinn. Die Antwort auf seine Frage kam von Felicity.

„Die Antwort heißt ‚Julia'. Oliver, du musst mit ihr sprechen."

„Und was soll ich ihr sagen? Julia hat sich sehr deutlich geäußert, was sie von mir erwartet." Oliver schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber keine der beiden Alternativen ist eine Möglichkeit für mich."

„Dann versuch, eine dritte zu finden. Oder bring Julia davon ab, auf eine Entscheidung von dir zu beharren."

Felicity war sehr eindringlich, aber in ihrer Stimme schwang noch etwas anderes mit. Oliver jedoch zu sehr mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt, um dies zu bemerken. Diggle dagegen hörte es. Nachdenklich sah er die IT-Spezialistin an. Bevor er jedoch etwas sagen konnte, ging der Alarm los. Sofort wandte sich Felicity wieder ihrem Computer zu.

„Ein Einbruch bei Unidac Industries. Die Polizei ist schon vor Ort."

…

Unruhig saß Julia im Büro. Irgendetwas lag in der Luft, aber sie konnte ihren Finger nicht darauf legen. Um nicht über Oliver sprechen zu müssen, hatte Julia es vermieden, Felicity oder John anzurufen. Etwas, das sie nicht ewig vor sich herschieben konnte. Es sei denn, sie wollte mehr als einen Freund verlieren. Außerdem fehlte Julia das Training. Sie versuchte, den Bewegungsdrang durch Laufen zu kompensieren, aber das war nicht genug. Und dieses ungute Gefühl wurde von Tag zu Tag stärker. Von ihrer inneren Unruhe getrieben, stand Julia auf und starrte aus dem Fenster. Auf der Straße sah alles aus wie immer. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und machte sich wieder an ihre Arbeit, doch die Unruhe wich nicht.

…

Wie immer in den letzten Tagen, lief Julia. Sie fuhr nach der Arbeit nach Hause, zog sich um und rannte los in die Glades. Oliver hätte sicher ärgerlich reagiert, es war schließlich der gefährlichste Stadtteil in Starling City. Aber das war Julia im Moment egal. Oder vielleicht auch nicht und sie hatte sich deswegen für diese Routen entschieden.

Julia sperrte ihre Umwelt weitestgehend aus, indem sie sie während des Laufens ihrem MP3-Player lauschte. Rhythmisch schlugen ihre Füße auf den Asphalt. Für den Augenblick des Laufens vergaß Julia ihre Sorgen und entspannte sich. Daher traf der schwankende Boden sie vollkommen unvorbereitet und Julia stürzte. Verwirrt sah sie sich um. Mit Entsetzen beobachtete Julia, wie die Gebäude um sie herum eines nach dem anderen wie Kartenhäuser einstürzten und im Boden versanken. Gasleitungen explodierten, aus geborstenen Rohren schoss Wasser in die Höhe. Menschen rannten schreiend durcheinander. Autos fuhren ineinander. Um Julia herum war das totale Chaos ausgebrochen.

Nach einem Moment des Schocks, riss Julia sich zusammen. Sie sprang auf und begann, zu helfen. Julia zog Menschen aus ihren Fahrzeugen, befreite sie von Trümmern, sprach ihnen Mut zu.

Plötzlich stürzte eine kreolisch aussehende Frau auf Julia zu und griff nach ihrem Arm.

„Aidez-moi! Se il vous plaît, Madame, aidez-moi!" _(französisch = „Helfen Sie mir! Bitte, Madame, helfen Sie mir!")_

„Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" _(französisch = „Was ist passiert?")_

„Les enfants! Les enfants sont là-dedans! Je ne peux pas atteindre les enfants!" _(französisch = „Die Kinder! Die Kinder sind da unten! Ich kann die Kinder nicht erreichen!")_

„Où sont les enfants exactement?" _(französisch = „Wo genau sind die Kinder?")_

„Les enfants dormaient, au fond. La chambre donne sur l'arrière-cour." _(französisch = Die Kinder haben geschlafen, ganz unten. Das Zimmer geht zum Hinterhof hinaus.")_

Julia sah auf den Trümmerhaufen vor sich und versuchte, sich ihr Entsetzen nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Combien d'enfants sont là et quel âge ont-ils?" _(französisch = „Wienviele Kinder sind dort und wie alt sind sie?")_

„Sept, entre neuf mois et cinq ans." _(französisch = „Sieben, zwischen neun Monaten und zehn Jahren.")_

„Brauchst Du Hilfe?"

Julia hatte auf die Trümmer gestarrt und gerätselt, wie sie die Kinder erreichen sollte. Jetzt wirbelte sie herum und sah in das ernste Gesicht von Jeffrey Anderson.

„Die Frau sagt, dass irgendwo dort unten sieben Kinder sind."

„Ja, das habe ich verstanden." Anderson wandte sich an die Frau. „Êtes-vous la nounou?" _(französisch = „Sind sie das Kindermädchen?")_

„Oui, oui! Les parents doivent travailler et je me soucie pendant que leurs enfants. S'il vous plaît, aider les enfants, s'il vous plaît!" _(französisch = „Ja, ja! Die Eltern müssen arbeiten und ich kümmere mich in der Zwischenzeit um ihre Kinder. Bitte, helfen Sie den Kindern, bitte!")_

„Ich habe eine Kletterausrüstung im Wagen. Damit könnten wir hinunter. Allerdings, ich weiß nicht…"

Anderson mochte den Satz nicht aussprechen.

„Ja, schon klar. Ich will es trotzdem versuchen. Ich gehe runter und du sicherst mich. Die Kinder können nicht alleine rausklettern, dafür sind sie zu klein. Du kannst mich hochziehen, während ich sie trage."

Julia hatte das persönliche ‚du' übernommen. In einer Situation wie dieser waren Höflichkeiten und Konventionen fehl am Platz. Anderson war schon an seinem Wagen und holte die benötigte Ausrüstung.

„Hier."

Julia legte das Gurtzeug an, während Anderson das Seil von seiner Seilwinde abrollte.

„Fertig?"

„Ja."

Julia wollte schon losklettern, drehte sich dann aber noch einmal um.

„Wenn etwas schief geht oder die Erde noch einmal bebt, Jeff, dann kümmere dich um die Kinder. Ich passe auf mich selbst auf. Verstanden?"

Anderson zögerte kurz, bevor er nickte.

„Verstanden."

Julia kletterte langsam in die Trümmer. Sie musste sehr vorsichtig sein, überall waren scharfkantige Steine und spitze Stahlteile. Außerdem war alles wackelig und instabil.

„Enfants! Où êtes-vous?" _(französisch = Kinder! Wo seid ihr?")_

Immer wieder rief Julia nach den Kindern. Schließlich hörte sie Schluchzen und Weinen. Die Lücke in den Trümmern, aus der die Geräusche kamen, war sehr eng. Julia war sich nicht sicher, ob zu eng. Sie sah nach oben und konnte Anderson am Rande des Einsturzes sehen. Zu rufen war sinnlos, der Lärm war zu laut. Also griff sie nach ihrem Handy. Sie hatte alle Nummern der Kautionsagenten gespeichert.

„Anderson."

„Ich glaube, ich habe die Kinder gefunden. Das Ganze ist ziemlich instabil und vor allen Dingen sehr eng. Ich gehe trotzdem rein."

„Verstanden. Ich lasse dir mit dem Seil nur minimalen Spielraum, damit du nirgendwo hängen bleibst. Sei vorsichtig."

„Verstanden."

Sehr, sehr vorsichtig stieg Julia in das schmale Loch. Sie kam dem Weinen näher, obwohl die Trümmer wie ein Labyrinth waren.

„Enfants! Où êtes-vous?" _(französisch = Kinder! Wo seid ihr?")_

„Rosa? Rosa, nous sommes ici!" _(französisch = „Rosa? Rosa, wir sind hier!")_

Julia folgte den Stimmen und entdeckte schließlich die Kinder in einem Hohlraum.

„Rosa me envoie. Je vais vous aider." _(französisch = „Rosa schickt mich. Ich werde euch helfen.")_

Julia versuchte, die Kinder zu beruhigen. Langsam erklärte sie den drei ältesten Kindern, was sie tun mussten. Trotz ihrer Angst hatten sich diese drei um die vier deutlich jüngeren Kinder gekümmert. Daher war Julia optimistisch, dass sie es alle bis zu Straße schaffen würden. Zum Glück konnten bis auf das jüngste Kind alle laufen. Daher ließ sie immer ein älteres mit einem jüngeren zusammen gehen. Das Kleinkind nahm sie auf den Arm und folgte ihnen. Als sie in den engen Teil kam, musste Julia das Kleinkind vor sich herschieben. Trotzdem weinte das kleine Mädchen nicht, sondern sah Julia nur mit großen, runden, braunen Augen an. Jetzt kam der schwierigste Teil. Der älteste Junge sollte an dem Einstieg warten und ihr die Kleine abnehmen. Als Julia nach oben sah, stieß sie einen erleichterten Seufzer aus. Der Junge nahm ihr das Mädchen ab und ging zur Seite. Vorsichtig schob sich Julia nach draußen.

„Bien joué. Là-haut, il est Rosa. Là je vous ramener maintenant." _(französisch = „__Gut gemacht. Dort oben dort ist Rosa. Dort bringe ich euch jetzt hin.")_

Es ging alles nur sehr langsam voran, da Julia die Kinder immer wieder einzeln hoch oder über

Trümmer hinwegheben musste. Aber sie näherten sich langsam dem Rand. Auf dem letzten Stück kam ihnen Anderson entgegen. Er reichte dem Kindermädchen ein Kind nach dem anderen an, dann half er der verdreckten und erschöpften Julia nach oben.

„Merci, merci!" _(französisch = „Danke, danke!")_

Unter Tränen nahm die Frau die Kinder in die Arme und drückte sie immer wieder abwechselnd. Bei diesem Anblick lächelten Julia und Anderson.

„Alles klar mit dir?"

„Ja, danke. Du bist gerade rechtzeitig vorbeigekommen."

„Was hast du jetzt vor?"

Julia sah sich um. Nach und nach waren Einsatzkräfte eingetroffen. Die Feuerwehr versucht, ein Übergreifen der Brände auf die unbeschädigten Gebäude zu verhindern und Menschen aus den Trümmern zu retten. Die Polizei versuchte, die Feuerwehr zu unterstützen und gleichzeitig gegen Plünderer vorzugehen. Einige Bürger zeigten Zivilcourage. Sie beschützen und kümmerten sich um die ihren. Es würde noch Monate, wenn nicht Jahre dauern, bis in den Glades wieder Ordnung herrschte. Julia hatte getan, was in ihren Möglichkeiten lag. Jetzt waren andere dran.

„Kann ich dich irgendwo hinbringen?"

„Zu meinem Motel. Ich brauche eine Dusche und dann muss ich nach ein paar Freunden sehen."

„Na, dann los."

…

„Halt an! Sofort anhalten!"

Anderson zuckte zusammen und trat auf die Bremse. Der Wagen stand noch nicht, als Julia schon die Tür aufriss und raussprang. Sie hatte das CNRI erkannt und wusste, dass Laurel dort arbeitete. Das Gebäude lag in Trümmern.

„Laurel? Laurel Lance? Hat jemand Laurel gesehen?"

Hastig lief Julia durch die Menschenmenge. Zu ihrer Erleichterung entdeckte sie die Anwältin. Ihr Vater war bei ihr und hielt sie fest. Auch ihre Kollegin und Freundin Joanna war bei ihnen.

„Laurel, geht es Ihnen gut?"

„Tommy...Tommy ist tot!"

Entsetzt sah Julia sie an. Olivers bester Freund sollte tot sein? Hilflos sah sie Detective Lance und Joanna an.

„Er hat Laurel gerettet und ist nicht mehr rausgekommen."

„Nein…"

Erschüttert ging Julia zu Andersons Wagen zurück.

„Was ist passiert, Julia?"

„Jemand ist gestorben…"

„Das tut mir leid. Gibt es etwas, dass ich tun kann?"

„Nur mich zum Motel fahren…"

…

„Danke, Jeff."

„Bist du sicher, dass ich nichts tun kann?"

„Nein, aber danke, dass du fragst. Was machst du jetzt?"

„Ich fahre nach Hause, dusche, schlafe mich aus. Und dann geht das Leben irgendwie weiter."

„Ja, das tut es wohl…Pass auf dich auf, okay?"

„Du auch."


End file.
